I Fell In Love With The Boy Next Door
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh have been neighbors and the best of friends ever since the first night that Toby's family moved into the DiLaurentis' old house three years ago. Their senior year was starting for them and a new school year was not the only new thing. There were new feelings happening between them too. Can the friends make the transition to be more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How A Friendship Began

* * *

_Spencer Hastings always just thought of Toby Cavanaugh as the boy next door or the friend there when she needed him. They met when they were only fourteen years old. She never imagined herself falling in love with him when she was only seventeen._

_To be honest she never really believed in love after her parents split and her dad left. Spencer would try to date over the years, but they would all end in heartbreak. The only consistent guy in her life was Toby._

_Toby never imagined falling in love with Spencer either. He always thought of her as a sister or a pal. Never had he actually had any romantic feelings for her, but something changed when they both turned seventeen._

_Their relationship had always been special. Toby was there for her the night Spencer's dad left. Literally, he was there in the house. After he saw Mr. Hastings take off from his bedroom window he looked across his yard and into Spencer's bedroom to see that she was crying. He went over and climbed up the side of her house and into the window to comfort her._

_Spencer let Toby hold her the whole night. She knew that her mother would throw a fit if she knew her fourteen year old daughter had a boy in her room at night alone, but Spencer didn't care. She needed to be comforted and Toby was there._

_It was the start of their friendship that night, but neither of them would have guessed that it would lead to something bigger for the years to come._

* * *

_3 years ago..._

Fourteen year old Spencer Hastings sat on her porch and gazed at the DiLaurentis house. Today was the day that the new family was finally moving into the DiLaurentis' old house. They moved away a few months ago ever since their daughter Alison and Spencer's friend was murdered. The killer turned out to be her twin sister that her parents were hiding. The twin daughter was sent away to Radley and everything seemed to go back to normal in Rosewood.

The new talk of the town, in Rosewood was this new business owner who was moving in with his wife and kids into the DiLaurentis' old house. Spencer was intrigued , as always, to find out about this new family. She had no choice, but to be interested because her mother had insisted on baking cookies and bringing them over to the neighbors. Baking in the Hastings household is code for going to a bakery and putting the baked goods on a plate, claiming them as your own.

Spencer's family couldn't help it though, they were always busy. Her parents worked nonstop, they fought more than they actually talked to each other. Her sister was busy in college getting her degree. Spencer was always busy with field hockey, tennis at the club, and debate team. She thanked the heavens that she had her three best friends, Aria, Hanna, and Emily to keep her sane.

Spencer smiled to herself at the thought of her friends. They always knew how to make her smile and laugh whenever Spencer was down or nervous. She was so caught up in her thought that she almost missed that the moving van and car pulled up to the DiLaurentis house. A man stepped out of the driver seat of the moving van, he had light brown hair that was graying with brown eyes. A young boy, about Spencer's age, stepped out of the passenger seat of the moving van. He was tall, but only a little taller than Spencer. He had deep blue eyes and brown hair that almost most covered his eyes. From the car a woman and a young girl stepped out of the car. The woman had dark brown hair with green eyes and the girl had the same resemblance.

"Checking out the new neighbors, Spence?" Spencer turned around to see her dad standing behind her.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for mom. She said that we were going to take cookies over to meet the new neighbors." Spencer smiled at her dad and glanced back over at the family. Everyone was smiling except the boy.

"Sorry Spence, but your mom isn't feeling well enough to go over there today maybe some other time." Peter said and held out his hand to help his daughter stand up. She took his hands and brushed off the dirt from her pants.

"Okay dad. I guess I'll just go inside and study for my test on Monday." Spencer said and her dad pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl. Go ahead and go study." Peter patted his daughter on the back and she ventured back inside the house.

Spencer sat in her room, in the red chair by her window and pulled out her science textbook. She making flashcards when she noticed movement coming from outside the window.

The new boy who just moved in next door was unpacking what seemed to be model cars in the room. Spencer guessed that he would be taking Alison's old room. The boy looked up like he felt like he was being watched. Spencer wanted to turn her head and close the curtains, but she didn't. She locked eyes with the boy next door. The thing that surprised Spencer was when he grinned at her and waved. Spencer waved back and looked at him for a few more minutes until she went back to her studying and he went back to unpacking.

That night at dinner Spencer's parents made a decision that would change everything. They decide to separate, but told their girls that it wasn't permanent. Spencer knew that it was a lie, her parents rarely saw each other so how would they work out their marital problems. Spencer didn't let her father finishing explain why it happened because Spencer already knew. People who get divorced don't love each other anymore.

She walked out on dinner and ran up to her room and locked the door. She curled up in her bed and began to cry. Her parents and even her sister came and knocked on the door, trying to get her to come out, but Spencer didn't answer them. It wasn't until she head the snapping of twigs coming from outside that made Spencer get up and go over to her window.

She opened up the window and instantly a boy scrambled into the window and on to the floor. He picked himself up and looked at Spencer. Spencer noticed that it was the same boy from next door.

"Hey." The boy said

"Hi. What are you doing here? Why are you climbing up to my window?" Spencer asked and tried to wipe away her tears so he wouldn't see her cry.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. As I was walking past my window I saw you come into your room crying. And I think I saw your dad leaving with suitcases. Are you okay?" The boy asked with full concern.

Spencer couldn't believe that this boy that she didn't even know was risking breaking his neck and getting in trouble just to make sure she was okay. Spencer shook her head no and collapsed into his arms.

He gently cared her over to her red chair and sat down with her in his arms. He just held her tight while she cried.

"Since I'm in your room and letting you cry on me I thought I should at least tell you may name. I'm Toby." Toby introduced himself and Spencer laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Toby. I'm Spencer." Spencer introduced herself and could see Toby smiling.

"Spencer?" Toby repeats her name and smiled down at her." I like it. It's cool."

Spencer laughed again and this time Toby joined her.

"Thank you for being here Toby. And for letting me use your shirt as my tissue." Spencer joked and Toby chuckled.

"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay." Toby said and he didn't know it, but Spencer had fallen asleep in his arms. "Goodnight, Spence."

In the morning Spencer woke up and Toby was still there with her, holding her. After Toby woke up he climbed out of her window and back to his house. After that they were almost inseparable. They spent so much time together that if you couldn't find Toby look for Spencer. It never occurred to them that there was a deep bond between them that ventured far more than a friendship.

They were about to find out because their senior year was not only going to question their relationship, but is also going to be bringing a lot of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Senior Year

* * *

_Present Day_

Things have changed over those three years. Spencer and Toby have grown up quite a bit. Toby no longer had his shaggy brown hair, his hair was now jelled up in a very nice new hair style. He no longer wore baggy clothes that hid his body and his muscles, his style changed to jeans and regular fitting sized t-shirts. He grew taller and that sort of pissed Spencer off because she was so close to being his height, but no quite yet.

Spencer grew up to be a beautiful young lady. Her body began to get curves and she grew into them nicely. Her hair grew longer and flowed to down to the middle of her back, but she curled it everyday. She got more bold with her clothing choices, but that was mainly thanks to Hanna. She started to wear even grew a little taller, but it wasn't tall enough to be exactly Toby's height.

Spencer and Toby grew up together over those three years. Ever since that night in her bedroom, Toby would climb up to her window every night to make sure she was okay. Spencer let him in and let him stay even when she did and didn't cry. When she wasn't crying over her dad she and Toby would play scrabble, talk,or watch movies.

They shared so many things during those nights. Spencer would talk about her family and Toby opened up and talked about his mom. Spencer was the only girl who he talked about his mother with after his mother passed away.

Outside of her bedroom they spent a lot of time together. They hung out at the Brew, the Grill, and they even spent time with Spencer's friends. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were really fond of Toby and found him attractive. The one thing the girls couldn't figure out was how Spencer was the only one who didn't notice he was.

* * *

"Spencer your cars not out of the shop and I can't take you to school this morning." Veronica said to her daughter at the breakfast table.

"It's okay mom. Toby's gonna give me a ride." Spencer said and she's pretty sure she saw her mother smirk and shake her head.

"Alright, just be safe and have a great first day." Veronica kissed her daughter on the head and then left out of the front door.

As soon as her mother left Spencer put her empty bowl of cereal in the sink. She put two pieces of bread into the toaster and waited for them to be done. The back door opened and Spencer didn't have to worry about who it was because she knew it was Toby.

"Morning Spence." Toby said as he walked through the back door.

He walked into the kitchen and hugged Spencer. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and waited for the toast.

"Hurry up Toby. Eat and shower so we won't be late." Spencer said and Toby playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom. I don't want the perfect Spencer Hastings to be late for her first day of her senior year. That would be a crime!" Toby joked and Spencer playfully pushed him.

"Whatever, just hurry please. I'll be in my room waiting for you." Spencer said and went upstairs and left Toby to eat his breakfast.

Toby had been coming over everyday over the summer after her mom left for work to shower. His step-sister, Jenna, and his step-mom would always hog the only two bathrooms. Toby needed his own space so he came over to use one of the Hastings many bathrooms. Spencer's mother of course wasn't clued in about this and Spencer planned to keep it that way.

Spencer waited patiently in her room, reading her '_Catcher in the Rye_' book in French.

"Don't you ever take a break from studying?" Spencer looked up and Toby was standing in her doorway in nothing, but a towel and was still a little wet.

"Well this year I have AP French so I'd like to get a head start on it. I heard the class could be kind of hard." Spencer said and Toby chuckled at her.

"I doubt that this class will be hard for you Spence. You're like the smartest girl in Rosewood. I might have to study extra hard for French." Toby said and Spencer smiled at him.

"You have AP French this year?" Spencer asked curiously and Toby nodded his head.

"I might need some extra help. Do you think you could be my special tutor?" Toby raised his eyebrow at her and Spencer laughed.

"I'll be your tutor, but only if you put some clothes on." Spencer bit her lip and looked Toby up and down. He _has_ grown up a lot.

"Why? Uncomfortable with the male body?" Toby joked and walked more into the room.

Spencer grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it at Toby.

"No, I just don't want to be late and we only have like ten minutes before the bell rings and we still have to get there."

"Alright! Alright! Hold your fire." Toby out his hands in defense when Spencer picked up the book to throw it at him." Jeez, I'll leave you don't have to knock me out with a book."

Toby quickly picked up the pillow and threw it Spencer, then dashed out of the room before she could throw it back at him. Spencer got up and grabbed her bag for school and her house keys.

"Toby! I'll be downstairs!" Spencer yelled from the hallway.

Spencer walked past the bathroom, but Toby came racing out.

"Race you downstairs!" Toby shouted and Spencer reacted immediately and they both raced for the stairs.

It probably was not a good idea because Spencer tripped him up. Toby grabbed hold of her as he was falling down. They both came crashing down the stairs together. Spencer landed on her back and Toby leaned on his face. He lifted his head to look at her and they both busted up laughing.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked while he still laughing.

"Am I okay? You are the one who landed on his face." Spencer said and laughed even hard and so did Toby.

Toby pushed himself off the floor and extended his hand to help up Spencer.

"I still beat you though." Spencer said and winked at him.

"Oh please we hit the floor at the same time. It was a tie." Toby said and rubbed his forehead because it kind of hurt when it hit the floor.

"Alright fine I'll say it's a tie. I'm only saying it because I feel sorry that you landed on your face." Spencer teased and playfully smacked Toby's forehead lightly.

"Okay then I want a rematch." Toby declared and a thought formed in his head." Race you to the truck!"

Toby took off and ran straight out the Hastings back door. Spencer was right behind him when she remembered something.

"Hey, you cheated you know I have to the lock the door!" Spencer yelled out to Toby who was halfway to the his truck.

"That's the whole point Spence!" Toby yelled back as he approached his car.

Spencer groaned and went back to the door and locked it. She walked over to Toby's truck and hopped in. She could see that Toby was smiling and she hated his smile because it always made her want to smile.

"Don't say anything to me, cheater." Spencer said and Toby cracked up laughing.

Spencer wanted to be mad, but she couldn't help it his laugh was contagious. She laughed right along with Toby.

"Can we go now before we are late?" Spencer asked and Toby nodded his head.

"Yeah sure. Are you excited about senior year?" Toby asked as he started the ignition.

"Yeah and I'm glad I have the girls and my best guy friend there with me." Spencer said and saw Toby grinning.

"And who is said _best guy friend_?" Toby asked fully aware that it was him.

"I'll let you use your imagination for that one." Spencer teased and Toby chuckled.

He backed out of the Hastings driveway and got on the main road to Rosewood High.

* * *

They pulled up to Rosewood High with three minutes before the bell was supposed to ring.

"See I told you we weren't gonna be late you should have more faith in me." Toby said as he got his backpack out of the back of his truck.

"Maybe next time we'll actually be early if you actually came over earlier to shower." Spencer said.

"Keep sassing me Hastings and you'll be walking." Toby joked.

"Keep threating me Cavanaugh and you'll be showering in my backyard with the hose." Spencer retorted back and Toby smiled at her.

"Touché. Come on I'll walk you to your first class." Toby said and led Spencer into the school.

"Wait won't you be late for your own class?" Spencer asked and Toby shrugged.

"It's okay Spence, I've got a few things to do first anyways."

Tony walked Spencer down the hall and to her first class which was

Economics.

"I'll meet you and the girls at lunch." Toby said and hugged Spencer before he walked down the hallway.

Spencer entered her class right before the bell rang. All the seats were taken except for one in the front on the last row by the window. Spencer didn't mind because she liked sitting in the front row.

Spencer got out her notebook and pencil to copy down the notes the teacher wrote on the board. Her phone buzzed in her bag and Spencer reached into her bag to see that she had a text.

_Don't work yourself too hard it's still only the the first day of school :P_

-Toby

Spencer smiled at the text message. She put her phone back in her bag looked back up at the teacher. The guy seating next to he tapped her arm. She looked over at the guy and he looked pretty cute. He had blue eyes and neat cut light brown hair.

"You dropped this." The guy said and handed Spencer the pencil that she accidentally knocked on the floor when she was checking her phone.

"Umm thanks..." Spencer waited for him to introduce himself.

"Andrew. My name is Andrew Campbell." Andrew smiled at Spencer and she blushed.

"Thanks Andrew. I'm Spencer. Spencer Hastings." Spencer smiled back at him.

"It's very nice to meet you Spencer." Andrew looked Spencer up and down and bit his lip. Spencer blushed once again when he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Spencer thought the year was off to a good start already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After School Study Session

* * *

It turns out that Spencer would be seeing a lot more of Andrew. They had three classes together and they both joined the decathlon team. Spencer and Andrew got closer during those classes and he even sat with her, Emily, Paige, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Toby at lunch. The girls seemed to like Andrew just fine, but Toby wasn't very fond of him. Toby didn't even stay for the whole lunch because he got sick of Spencer and Andrews flirting so he left with Caleb. Spencer asked her friends if they knew what was wrong with him, but they all gave her _'are you kidding'_ looks. Even when they had AP French Toby didn't talk to Spencer until the teacher told him he had to because they were paired up for the day.

Even with everything that happened at school Toby still took Spencer home after school. Spencer invited him inside to help him with the French see saw him struggling with in class today. Toby's mood seemed to lighten up when him and Spencer were in her living room joking around they were used to doing.

"Okay Toby try saying hello my name is Toby in French." Spencer said and Toby sat up straight on the couch and took a breathe

"Okay umm... bonjour... votre nom est...Toby." Toby raised his eyebrow at her to see if he got it right. She just smiled at him.

"That's was really close Toby, but you said hello your name is Toby. You were supposed to say bonjour mon nom est Toby." Spencer said for him and for some reason when Spencer spoke in French it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I'm never gonna get this." Toby tossed his textbook onto the coffee then threw his head back and groaned.

Spencer placed her hand on his knee." Toby trust me you'll get this I can guarantee you will. I have faith in you"

Toby picked his head back up and grinned at Spencer."I guess your right. I'll get it eventually and besides I do have the best and smartest tutor in Rosewood."

Toby placed his hand over hers that was still on his knee. For some reason this time they felt a tiny spark when their hands touched.

Spencer cleared her throat and moved her hand away from Toby's knee.

"Let's move on to the flash cards. Can you get them from out of my room? They're on my nightstand." Spencer asked and Toby nodded his head.

Toby climbed the stairs to her bedroom while Spencer got up to get them a snack. There was a knock at the back door once she entered the kitchen. She walked back through the living room and opened the back door. It was Andrew.

"Hey Spence. Sorry I'm a little late." Andrew said and kissed Spence on the cheek, then entered the house.

"It's okay Andrew we were just going through the basics of French." Spencer smiled at Andrew and gestured for him to have a seat and he made himself comfortable in the spot where Toby was sitting.

"Spence I found the-" Toby was walking down the steps and spotted the guy on the couch." Andrew. What are you doing here?"

Toby looked at Andrew and then at Spencer for an explanation.

"Andrew and I decided we could help each other study for the decathlon. I was helping you anyways so I thought he might as well join. Is that okay Toby?" Spencer asked begging him with her eyes to say yes and who was he to deny her.

"It's fine Spence, but I've got to head home. I'll take the flash cards with me and study later." Toby picked his leather jacket up off the chair and left out of the back door of the Hastings house.

"Toby!" Toby turned around to see Spencer running after him and turned around and she smacked right into his chest.

"What is it Spence?" Toby asked

"You don't have to leave. I'm not trying to put you out because Andrew's here. I want to help you with your French." Spencer said honestly and grabbed Toby's hand.

"Spence, it's okay you should go spend time with Andrew. I know how much you like him." Toby smiled weakly at her and Spencer couldn't tell that it was a fake smile.

"Toby just because I like Andrew doesn't mean-"

"It's okay Spence. We'll talk tomorrow in the morning." Toby smiled at her for real this time and turned to walk away, but Spencer grabbed his arm.

"Actually...Andrew wants to pick me up early tomorrow and have coffee and after school I told my dad I'll meet him at the club to tell him about my first day." Spencer said meekly that Toby didn't almost hear her.

"It's fine Spence. I'll just see you Wednesday." Toby smiled at her again and Spencer shook her head.

"Hanna was gonna pick me up on Wednesday and the girls and I were going shopping and eat dinner after school. Maybe I could see you this weekend." Spencer suggested and Toby looked surprised.

"The weekend? What are you doing this week that you're to busy to spend time with me?" Toby asked a little hurt and he took his hand away from Spencer's.

"On Thursday I get my car back so you won't need to drive me anymore and Melissa is coming home that night. And on Friday I have a...date with Andrew." Spencer and Toby chuckled in disbelief at what she was saying.

She was already making plans to do things that didn't involve him. He always involved Spencer in his plans. It's what they always did.

"Yeah sure. We'll just hang out over the weekend." Toby grinned at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks for understanding Toby. I promise that this weekend we'll do whatever you want to do." Spencer said and ran back inside to Andrew leaving Toby standing there.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Andrew asked once Spencer came back into the house.

"Yeah Toby just said he had stuff to do and that we'll study later." Spencer said with a shrug and then room a seat next to Andrew on the couch.

"Are you sure? Because to me it seemed like he was jealous that I was here with you." Andrew said seriously and Spencer didn't even look at him.

"Trust me, Toby and I are like brother and sister. There is nothing romantic there. Lets just get back to studying." Spencer declared and Andrew didn't try to fight her about it.

* * *

Toby went home and spent the remainder of his afternoon at home in his room. He read his books, made another one of those model cars that he crafted himself, and studied Spencer's French cards. He only came out to eat dinner and shower.

When he looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 10:00 P.M, he changed into his pajamas and put on some sneakers. He peeked out the door of his room to make sure that everyone was sleep before he left. After he was sure everyone was asleep he climbed out his window and left it open only a crack so that he could reentered his room in the morning. He jogged around to the front of his house and jogged down to the Hastings gate. He climbed over the gate and stealthy jogged around to the back of the house where Spencer's window was.

He climbed up to her window, which was not an easy task. When he reached her window something was wrong. Her curtains were closed. Spencer never closed the curtains because she always knew Toby would be coming up to see her. He was about to knock when he heard Spencer giggling. He listened in closer to hear that Spencer was on the phone with Aria talking about Andrew. Toby's faced fell and he dropped down from the window. He put his hands in his pajama pockets and took one last glance at Spencer's window before he hopped back over her gate.

"I don't know why you do it." Toby turned around to see Kate Randall standing on the sidewalk wearing jogging gear.

Toby didn't know why she was stopping him on the sidewalk in the middle of the night. Hanna always told everyone about how much of a bitch Kate can be.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toby said coldly and turned around to walk back home.

"I'm talking about when I jog this route every night how you always go see Spencer at night, but she never treats you as important as you treat her." Kate yelled out to him and that got him to stop and turn around.

"You don't know anything about me and Spencer's friendship. She's my best friend, of course I'm important to her." Toby yelled back her and she grinned at him.

"Then why did Andrew get to stay for dinner with the family. And here you are getting pushed aside, again when all you want to do is make sure she's okay." Kate said and Toby was at a lose for words.

"It doesn't matter. I know where I stand with Spencer." Toby said

"I'm just saying Toby that someone like Spencer who pushes you away when some new guy comes along then she doesn't deserve to have a friend like you. You are too good of a guy to be treated that way." Kate said and Toby was beginning to think that she might be right.

"And who does deserves to be my friend? You?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow and Kate shrugged.

"I know I don't have the best reputation, but I'm not as bad as people think. People think I'm really great when people get to know me." Kate smiled at Toby and he found himself smiling back.

"Maybe you could tell me what kind of person you really are. Can I walk you home?" Toby offered because he wasn't going to be doing anything else tonight. And he couldn't let a girl walk home alone at night.

"Sure...if you can keep up." Kate said and started jogging in the direction of her home. Toby jogged right along side her, starting up a conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's Our Day

* * *

Spencer called Toby in the morning on Saturday liked she promised so they could hang out the whole day. He told her that he'll be over soon to shower. Her mother was downstairs so all he had to do was walk in and head to the bathroom.

Spencer decided to text Andrew while she waited for Toby. Their date went very well. They even made plans to go out again next weekend. She was so engrossed in texting Andrew that she failed to hear that Toby had just came in the house. It wasn't until he snatched the phone out her hand that she realized that he was in the house and in her room.

"Toby I was using that!" Spencer said and reached for her phone, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"I distinctly remember that you said we could do anything I wanted today because its Saturday." Toby smiled at her and turned her phone off then put it in his pocket.

"I agreed to that, but I didn't agree to you holding my phone hostage. I was in the middle of texting Andrew."

"You can have your phone back later. I'm going to go shower because I need to." Toby said and Spencer now noticed how sweat Toby was.

"What have you been doing?" Spencer asked and pushed Toby's sweaty body away from her. She got a pretty good feel of his abs.

"I uh I went out for a jog this morning. I'll be back in a few minutes." Toby said nervously and then quickly exited the room.

It only took Toby about twenty-five minutes and was back. Spencer didn't know why, but she actually missed Toby while he was in the bathroom.

"Okay you've had your shower now can I have my phone back?" Spencer asked and held out her hands.

"Sorry, but you promised me that it would just be me and you hanging out. No texts, No calls, and nobody else. Today is our day. " Toby declared and without warning he picked Spencer up and threw her over his shoulder

"Toby! Put me down!" Spencer yelled and hit him on his back as he left out of her room.

"Nope." Toby said and continued to walk out of her room and down the stairs.

Mrs. Hastings and Melissa were in the kitchen seating at the island when Toby finally made it downstairs. Spencer saw her mother smiling at them and Melissa was chuckling and shaking her head.

"Mr. Hastings, I'm taking Spencer out for the day. Is that okay?" Toby asked with Spencer still thrown over his shoulder.

"Sure Toby just don't break her." Mr. Hastings patted Toby on the shoulder before heading towards the stairs.

"Hello! Doesn't anybody care that I'm being taken somewhere against my will." Spencer said to everyone and they just laughed at her.

"It doesn't look like you're putting up much of a fight." Melissa said and Spencer looked over Toby's shoulder to glare at her.

"You know Toby since you're here do you think you could come by sometime and set up Spencer's new bookcase?" Veronica asked.

"Sure thing Mrs. Hastings I'll do it as soon as possible." Toby said and Veronica thanked him and went up the stairs.

Toby carried Spencer over to the backdoor and bent down to grab her shoes before leaving the house.

"You two have fun. Not too much fun though!" Melissa shouted out to them and Spencer looked at her confused. Melissa noticed that Spencer didn't understand so she winked at her.

"Toby if I'm being kidnapped could you at least tell me where we're going?" Spencer asked and Toby set her down on the ground once they were in the driveway.

"We are going for a ride." Toby handed her one of the helmets to his motorcycle and her shoes.

"And makes you think I'm going to ride on this thing?" Spencer raised her eyebrow at him and he gave her a sly grin. With out warning her picked Spencer up again and positioned her on the his motorcycle. He took the helmet out of her hands and placed it on her head.

"I think you're going to ride it." Toby said sarcastically before he put his helmet on then joined Spencer on the bike."Hold on tight."

Toby revved the engine on the bike, making Spencer clutch him tighter. Toby drove out of the Hastings driveway and onto the rode. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy riding the motorcycle. The bike made her feel alive. Being with Toby made her feel alive. And the same thing went for him.

* * *

Toby cruised around Rosewood for a few hours until he thought of a great place to take her. The place was just outside of Rosewood right next to the '_Welcome To Rosewood_' sign. He took them up on that hill and parked his back close to the edge of the hill.

"Wow." Spencer took off her helmet and walked closer to the edge to get a better view of Rosewood." This view is amazing."

"Yeah I know. I used to come up here to think." Toby said after he took of his helmet and got of the bike, then he took a seat on a log close to Spencer. She took a seat next to him on the log.

"What did you used to think about when you came up here?" Spencer watched Toby weakly smile and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I used to think about a lot of things, but mainly my mom."

"Toby, I'm sorry." Spencer placed her hand in his knee and he smirked at her.

"You didn't do anything so therefore you don't have to apologize. She's in a better place and even thought sometimes I miss her I know that it's better for her to be there than to be in pain and suffering." Toby clutched her hand that was on his knee.

"Do you think about anything else up here?" Spencer asked trying to take change the tough subject for Toby.

"Yeah of course. I used to spend a lot of time up here." Toby let go her hand and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Do you think about me?" Spencer asked nervously and Toby chuckled.

"Yeah Spence, I do think about you. Every time I think of my mom and how I lost her. I think about how you're here to make me feel better when I start to get too sad because I miss her."

"I'm glad that I can be here for you. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"I love knowing that." Toby kissed the top her head and she moved closer to him.

"I won't be your friend for long if you don't feed me." Spencer stomach started to growl and Toby laughed.

Spencer stood up and held out her hands to help him up. She led him over to the motorcycle and picked up his helmet.

"Do you think maybe I could drive it this time?" Spencer asked and Toby smiled at her and nodded.

Spencer got on the bike first and Toby settled on behind her. This would be her first time controlling the motorcycle.

"Please just don't kill us." Toby said nervously and Spencer only chuckled at him.

"You better hold on real tight." Spencer joked, but Toby gripped one of his hands over hers on the handle bars and the other hand tightly around her waist.

"This is just a precaution." Toby said and his hand squeezed tighter on her waist. His movement made her gasp and sent shivers up her body.

"Alright, now we can go." Spencer started up the bike and drove back into Rosewood.

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to be back in Rosewood. Since they were both hungry, they decided to get dinner at the Grill. They were seated in the back at a table for two. Spencer ordered pasta with Alfredo sauce and Toby ordered the Mexican chili.

"Why have you taken a special interest in jogging lately?" Spencer asked as they waited for there food.

"I uh I like to stay fit and stay healthy. So how did your date with Andrew go?" Toby said trying to change the subject away from him. He didn't want to explain why he now had a certain interest in jogging in the morning and at night.

"It went...good. Andrew was really sweet. My mom likes him, but she told me that she liked you better." Spencer had to admit that she didn't have as much fun with Andrew than she did when she was with Toby.

"I can't help that your mom has loved me ever since I stood up for you went Mona would be mean to you and say that your the reason your dad left." Toby smirked at her and she smiled at him weakly.

"You haven't been coming up to window lately. Why?" Spencer asked and Toby almost choked on his lemonade.

"I guess I was just to preoccupied. You know it's a new school year and I'm settling trying to catch up in French and other classes." Toby shrugged and didn't look Spencer in the eye.

"Well you're more than welcome to come up tonight. Only if you want to because its your day."

"Correction it's _our_ day." Toby said and smiled at her again and she giggled.

The food came as soon as Toby was done talking. Over dinner they talked and laughed just enjoying each other company. Spencer tried to pay for dinner, but Toby wouldn't have it. So they came to an agreement that he'll pay for the meal and she'll leave a tip. After the dinner they got ice cream for dessert and Spencer asked Toby to make one more stop before going back home. She wanted to go to an old book store. Toby waited outside for her on his bike.

"I got you something." Spencer said to Toby once she came out. He handed him the package." Don't open it until you get home."

"Spence, you didn't have to get me anything." Toby said and held the brown package in his hand.

"It's okay I wanted too. Now lets get out of here."

Spencer climbed back onto the bike and this time Toby didn't clutch her hand. He let her drive all on her own. They arrived back at the Hastings house a few minutes later.

* * *

"Thanks I had a really great time today." Spencer took off the helmet and tried to give it back to Toby.

"You keep it for next time." Toby winked at her and started up the bike and took off.

Spencer took her keys out of purse and entered her house.

"Spencer, your home. Did you and Toby have fun?" Veronica asked her daughter once she saw the smile on her face.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." Spencer looked down at the helmet and grinned. Spencer smiled at her mother before she went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Toby just pulled up to his house and put his bike in the garage. His parents car wasn't in the driveway, but Jenna's was.

"Hey Toby." Jenna greeted Toby from the living room when he entered the house.

"Jenna." Toby said and made a break for the stairs, but Jenna jumped off the couch and ran over to him.

"Were you out with Kate?" Jenna asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, I was with Spencer." Toby said coldly hoping that she would just drop the conversation.

"Wow does Spencer know how much you and Kate spend time with each other?"

"I don't think she'd care if she knew. And besides Jenna my relationship with Kate and my friendship with Spencer is none of your business." Toby marched up the stairs to his room only to have Jenna follow him.

"I'm just saying Toby don't go breaking those girls hearts."

"What are you talking about Jenna? Spencer is my friend we have never and never will be involved."

"Okay, but just remember things change over time. Sometimes feelings change too." Jenna said and then left out of Toby's room.

Toby got up and closed and locked the door behind her. He took of his jacket and placed it on his desk chair. He pulled the package that Spencer gave him out of the jacket pocket. It was a book. Not just any book, but his favorite book '_Catcher in the Rye_' in French. He opened up to a blank page in the and there was a note from Spencer.

_It's helps to read a book in another language that you've already read. Hopefully this helps because what kind of tutor would I be if you weren't learning? N'étudient pas trop dur ;)_

-Love, Spencer

Toby laughed to himself once he read what she wrote. He left his room to go her a shower and he changed into his pjs. He walked over to his window and opened it up. Before he could climb out he got a text.

_You up for another jog?_

-Kate

Toby held the phone in his hand pondering his decision.

_Can't tonight I've got something important to do. Sorry_

-Toby

He grabbed something off the shelf in his room then climbed out his window and headed over to the Hastings house.

* * *

Spencer had just gotten out of the shower and changed into her pajamas when she heard a knock at her window. She smiled then went over to the window and opened it. Toby came tumbling into her room. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the book." Toby said and hugged her tightly.

"No problem. Are you staying the night?"

Toby nodded his head and pulled out something behind his back.

"I thought we could have a rematch, _goofball_." Toby joked and Spencer laughed. He pulled out from behind his back scrabble.

"You are so on."

Toby sat on Spencer's bed and began setting up the game. She walked over to help him, but her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Hey. I missed you today. Do you want to go do something now?_

-Andrew

Spencer looked up at Toby on her bed to see him smiling to himself.

_Can't I'm already busy. Sorry_

-Spencer

-_Are you with Toby?_

-Andrew

_Yes I promised him today was just me and him._

-Spencer

Spencer turned off her phone before Andrew could text her back.

She didn't want to have this fight with Andrew about Toby. This wouldn't be the first time they had a disagreement about her spending time with him. Spencer brushed it off and was going to call Andrew tomorrow, but for right now it was just her and Toby.

"Everything okay?" Toby asked when she joined him on the bed. He noticed how annoyed she looked when she was on her phone.

Spencer looked up into his blue eyes and saw the love and concern for her. She couldn't help, but smile at Toby.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm ready to kick your ass at scrabble." Spencer winked at him and they started the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things Change And People Change

* * *

It's been two weeks since school started and Spencer and Toby haven't seen each other since the first weekend after school didn't come over in the morning to shower and didn't sit with her at lunch didn't even seen each other after school anymore. Spencer was mainly busy with Andrew because he was all over her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't with Toby at all. Now her and Andrew were a couple and it was going fairly well.

"Spencer, it's been a while since I've seen Toby over here." Veronica said to her daughter as she waited for the coffee to be ready.

"Yeah it has. I guess we've just been busy with school." Spencer said with a shrug and went back to eating her breakfast at the island.

"You know at first I thought you and Toby had an argument. But then I thought to myself that you two never fought." Veronica poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah we never have. We were just to busy to see each other these last two weeks." Spencer got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"But you weren't busy enough to see Andrew almost everyday for the last few weeks." Veronica said and Spencer's head snapped up.

"Mom, it's different with Andrew. He's my boyfriend now" Veronica grinned at her daughter and kissed her head.

"I'm just saying Spencer don't forget who your friends are. I'll be home late tonight." Spencer nodded her head and watched her mom take some coffee to go and leave the house.

Spencer went into the living room and settled down on the couch. Her mothers words were running through her head. She couldn't even focus on the t.v. She couldn't take it anymore she had to talk to Toby. She didn't want him to feel like she was ignoring him.

She ran upstairs to get some shoes and then ran out the door. It didn't take her very long to get to the Cavanaugh's porch since they were next door. It was Saturday afternoon and she was pretty sure Toby was home. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

"I'm sorry this is not-" Toby opened the door to ask who ever it was to come back later. Until he saw that it was Spencer.

Spencer took in his appearance. His hair was disheveled and he didn't have a shirt on.

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time, but I thought that maybe we could do something?" Spencer blushed when she looked at Toby's naked torso. His abs were absolutely to die for.

"I'm sorry Spence, I don't feel like it." Toby asked and Spencer was a little taken aback.

"I wanted to spend time with you. I know we haven't seen each other in a few weeks, but maybe we could change that with a movie marathon and pizza at my house?" Spencer suggested and Toby sighed and looked back inside his house.

"Spencer I can't I'm studying for French with my tutor." Toby stepped outside and joined Spencer on the porch then closed the door behind him.

"Your tutor? I thought I was your tutor." Spencer was now confused.

Toby used to only ask her for help with his French.

"Well I can't have a tutor who's invisible." Toby said and Spencer knew he was referring to the fact that she hasn't been around much.

"Who's your new tutor?" Spencer asked and Toby didn't have to answer her because his tutor opened the door.

"Toby what's taking you so long-" Kate said and then noticed that Toby wasn't alone on the porch." Oh hello Spencer."

Kate smiled at Spencer and Spencer glared at her. She took in Kate's appearance and noticed that her hair was disheveled as well and her shirt was on backwards. She looked between Toby and Kate and realized something more was going on than conjugating verbs.

"Kate." Spencer said coldly and Toby looked between the two girls.

"Kate I'll be coming in soon. I have to talk with Spencer." Toby said to Kate and she nodded her head.

"It was nice to see you Spencer." Kate said then kissed Toby on the cheek before she went back inside his house.

Spencer crossed her arms and gave Toby a disappointed look.

"What?" Toby asked when he saw how she was looking at him.

"What is going on in there?"

"I told you that we were studying."

"Yeah right. What are studying? How long you can stick your tongues down each other throat?" Spencer said angrily, but didn't know why she was upset.

"Spencer..." Toby tried to get her to calm down before things got out of hand, but she spoke before he could finish.

"No! I'm sorry you said you were studying. So you were naming each others body parts in French!" Spencer was yelling now and Toby prayed that no one heard her and would try to come over here to fix the situation.

"Spencer, why do you even care!?" Toby yelled back frustrated with Spencer.

"Because I don't...want you to do anything stupid."

"Spencer, I've known you for three years and I can tell when you're lying to me. I don't have a problem with Andrew. So what's the real reason you have a problem with Kate?" Toby crossed his arms as Spencer looked like she was about to cry.

"Toby that's not fair..."

"Isn't it Spence? I don't tell you who to date so who are you to tell me who I get to see and not see?" Toby's face was a straight as a line. This was their first argument and it looked like she was about to lose it.

Spencer didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. She had Andrew, but couldn't stand to see Toby being with Kate.

"Spencer, I hope that you can accept the fact that me and Kate will be spending a lot of time together because I like her."

"You know how I feel about hope...it breeds eternal misery."

Spencer stomped off the porch and Toby called after her. She didn't turn around she kept on walking home. She stopped short when she got to the door. She pulled out a phone and sent a text to the girls.

_S.O.S_

-Spencer

* * *

Spencer didn't want to Melissa asking questions about why she was upset so her and the girls met at the Brew. Spencer just finished telling them about what happened at Toby's house.

"Can you believe him? He's actually dating someone like Kate." Spencer scoffed and drank some of coffee.

"How do you know their dating Spence? They could just be fooling around." Emily suggested and Spencer pretended to gag.

"Spence, maybe Em's right. I don't think Toby wouldn't actually date her after everything Hanna said about her." Aria said and Spencer looked at Hanna, who looked pretty guilty.

"Han, what do you know?"

"I-I don't know anything." Hanna croaked out and smiled." Hey are those new boots."

"Oh my gosh you totally know something. Spill it!" Spencer demanded and everyone waited for Hanna to speak up.

Hanna sighed deeply." Alright you guys know how I like to spend some weekends at my dad. Well I did last week and my dad thought it would be a good idea to bond with Kate. He told me she was seeing some guy and that we should go on a double date with me and Caleb. I didn't know she'd be being bringing Toby until we arrived at the restaurant."

"So they are a couple?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so because they didn't say they were. I just think that they might be sleeping together. I mean you should have seen the way they couldn't keep their hands off each other at dinner it was worse than me and Caleb."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Spencer frowned and pushed away her coffee.

"Spence, why do you care about what Toby's doing with Kate?" Aria asked and Spencer shrugged while not looking up at her friends.

"Oh my gosh! Spencer Hastings are you jealous?" Hanna teased and everyone laughed, but Spencer.

"No! I just...I just...I don't want him to do something stupid like get her pregnant or catch something."

"Are you sure you're just not jealous that the fact that he's not making passionate love to you." Hanna winked at her and her words caused Emily to choke on her tea and for Spencer's eyes to grow bigger.

"Hanna! You can't say that kind of stuff out loud. We are in public." Aria scolded Hanna, but she just shrugged it off.

"What! Come on Spence, you can't tell me that don't find his gorgeous blue eyes and muscular body, with his abs, attractive?" Hanna asked and everyone really wanted to hear her answer.

" Toby is like a brother to me. And besides I have Andrew."

"Yeah Spence, but you've got to think. Do you really like Andrew or does being with him feel safe, comfortable. More importantly ask yourself this if Toby and Andrew both called you at the same time wanting to go do something, who's call would you answer right away?" Emily said and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

* * *

The girls finished up their coffee at the Brew then said their goodbyes. Spencer was almost home when she stopped her car in front of the Cavanaugh's house. She got out and knocked on the front door. Toby opened it right away.

"Hey." Spencer greeted, but he just looked at her." Hey, could we talk?"

Toby opened up the door for her to come in. He closed the door after she entered and walked up the stairs with Spencer following him. They walked into his room and he closed the door.

"Alright, you wanted to talk so talk." Toby crossed his arms and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry. You were right if you can accept my relationship with Andrew then I can accept your relationship with Kate." Spencer said and Toby smiled at her then pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Thanks Spence, but me and Kate are not dating we are just...talking."

"Talking? Is that code for something?" Spencer asked and Toby laughed at her.

"No, it just means she's not my girlfriend. We are just friends."

"What about what I saw earlier? Friends don't have their hair messed up and clothes off and on backwards if their just studying. Unless I'm doing my tutoring wrong?" Spencer joked and Toby playfully pushed her making her fall onto his bed.

"Okay, we're attracted to each other. And when two people who have feelings for each other and they are left alone things happen." Toby said with a shrug and sat on top of his desk.

"It's just I've never seen you be interested in anyone before. Is Kate the first girl you've ever been interested in or dated?"

"No, I've had girlfriends before I moved here. Kate wasn't the only girl I was attracted to, but that other girl probably has never thought about me like that." Toby said and nervously messed with his model car on the desk.

"Will you tell me about her, please?" Spencer asked intrigued.

Toby took a deep breath and moved from the desk to sit next to Spencer on the bed.

"It was when I turned fifteen. I was walking down the street one day when I saw her. I mean I knew her, but this was the first time I _saw_ her. She was laughing with her friends and her smile was amazing. She had the most beautiful eyes that I wanted to look at all day. I was gonna ask her out to the school dance, but someone had beat me to the punch. Since we were friends she told all about how much she liked this guy. Because I was her friend I supported her and she kept dating him until they broke up. I was so used to being in the friend zone that I didn't even try to after her again."

"What happened to the girl?"

"The girl and I stayed friends." Toby grinned sadly at Spencer." She even has a new boyfriend now."

"Toby, that girl was dumb not to notice how wonderful a guy you are. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Yeah it's not big deal. I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her in my life at all."

Spencer looked up into Toby's blue eyes. They were sitting very close to each other and it didn't seem to bother them. Toby used his free and to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind Spencer's ear. He didn't stop there, he used his hand to gently caress her cheek. Almost on instinct Spencer moved in closer so that their lips brushed against each other, there was an immediate spark. Toby was about to go in for the full kiss when her phone rang making them both spring apart. Spencer pulled out her phone and Andrew was calling.

"Hey, Andrew." Spencer saw Toby's expression change when she said Andrew.

"Babe, I need to see you. I wanted to take you,your dad, your mom, and Melissa out to dinner tomorrow night. I heard your dad was coming to see you and I'd thought it'd be a great time to meet him." Andrew said enthusiastically.

"I don't think that'a a great idea. It's not the right time."

"Well what are you doing Spence?"

Toby made a bold move and pulled Spencer gently by the neck so that her face was close to his. Her lips inches from his and his eyes boring into hers. Spencer breath hitched in her throat. Toby took the phone out of Spencer's hand.

"Hello? Spencer? Spencer, are you -" Toby hung up the phone and handed it back to her.

Toby let go of Spencer's neck and stood up off the bed.

"I think you should talk to Andrew when you get home." Toby opened the door for her and she stood up, but stopped to look at Toby, but he didn't look at her.

"I'll...um...I'll see you later." Spencer said and Toby only nodded his head.

* * *

Spencer quickly made her way out of the house and to her car. She got in and pulled into her driveway.

"Spencer, sweetie where have you been? Did you go and talk to Toby?" Veronica asked once she saw her daughter come in to the house.

"No, I went to lunch with the girls and we just hung out at Emily's afterwards." Spencer lied she didn't want to tell her mother about the awkward encounter that just happened with her best friend. An awkward encounter that for some reason gave her butterflies and made her weak in the knees.

"You look pretty worn out. Why don't you head on up to bed." Veronica patted her daughters arms and dismissed her.

Spencer walked up to her room and collapsed into her red chair by the window. She didn't know what just happened between her and Toby. It was so wrong, but felt so right. Spencer looked over into Toby's window to see him sitting on his bed just staring at the wall. He looked over at Spencer and she immediately put her head down. When she looked back up his light was off and he climbed into bed.

Spencer closed the curtains on her window and sat there thinking about Toby. She thought about what he said about the mystery girl when he was fifteen. The way he talked about that girl made her think that Toby was head over heels for this girl. She tried to piece together when they were fifteen to see if she could remember Toby taking any interest into any girls. Then hit her. It was the day before the school dance and Toby asked her to meet him after school because he had something important to ask her. On her way to see Toby, Alex Santiago stopped her and asked her to the dance and she said yes. She ran to Toby to tell him all about Alex and all he did was smile and nod.

Spencer never noticed then, but Toby wasn't all that thrilled when Alex asked her out. He never was happy in the presence of Alex and her. Spencer put two and two together. Toby liked her when they were fifteen years old and she's just figuring it out now. Spencer felt liked she'd been slapped in the face for not knowing that Toby feels that way about her. She doesn't even know if he stills feels that way. Spencer picked up her phone to call him, but a different number popped up. It was Andrew.

"Spencer, what the hell happened to you!?" Andrew yelled through the phone.

"I'm sorry the call was lost."

"Jeez Spence, you had me worried sick. I thought something bad had happened. I don't know what I'd do if something did."

"Andrew, I'm fine."

"Good because I need to have a talk with you about something."

"Sure what is it?"

"I don't want to do it over the phone. Meet me at the Brew on Monday morning?"

"Sure I'll be there."

"That's great. Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Andrew."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I loved all the amazing ****reviews. This chapter is what you've all been waiting for. The next chapter will be unbelievable. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

It Never Happened

* * *

For the past few days Toby and Spencer avoided each other like the plague. Spencer told the girls about what happened between her and Toby. They weren't surprised that it happened, in fact they were expecting it to. On Monday Spencer met with Andrew and he had a very serious talk with her. He talked about meeting her dad and he talked Spencer down until she agreed to let them have dinner with him on the weekend with her father. Here Spencer was on Wednesday in her AP French class taking down notes.

Toby came into his AP French class late because he was with Kate. He walked over to his seat next to Spencer and pulled out his notebook. Spencer looked over at Toby and noticed a hickey on the side of his neck. Toby must not have been ashamed about his hickey because he sure wasn't hiding it. He looked over at Spencer and she quickly looked down at her notes.

"Hey." Toby whispered, but Spencer didn't look at him so he tapped her on her arm." Hey, could we talk?"

"I don't know, why don't you go talk to Kate." Spencer whispered back and snatched her arm out of his reach.

"Spencer, please just let me explain. I know I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." Toby begged and that only infuriated her even more.

"Did you ever stop to think about how I felt. _I'm_ the one leaned into you."

"Wait, so you wanted me to kiss you?" Toby asked confused, but Spencer didn't answer him."Spencer, talk to me please."

"Toby, now is not the time to have this conversation."

"Then when is? I've been trying to talk to for the past few days and I'm not gonna stop until you talk to me." Spencer looked over at Toby's serious face. He wasn't leaving her alone until they talked.

"Alright, we'll talk, but not here not now." Spencer whispered back and that was good enough for Toby because he went back to writing his notes.

* * *

The class seemed to drag on for hours. Toby and Spencer would steal glances at each other when the other thought they weren't looking. As soon as the bell ran Spencer bolted out of the door and to her locker. She was putting away her textbook when she felt two arms circle around her.

"Toby, stop!" Spencer pushed the hands away and turned around to see Andrew not Toby.

"Toby? Why would Toby be touching you like that?" Andrew crossed his arms and waited for her to explain.

"H-he doesn't. I'm sorry, Toby has been trying to scare me all day and I thought it was him because I was a little scared." Spencer lied a little bit. She was scared that it would have been Toby and Andrew would have seen him.

"Uh-huh. Spence, I came to ask you if you wanted a ride home?" Andrew asked and Spencer glanced down the hallway to see Toby standing at his locker looking at them.

"No, I've got to meet the girls after school." Spencer lied again, but Andrew brought it.

"Okay, I'll come by your house later when you get done with the girls." Andrew kissed Spencer right on the lips. It took Spencer by surprise because it was a little rough. When they broke the kiss he looked down the hallway and grinned. Toby had left.

Spencer finished getting her things from her locker and walked down the nearly vacant hallway. She was almost to the double doors when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an empty class room. She looked up at the person who grabbed her and it was Toby.

"Toby, what the hell-"

Toby placed a finger on her lip shushing her. He looked outside the door to make sure no one saw them. He closed the door and locked it before turning back around to Spencer.

"We need to talk." Toby removed his finger from her lip.

"Toby, I told you we would talk later. I can't do this right now." Spencer brushed past Toby and tried to open the door.

Toby grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from leaving the room. She tried to get out his hold, but he was to strong. Toby sat her down on the teachers desk and stood in between her legs.

"If you don't want to talk now that's fine, but let me ask you one thing." Toby begged in a desperate voice.

"Alright, you can ask me one thing and then you'll wait till I call you to talk later."

"Did you want to kiss me?" Toby used his hand to tilt her chin up so that she could look in his eyes.

"Yes." Spencer said with little hesitation.

"Do you want me to kiss you now?"

"That's two questions." Spencer said and Toby laughed.

Toby leaned in closer to Spencer's lips and she shut her eyes and he moved from between Spencer's legs and walked over by the door.

"It's okay Spence, I'll only kiss you when you ask." Toby grinned at her before leaving the classroom and leaving Spencer feeling flustered.

Spencer hopped off the desk and gathered her things. She walked out of the school building and to her car. It took her a lot longer to get home than she thought because Toby kept popping up in her head.

"Mom, I'm home." Spencer called out in her house.

"She's not here." Melissa said as she came down stairs and sat in the living room.

"Where is she?"

"She said that dad called and wanted to meet her for dinner." Melissa said with a shrug and turned on the t.v.

"That's a good thing, Mel. Isn't it?"

"I don't know Spence. Mom and dad have been going back and fourth for three years. I don't know what to make of this."

"I'll be upstairs doing my homework." Spencer said and made her way to the stairs.

"Oh wait, when you get up there tell Toby that mom said she'll pay him for setting up your bookcase later."

"Wait, Toby's here?"

"Yeah, he got here just a few minutes before you. I thought he would have told you he was setting up today."

Spencer ran up the stairs and looked into her bedroom. Sure enough there Toby was on the floor putting together the pieces of the bookcase. She watched as his muscles flexed as he moved from one piece to the other. She watched the concentration on his face as he thought of where to place the next piece. He looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"You can come in I promise I won't bite you." Toby joked, but Spencer still paced herself as she entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked as she took a seat on her bed.

"Look I'm didn't come here to raid your panty drawer or look through your diary. I came because I made your mom a promise that I would do this." Toby stated and them went back to work on the bookcase.

"No, I get why your here its just I don't understand why you'd do it knowing what's been...occurring with us."

"Occurring? You make us almost kissing sound like a current event." Toby joked, but Spencer wasn't laughing." Alright, look I had another motive for coming here. I wanted us to talk and you have no choice, but to talk to me now."

"I could just ignore you." Spencer said and opened up her textbook.

"You could, but we both know that we have to talk about this some time. We have to figure out this relationship-"

"We do not have a relationship I do and it's with Andrew. Besides you're still seeing Kate so why don't you just go build her bookcase."

"I would if I really cared about Kate. I would do it if I didn't have feelings for a girl who didn't notice me when I was fifteen. A girl who still doesn't notice me now." Toby threw down his hammer and sat on the floor.

"Toby...why didn't you tell me three years ago?" Spencer asked and Toby looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I don't know. You were so excited about Alex and I didn't want to complicate things by telling you. Then Wren showed up and I was put on the back burner again. And finally here's Andrew, the guy who's a perfect match for you and I'll always just be the guy who's just your friend."

Spencer got up and kneeled in front of Toby. She cupped his face and lifted his head up. There were tears in his eyes and Spencer could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kiss me." Spencer said in barely a whisper.

"What?"

"You told me you weren't going to kiss me unless I ask so kiss me." Spencer repeated herself and Toby leaned in.

When there lips brushed they felt the same spark they felt the last time. This time Spencer didn't hold back she went in for the full kiss.

The kiss was like an explosion of passion. The kiss was slow and gently, but filled with so much love and passion. Spencer opened her mouth for Toby's tongue to slid through. She moaned into his mouth as there tongues danced together. Toby gripped her tighter and pulled her closer.

"Hey Spence, Andrews here." Melissa said as she walked into Spencer's room and they broke apart from their kiss, but they weren't quick enough because Melissa saw them.

"I'll be down in a minute." Spencer dismissed her sister. Melissa smiled at them both before she left. "I think you should go."

"What?" Toby asked confused and a little hurt.

"Andrew is here." Spencer stood up and opened the window for Toby to leave.

"Wait so you just kiss me and ask me to leave out of your window." Toby went over to the window and closed it." If you don't want him to know that's fine, but you are not going to treat me as one of your sideline guys."

"Toby, I'm not trying to do that I just need some time to figure out what and who I really want."

"You take all the time you need. I can wait I've already been waiting three years." Toby said and walked out of her bedroom.

"Toby, wait!" Spencer yelled out to him as she followed him down the stairs.

Toby saw Andrew sitting on the couch an he smiled at him.

"Andrew, what's up man?" Toby greeted him and Andrew shook Toby's hand.

"Hey Toby, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to set up Spencer's bookcase-"

"But he's leaving now." Spencer said and glared at Toby to leave.

"Actually I wanted to know if you guys want to go on a double date tonight?" Toby asked and smiled at Spencer.

"I'd be cool with it. Spencer sweetie, do you want to go?" Andrew asked and everyone's eyes were on her.

Toby was challenging her and she knew it. To bad he forgot that Hastings don't back down from challenges.

"I'd love to. Me and Andrew will see you and Kate at the Grill at about eight." Spencer declared and she watched Toby's face fall, but he put back on a smile.

"Great we'll see you guys at eight. Goodbye Spencer." Toby said with a sly grin before he left the house.

"I think it's great if me and Toby become friends." Andrew said and Spencer's eyes almost popped of her head.

"Why do you want to be friends with Toby?"

"If he's your friend and an important part of your life I think we should get to know each other." Andrew went up to Spencer and kissed her on the lips. She didn't feel that spark or passion while she kissed Andrew."I want to get to know the people that you love because I love you."

He just said the three big words that Spencer thought she wanted him to say, but now doesn't know if she wants him to say it.

"I-I...I love you too." Spencer choked out and smiled at Andrew before he crashed his lips on to hers again.

Things were about to get a lot more complicated for Spencer Hastings.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This is another chapter in honor that PLL will be back on tomorrow :).**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Disaster Date

* * *

The double date wasn't a date at all for Toby or Spencer. It was for Toby and Spencer to see who could get under the others skin first. And they played the game hardcore. Toby would constantly put his hands all over Kate and Spencer in return would kiss Andrew every chance she got. Toby would suck on Kate's neck and Spencer would nibble on Andrews ear. The people in the restaurant must not have noticed the extreme PDA because they didn't say anything. Andrew and Kate didn't seem to mind either. The dinner seemed nice even though it was a little awkward for Spencer at some times. It was time to pay for the bill and Andrew dismissed himself from the table to pay while Kate went to the restroom.

Toby and Spencer sat in their booth not looking or talking to each other. A thought popped into Toby's head and he took out a pen. He scribbled a note on a napkin and folded it before he passed it Spencer. She was hesitant at first, but she opened it and read it.

**Do You Want Me To Kiss You Again?**

Spencer looked up and glared at Toby before responding to his message.

**Can I Kick You Somewhere First?**

She passed the note back to him and he smiled at it. She watched as he scribbled down something else and then passed it back to her.

**Touché**

For the first time in a while Spencer smiled at Toby. He loved that smile.

"Are you guys ready to go?" They were both snapped out of their gaze to see Andrew standing in front of the booth.

"Yeah, we are." Spencer took Andrews hand and stood up from the booth.

"Toby, you coming?" Toby looked away from Spencer and Andrew to see Kate standing next to him.

"Yeah, sure babe." Toby stood up and pulled Kate close to him.

The couples walked out of the Grill and to their respective cars. Toby stopped Spencer at her car before she could get in.

"Spence, what happened back at the restaurant does it-"

"It doesn't mean anything Toby. I love Andrew and he loves me. You just have to let me go and move on." Spencer said and Toby chuckled with disbelief.

"I guess if you're okay with me moving on I guess I'll just go spend the night at Kate's." Toby said angrily before he walked away from Spencer and got into Kate's car.

Spencer didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be angry at Toby for sleeping with Kate, but how could she if she's with someone else. She doesn't want to be involved with Toby and just wants to be friends again. She watched as Kate drove away with Toby in the car. After staring mindless for a few minutes at the end of the road, Spencer finally got in her car and headed home.

* * *

When she got home her mom still wasn't there and it looked like Melissa had left too. She walked upstairs to her room to see Melissa sitting in her red chair reading a magazine.

"Why are you in my room?" Spencer took off her jacket and hung it up in the closet.

"Do you remember the time that you got lost in the woods?" Melissa asked avoiding Spencer's question.

"Yes. Why?" Spencer asked still skeptical of why her sister was just sitting in her room.

"You and Toby would play out in the woods for hours when you guys were fourteen. One day you got lost and Toby stayed out all night just to find you. And when he did you were hysterically crying so bad that you couldn't muster up enough energy to walk. Toby carried you all the way home that night."

"Melissa, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing I'm just relishing in the past and just thinking about some things that are happening now."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I just wanted to know why are you kissing Toby and going on double dates with his girlfriend and your boyfriend?" Melissa asked with a small grin.

"I-I...I-what happened in here was a mistake. We just got caught up in the moment." Spencer said with a shrug leaned back against her pillows.

"So how was it?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"How was the kiss with Toby?"

Spencer didn't know what to say. It was true, the kiss she shared with Toby made her feel things that she never felt before.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Spencer said in a groan and Melissa nodded her head. "Fine, I can't describe it."

"So it was indescribable?" Melissa asked to be sure and Spencer nodded her head." Was it a bad indescribable or a good indescribable?"

Spencer bit her lip and bowed her head down."' It felt amazing to kiss Toby that I don't have the right words describe it."

"Finally, the truth comes out!" Melissa exclaimed and Spencer laughed." So you have to tell me everything. I want details."

Spencer looked up at her sisters face with anticipation. She took a deep breath and began telling what happened ever since that day in Toby's bedroom. Melissa's facial expressions changed through out the whole retelling of the tale.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Melissa said and got up to sit next to Spencer on her bed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've been dealing with this for days how do you think I feel?"

"I think you feel confused." Melissa simply and Spencer looked up into her sisters eyes. "You and Toby have been friends for a long time and it's only normal that one of you has developed feeling for the other. And then Andrew and Kate come in and things get complicated."

Spencer scoffed." Things aren't just complicated. Things are going straight to _hell_. I'm kissing Toby behind my boyfriends back. A boyfriend who's in love with me and he told me and I told him that I loved him too-"

"Whoa! Back up you didn't tell me you said I love you to each other."

"Yep and now I don't know what to do. I mean I think I love Andrew or I could possibly love him one day. With Toby it just seems too weird for there to be anything romantically serious about us."

"Spence, I know you want to do the right thing by both of these guys because they are both so great to you. I just think you shouldn't listen to your head, but listen to your heart." Melissa rubbed Spencer's back and she smiled at her older sister.

"I guess the Hastings brain can be a blessing and a curse." Spencer joked and her and Melissa laughed. "Melissa, why are you trying to give me advice."

"Because we're sisters and that's what I'm supposed to do." Melissa said and Spencer gave her the_ 'I'm not buying it'_ look. "Alright, I knew that Toby liked you when you guys were fifteen."

Spencer's eyes wide and waited for Melissa to continue.

"It was one night outside the barn when I was saying goodnight to Wren when I saw a kid walking around backyard. I watched as he climbed up to your window and he slipped so I ran up and caught him before he could fall. Only then I realized it was Toby. He begged me not to tell and I agreed if he could tell me why he was climbing up to your window to see you."

"What did he tell you?" Spencer asked intrigued to find out more.

"To make sure you were okay and if you needed anything." Melissa smirked at her sister then chuckled." That's how I knew that he liked you and maybe even loved you. No, fifteen year old in their right mind would climb up a side of a house in the dark, risking to break their own neck just to make sure someone was okay. Toby really cares about you and you can see it every time he looks at you."

"So you knew all this time that he's been coming up to room at night?"

"Did I know? Who do you think is the one who kept leaving the barns front lights on so that Toby could see better in the dark?" Melissa said and Spencer laughed.

"You really think that Toby's in love with me?" Spencer asked seriously and Melissa ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"I can see it in his eyes how much he loves you every time that he looks at you."

Melissa stood up and was about to exit Spencer's room.

"Wait, Melissa." Spencer called out causing Melissa to turn around in the doorway." What do you think I should do?"

"I can't make that decision for you Spence, you've got to make that one on your own. Just pick the guy who you love and I mean truly love. When you love someone you don't have to think about it you just...you just know." Melissa winked at Spencer before leaving the room and leaving Spencer with her thoughts.

* * *

Next door a similar conversation was going on in Toby's room.

"Do you guys think I'm stupid?" Toby asked his friends.

Toby had Kate drop him off at home because he said he was tried. The truth was that whenever he tried to make a move on Kate in the car he thought about Spencer. Toby called his friends, Caleb and Holden, to come over to him with his dilemma. Caleb and Holden were currently playing video games on Toby's t.v. in his room while Toby paced the room.

"No, I think you did the right thing. You've been crazy about her for years and when you tell her she still shut you down." Holden said not looking at Toby as he focused on the video game.

Caleb smack Holden upside the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Holden asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For telling him what he did tonight was okay." Caleb said and then paused the game.

Caleb stood up and stopped Toby from pacing then sat him down on the bed.

"Dude, you need to calm down or else your going to burn a hole through your floor."

"I can't I totally screwed up with Spencer. At first I was trying to get her to see that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I didn't keep my hands off Kate throughout the whole dinner and I even flirted with the waitress." Toby explained and place his head in his hands.

"Toby, that's not the way you get a girl to want you, in fact it's the complete opposite." Holden said and stood up next to Caleb,in front of Toby.

"Holden, is right." Caleb agreed and Toby groaned.

"Guys I know what I did was wrong, but she's done a lot worse to me. She pushes me away and has been pushing me away for years."

"Don't you have Kate?" Holden asked and Toby looked up at his friends.

"I don't love Kate. Me and Kate just fool around, but it's not love."

"So, what you're saying is that you're in love with Spencer?" Caleb asked

"I've loved Spencer for as long as I could remember, but now for some reason I just fell in love with her. I don't know maybe I've always been in love with her, but just didn't realize it until now."

"Are sure that you love her or do you just like the idea of loving her so that you and her could have the same relationship as you and Kate?" Holden asked and Toby glared at him." Alright, you're sure."

"What are you going to do man?"Caleb asked and Toby groaned again.

"I don't know. I don't even know if Spencer's talking to me after that show I put on tonight."

"Do you want my advice?" Holden asked.

"I'm afraid of what you might say, but go ahead a tell me anyways." Toby said and sat waiting for Holden to give his advice.

"I think you should ask her. Ask her straight up if she loves you. And if she says yes, then you fight for her. And if she says no, then let her go and find someone who's going to love you and only you. You deserve it Tobs, you deserve to be happy and be loved."

"Wow...that was really deep man." Caleb said and patted Holden on the back.

"Holden, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you might be right." Toby stood up and high-fived Holden and Caleb." I'm gonna give it a shot, but I'm gonna give her some time to cool off so I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Thank god, now can go back to playing video games!" Holden begged and the guys raced for the controllers.

As they played the game, Toby's mind kept wondering back to Spencer and how she was doing. He got killed so many times that he lost count. He let Caleb and Holden play without him for the next round and he went to read his French _'Catcher in the Rye'_ book. His phone rang in his pocket.

"Toby, answer your phone. The noise is messing up my concentration." Caleb called out to him, but Toby didn't feel like talking on the phone so he let it ring until the person gave up. Then his phone started to buzz and Caleb threw a pillow at the back of his head."Alright, I'll get it."

He pulled out his phone to see he had a text message.

_Could we meet up at the hill now?_

-Spencer

Toby stared at the text for a minute pondering on what she wanted. Did she want to break his heart yet again. Or did she want to tell him that she felt the same way as he did. Toby gave it quite a bit of thought before he replied to her text.

_I'll be there_

-Toby


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I hate cliffhangers too. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Worth A Try

* * *

Toby took his motorcycle out of the garage and drove down to the hill. He was expecting to see Spencer's car, but it wasn't there. He just assumed that she hadn't made it yet. He dismounted his bike and walked to the edge of the hill. The view of Rosewood look so beautiful at night from that view.

"Don't jump." Toby turned around to see Spencer walking towards him. He would have usually laughed at her joke, but wasn't in the mood.

"Where's your car?" Toby peered behind her to try to see it in the dark.

"I walked. I needed to clear my head." Spencer was now face to face with Toby."You came."

"I said I would. Now what did you want to talk about?" Toby asked and Spencer went and sat down on a log then patted the spot next to her for Toby to sit down.

"I wanted to talk about us. I've been wanting to talk about us for a while, but have been too afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me?"

"No, not you it's just that we've always been friends, but then you started to get feelings for me..." Spencer placed a hand on his check and caressed his jaw." And then I started to get feelings for you."

Toby grinned at her."So what are you saying?"

"Do you remember the time that Alex broke up with me and you kicked his ass?" Spencer asked and Toby laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've always protected me and you've always been there and I didn't have to ask you. You did it because you wanted to. You did it because-"

"I did it because I loved you. I still love you." Toby admitted and Spencer grinned at him.

"I know that you love me."

"Do you love me too?" Toby asked and Spencer smiled at him again.

"I don't know. I never been in love so I don't know if I think I'm in love or if I'm really in love. I can't really give you an answer."

"I don't know if I can accept that Spence. I don't know what you want from me." Toby stood up to leave, but Spencer got up and pulled on his arm." Spence, what are you-"

Spencer shushed him by planting her lips on to his. Toby immediately kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her hands run through his hair and it caused him to groan. He gently bit down on her bottom lip making her moan into his mouth. He pulled her as close as they could possibly be. The kiss was slow and gentle, but filled with so much passion that it almost made their hearts stop. Things we getting out of hand, very quickly because of this one loving kiss. Spencer reluctantly broke away from Toby when they desperately needed air.

"I don't want you to give up on us. I want you to give us a try." Spencer said out of breath.

"Gives us a try? Does that mean?"

"I want you to you to ask me out on a date. And we'll see where we go from there."

"A-a date. You want me to take you on a date?" Toby asked surprised, but Spencer nodded her head. "What about Andrew?"

"I'm going to tell him that we need a little break. In that time I want to see where our relationship can go."

"So you're not breaking up with him?" Toby asked and Spencer shook her head."Spencer..."

"Toby you have to understand that Andrew loves me and I still have some feelings left for him. I'm don't want to hurt him or hurt either of you, but I have to be sure who I'm positively in love with." Spencer said and Toby still frowned so she pecked him on his lips to get him to stop.

"I know that you're in love with me deep down inside, but if you need us to only date for a while I'm okay with that. I'm okay with it because I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance." Toby smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Toby, for understanding. Can I have a ride home?"

"Sure, my bike is right down the hill."

"I know I brought my helmet." Spencer went behind a tree and retrieved her helmet from its hiding spot.

"I didn't know that you liked my motorcycle that much." Toby teased her as he put his helmet on.

"I don't just like the bike. I like the guy who rides it." Spencer said before she put on her helmet."I'd like the guy even more if he'd let me drive it."

Toby helped her onto the bike then settled on behind her. She had actually gotten pretty good at driving his bike. He put all his trust in her and she got them home safely.

* * *

She pulled up in her driveway first then dismounted the bike. Toby dismounted too and walked her to the door.

"Goodnight." Toby said and then placed a lingering kiss on Spencer's lips. He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Are you coming up to my room tonight?"

"Wow, we didn't even have a first date and I'm already being _invited_ up to your room." Toby teased her and she smacked him on the arm, but she still laughed.

"You know what I meant. Do you want to come up to play scrabble or something?"

"I wish I could, but Caleb and Holden are waiting for me at my house."

"I'll just see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Spencer leaned up to kiss him again before she headed inside.

Once she inside Toby had the biggest smile on his face. He finally had a chance to win Spencer over. He was not about to throw this chance.

* * *

He walked back over to his bike and saw that Spencer left her helmet. It too late to go back and give it to her so he decided to do it tomorrow. Then an idea formed in his head for something's nice to do for her. He parked his bike in the garage and then headed up stairs to his room.

"And lover boy returns! How did it go? Caleb asked, but knew the answer thanks to Toby's smile.

"It has to be one of the best nights of my life."

"So did she say that she loved you?" Holden asked, but Toby wasn't listening because he was to busy looking out his window at Spencer seating on bed reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled. He may not have been in her room, but could tell she was blushing too."Toby?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Did she say she loved you?"

"No, but I'm getting there. I'm gonna get her to give me her heart and I'm gonna promise not to break it."

* * *

In the morning Spencer showered and brushed her teeth before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Her mom and Melissa were already in the kitchen having breakfast. Her mom was leaning on the counter, reading the paper as she drank her coffee. Melissa sat on a stool at the island while she ate her omelet.

"Good morning." Spencer greeted them as she came into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie. I'm sorry that I didn't get to come talk to you before you went to bed." Veronica apologized, but Spencer shrugged.

"It's okay mom, you didn't miss anything special." Spencer said trying to sound nonchalant and Melissa snickered causing everyone to look at her.

"Did I miss something here?" Veronica asked as she looked between her two daughters.

"No!" Spencer answered almost to quickly.

"Alright...I'll see you both at dinner." Veronica kissed both her daughters on the head before she made her way to the door."Oh, Spencer tell Toby that I'll pay him for setting up that bookcase when I get off work."

"I'm pretty sure he's been _paid_ in full already." Melissa teased and Spencer glared at her causing her to laugh.

"I feel like something's going on here, but I'm not sure yet if I want to know." Veronica sad before she left the house and headed to work.

"Thanks for keeping your mouth shut." Spencer said sarcastically to her sister.

"I couldn't help it. I'm sorry now will you tell me what happened when you left to see Toby last night?"

"I was gonna tell you, but now I don't know if I can deal with your loose lips. And besides I don't kiss and tell." Spencer winked at Melissa before she left out of the house before she could be bombarded with more questions.

Spencer got into her car and drove over to the Brew. She texted Andrew last night to meet her at the Brew this morning. When she arrived, he was already there waiting for her at a table in the corner.

"Good morning, beautiful." Andrew greeted her and stood up to kiss her then handed her some coffee."I got your coffee just how you like it."

"Thanks." Spencer took a seat next to Andrew.

"So why did you want to meet up this morning? Is it about dinner, Saturday with your dad?"

"No,No. I actually wanted to talk about us. Talk about our relationship."

"What about our relationship? Our relationship is perfect."

"I just think that you and me need to take a little...break."

Andrew was so deadly silent that it kind of scared Spencer of what he might do. He just stared at her a while until he smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"You said you love me. What happened to that?"

"Andrew, I do love you it's just I'm sure if I'm in love with you because-"

"Because Toby loves you too." Andrew said and it took Spencer by surprise.

"Andrew..."

"No, it fine. He can love you all he wants, but I'm not giving you up so easily. I know you may think you love him because he's been around for so many years while your dad wasn't, but you don't love him."

"Andrew, that's why I need some time to get my heart together. To see who I really do love. And trust me this is not easy for me either."

"It's okay Spence, because I know that you love me and if all it takes to prove it to you is for us go back to dating then I'm okay with that. Are we still having dinner with your dad?"

"Yeah, I promised him he'd get to meet you and I kind of want to see him myself."

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday. I love you." Andrew stood up and kissed Spencer on the head before he left for school.

Spencer sat at her table, drinking her coffee. She took out her economics textbook and began to study.

"I swear almost every time I see you, your nose is in a book." Spencer looked up to see Toby standing next to her.

"Just gotta keep up the grade. What's up? Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you and a little birdie told me you might be here."

"Who?"

"Hanna. She said you and Andrew usually come here for coffee in the morning before school."

"Okay you found me, what do you want?"

"I came to ask you out on a date." Toby pulled out a red rose from behind his back and gave it to Spencer.

"Wow, this isn't normally like you. You know to get all cheesy. Were you really gonna ask me out with Andrew being," Spencer said making him chuckle.

"Spence, I wouldn't care if Andrew was here because the only person I'd be focused on is you. And you're right it's not me." Toby reached into his bag and pulled out her helmet she left on his bike last night."This is me."

He handed over the helmet the Spencer. She took it and examined it. _'Spencer'_ was written on the side in cursive. She couldn't help herself , she leaned over the table and passionately kissed Toby.

"I love this. Thank you."

"Does that mean you'll go out on that date with me?"

"Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Great, let's go." Toby stood up and helped Spencer up out of her seat.

"Wait, you want to go out now? We only have fifteen minutes before the bell rings. We can't go out now."

"Yes, we can. Unless you really just don't want to go on the date with me."

"Toby-"

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna suck it up like a big boy and not cry. Come on I'll take you back to school." Toby pretended to be sad and pouted.

"You better be lucky I like you because this is going to mess up my perfect attendance."

"So you're really gonna go out with me right now?" Toby asked to clarify and Spencer nodded her head."Good, I'll go pull my truck up to the front."

Toby kissed her on the cheek before going outside to get his truck. Spencer watched him as he left and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She sent a quick text to Aria.

_Not coming to school. Cover for me incase my mom asks._

-Spencer

_Sure, where are you going? Are you going out with Toby?_

-Aria

_Yes, we are going on a date._

- Spencer

_That's great Spence! Emily says good luck and Hanna says don't do anything she wouldn't do._

-Aria

_Thanks guys, I'll call you when I get home._

-Spencer

Spencer looked up from her phone to see that Toby was out front, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and then walked outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A First Date

* * *

What Spencer didn't know about Toby was that he was such a romantic. He knew how to woo any girl that he wanted. Spencer was different for him though. He wanted to make her feel special. He wanted her to remember this first date forever.

"The grocery store? Why are we at a grocery store?" Spencer asked after Toby pulled into the store parking lot.

"I need to get some things for our date. Come you can help me, it'll be fun." Toby got out the truck and went around to the passenger side door to open it for Spencer.

They walked into the store and were hand in hand. He showed some of the things that was on the list to Spencer. They split up and went to get Toby's selected items. After they got everything, Toby had them meet back up at the front to wait in line at the register.

"Okay, so I got candles, chocolate, and...strawberries. Are planning on seducing me, Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked half serious and Toby just laughed and took the items from her hands.

"These are not the only things I'm buying and no I'm not trying to seduce you." Toby smiled and winked at her causing her to blush.

Spencer peeked into the basket and raised her eyebrow at its contents."Are you planning on cooking?"

"Yes, I am. By the way how long does it take to get to your lake house?"

"Since it's about nine now, we could get up there before noon. Is that where your taking me?"

"Yep, I want you all to myself." Toby kissed her cheek before he started giving the cashier the items to ring up.

After they left from the grocery store, they get into Toby's truck and headed for Spencer's lake house. The car ride was silent with only the radio playing. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence more like comfortable and peaceful kind. Spencer would steal glances at Toby from time to time and see that he was grinning. Toby was grinning because he was happy and was hoping that this evening with Spencer would make her happy too.

* * *

It took them only a few hours to get to the lake house, so they arrived at about twelve-thirty. Spencer helped Toby with the groceries and brought them into the kitchen. Spencer sat on the counter and watched as Toby put some things away in the refrigerator and left some things out.

"What are you making for dinner?"

"I am Linguine with Shrimp and Lemon Oil. My mom and I used to make it all the time." Toby sadly smiled at her before handing her the candles to put on the counter. He helped her off the counter and they went into the living room. He went to go sit on the couch, but Spencer stopped him.

"Wait, you can't sit there it's sacred ground." Spencer rushed out and Toby looked surprised and hurt."Oh, God no, it's not my sacred ground. I've never- it's Caleb and Hanna's."

Toby relaxed and he was afraid she had already given up herself to Andrew.

"They got busy on your Nana's couch?" Toby asked and Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. There are like four other bedrooms here."

"Alright, so this couch is off limits. Do you want to go for a swim in the lake?"

"No, I'm just gonna hang back here for a bit."

"Okay, you sure?" Toby asked to be clear and Spencer nodded her head.

He left out of the house and brought the boat out to the dock. He placed the boat into the water and began to remove his clothes. He didn't know that Spencer was watching him from the window. She forming an idea in her head to scare him. She quietly exited the backdoor of the lake house and slowly walked to the dock. When she got to the edge of the dock and saw Toby about to dive in, she went running to jump on his back. What she didn't expect to happen was for her to come at him too hard and for them to go barreling into the lake.

They both came up gasping for air after their little _dive_. When they both looked at each other, they bursted out laughing.

"Spence, what the hell were you thinking?" Toby asked through his laughter.

"I was trying to scare you. And you weren't supposed to fall." Spencer said while still laughing and splashed Toby with water.

"I'm sorry, but you came at me like a football player and how was I supposed to know you were coming out, you said you were staying in." Toby splashed her back with water and then pulled her closer to him.

"I lied." Spencer pecked him on the lips before swimming out of his grasp."I'll race you to the boat."

"You are so on." Toby swam after her, out further into the lake.

* * *

After spending hours out in the lake just swimming, cuddling in the boat, and stealing kisses in the water, they decided to head in because it was getting dark. Toby gave Spencer a piggyback ride into the house and seat her down on the kitchen counter.

"I think we should shower." Toby suggested and Spencer raised her eyebrow at him."I didn't mean together unless..."

Spencer slapped his chest."I don't have any clothes to change into."

Toby went into the living room to retrieve his dry shirt. He came back into the kitchen and gave it to Spencer.

"What are you gonna wear?"

"Why, still uncomfortable with the male body?"

Spencer pushed Toby back from between her legs and hopped down off the counter. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. She pointed him in the direction of the other bathroom and suggested that he might find him some old sweat pants in one of the drawers in one of the rooms. Spencer entered the other bathroom and started up the shower. As she let the water flow down her body, she thought about Toby. This was a really different kind of date she's been on, this is the first time a guy ever wanted to cook her dinner. She knew he was trying to make this special by sharing something he only did with his mom with her.

Spencer stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and put on her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing Toby's shirt. The shirt was a light blue one with an anchor on the left shoulder. It didn't feel strange to wear Toby's shirt, it felt right. She stepped out of the bathroom and immediately smelled the delightful smell of dinner being cooked.

Spencer walked down the steps and walked through the living room. It was dark downstairs with only the candles that Toby brought illuminating the house. She looked outside of the back door windows to see that it was raining, hard. Coming more into the living room, she saw that her Nana's couch was moved back against the wall and a tent was set up. Finally, she found Toby in the kitchen, fast at working preparing dinner.

"Wow, it smells really good in here." Spencer said to get Toby's attention and he turned around to smile at her.

"If you like how it smells, then you'll love how it tastes." Toby grabbed Spencer by the waist and pulled her fully into the kitchen.

"Why did you turn the lights out?"

"The rain and is coming down pretty hard. I didn't want the power to go out while I was cooking dinner, so I tried to conserve electricity by cutting the lights and lighting the candles."

"And the tent?"

"I don't think we'll make it home tonight. After I got out of the shower I went to looked for the sweat pants, so I went up to the attic to look. I found some in an box and I found the tent next to it. I thought it'd nice to have a little camp out that's inside." Toby said meekly not wanting to make her uncomfortable about spending the night with him.

"Alright is there anything I can help with?" Spencer smiled at him and took the spices from his hands.

"_I'm_ going to cook for you." Toby took the spices back and kissed her."You could get me some wine."

"I didn't know you were a wine kind of person." Spencer teased and Toby chuckled.

"I'm not, I jut need it so that the shrimp could marinate in it."

"Alright, I'll get it for you. If you promise to try it and I'll drink so with you."

"Alright, deal, but only one glass."

Spencer reached up into one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out white wine. She poured a little into two glasses and then passed it to Toby, so he could use it for the food. Toby picked up the glass and took a little sip.

"Well, do you like it?" Spencer asked when she couldn't read his facial expression.

"It's not bad, but it's not better than this." Toby put down the glass and cupped Spencer's face. He gently descended his lips on to her. This was their new favorite kind of wine tastings.

"Wow, that is better than wine..." Spencer mumbled on his lips as they continued to kiss.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, they held each other close and continued to passionately kiss.

"Umm...do you smell that?" Spencer stopped kissing Toby to sniff the air.

"Oh, crap." Toby turned around and cut off the stove just in time to save the food from burning."Dinner is safe, it did not burn. In fact it's ready."

Toby placed the linguine with shrimp on two plates as carried them into the dinning room. He pulled out Spencer's chair for her and scooted her in before he took his seat across from her. He watched as she took a bite of her dish.

"So do you like it?" Toby asked with a victorious grin on his face when he saw her smile.

"Do I like it? I love it and to think I used to make you breakfast all the time during the summer and all along you were a gourmet chef."

Toby laughed and grabbed her hand to lace them on the table." Maybe, now I can return the favor and start cooking you breakfast."

Spencer blushed." I never pegged you as such a romantic. I mean a candle light dinner and I can't wait so see what you made for desert."

"No, we are making dessert together, so eat up."

* * *

Toby and Spencer ate their dinner together in silent bliss. Occasionally they would lock eyes and just look at each other. Their hands stayed laced through the whole dinner. When dinner was over, Toby washed the dishes with Spencer's help and then they moved on to make desert.

Toby pulled out the strawberries and chocolate from the refrigerator. He got a bowl and put in the chocolate, then put it into the microwave. He pulled it out a few seconds later and dipped a strawberry in, then held in up to Spencer's mouth.

"Chocolate covered strawberries. How romantic." Spencer teased and leaned forward to take a bite, but Toby pulled it out of her reach and he ate it."Toby!"

"I'm sorry, I could help it they just looked so good. The best part is the melted chocolate." Toby licked his lips to mock Spencer, but two could play that game.

She dipped her finger into the chocolate and smeared some of it into Toby's neck. Before he could protest, she placed her lips on the chocolate and licked it off. She heard Toby groan and she smiled onto his shoulder.

"You're right the chocolate is the best part." Spencer winked at him and licked the remaining chocolate from her finger.

"You are wicked." Toby said and Spencer laughed at his worked up demeanor.

"Don't deny me chocolate covered strawberries and I won't have to be."

Toby grabbed another strawberry and bit into that one. Before Spencer could get mad at him for doing it again, he crashed his lips on to hers. He was giving her a taste of the strawberries and chocolate in his own special way. This had to be one of the best desserts either of them had ever had.

* * *

When dessert time was over, it was time to get into the tent. The power did go out and it got cold in the house, so they blew out the candles and lit the fireplace in the living room. Toby suggested they play scrabble since neither of them we tired, yet. It was a best two out of three games and Toby was currently winning.

"Goofball! Seriously, how is it that you can beat me every time you put down that damn word." Spencer yelled in frustration and Toby chucked at her, then wrote down his score.

"It looks like I win...again." Toby said and Spencer threw a scrabble letter a him.

"I'm going to figure out one day how you always manage to beat me."

"Yeah, but for right now I am the winner and you know what that means. I get whatever I want."

"What do you want, _O' Mighty Scrabble Cheater_." Spencer joked and Toby chuckled, but then leaned in closer to her, so that there foreheads were touching.

"I want to take you out, again." Toby said as he looked into those brown eyes that he loved, so much.

"You didn't have to ask for that. I was already gonna give it to you." Spencer cupped his face and slowly, but lovingly kiss him over and over again.

* * *

The scrabble game was put away and Spencer and Toby lay in the tent trying to fall asleep. He laid on his back, while she lead on her side looking at the fire.

"Toby?" Spencer said his name quietly just incase he was asleep.

"Yeah, Spence."

"Why do you love me?"

Toby sat up and looked at her confused."What?"

"I mean I just don't understand why you love me. Is it because you just like the way I look or-"

"Spencer, stop right there. I don't care about how you look on the outside. I'm in love with all of you, inside and out. I love your smile, your laugh, your dimpled chin, I love those big brown eyes, but more importantly I love the kind of person you are. You are this toughest and most independent girl I've ever met. You take time out of your free time to help me study, that lets me know you're not selfish. Your friends and family are your world and that's how I know you have a big heart. And I love that heart because it makes sure that I get to see you everyday."

Spencer wiped the tears away from her eyes. She wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because Toby didn't just love her for her body or money.

"I'm really glad we went on this date."

"Me too. Goodnight, Spence."

"Wait, Toby, I'm a little cold would you mind-"

"No, problem." Toby turned over onto his side and pulled her back into his chest. Spencer meant for him to get her an extra blanket, but she knew that she felt warmer now than if she had a blanket."Better?"

"Much." Spencer placed her hand over his that was rested on her stomach as she began to fall asleep.

The last things she heard before she fell asleep was Toby whispering these words into her ear: _"__I'm gonna make you happy."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bad First Impression

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning, in the tent and almost forgot where she was. The memories of last night flooded into her mind and she smiled to herself. She turned over to see if Toby was still sleeping, but he wasn't, he was gone. Spencer didn't know what to make of him getting up early and leaving the tent until she smelt the aroma of bacon. He promised he'd cook breakfast for her and he was keeping his promise. Spencer quietly got out of the tent and saw that the sun was shining throughout the house and today seemed like a beautiful.

She quietly walked into the kitchen to see Toby at the stove making eggs. She went up and wrapped her arms around his waist, then leaned up to kiss the back of his neck.

"Good morning." Spencer cooed as she felt his body shiver and heard him groan.

"Yes, it is. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Let me go up to the bathroom really quick and I'll be back down." Spencer requested and Toby nodded his head.

Spencer let go of Toby and went upstairs to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and attempted to fix her hair because it looked kind of crazy. After she was satisfied with her appearance so found her clothes from yesterday and reached into her pants pocket for her phone.

When she pulled it out she had four missed calls from her mom, three missed calls from her dad and Melissa,two missed calls from Andrew, and a missed call and text from Aria. She read Aria'a text first.

_Your mom came by the house and before I could get to her, my mom did and told her you weren't with me or at school today. Sorry, Spence. Hope you had fun on your date._

-Aria

Spencer groaned when she read that text message. She was in for a lot of trouble when she got home, so she might as well still have a good time with Toby while she can. She went back downstairs and Toby was eating breakfast at the island with a plate next to him for her.

"Hey, you okay?" Toby asked when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Yes and No." Spencer said and Toby looked at her confused."My family is looking for me and knows I wasn't at school yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Spence, if I'd know I would have gotten you in trouble I never-"

"Toby, it's okay. I wouldn't take back coming up here with you." Spencer pecked him on the lips before beginning to dig into her breakfast."Did you make any coffee?"

"You bet I did." Toby stood up from his stool and went over to the coffee pot. He poured some into a cup and brought it over to Spencer. He held it out in front of her and then pulled it back when she tried to grab it.

"Toby!"

"You can't have the coffee until you answer something for me."

"What is it?"

"Did you really have a good time on our date?"

"Toby, this date was the best first date I've ever been." Spencer said honestly and Toby smiled, then handed her the coffee.

"Was it better than your date with Andrew?" Toby asked and Spencer didn't answer him, she just smiled into her cup."I'll take that as a yes."

"Are we going to school after we leave from here?"

"Spence, it's like eight and by the time we get back it'll be time to almost go home, so I was just gonna take you home."

"Okay, but eat up because the longer I'm out the more angry my parents will be." Toby laughed because he thought it was a joke, but Spencer's straight face told him that she wasn't kidding.

They went back to eating their breakfast and then put Spencer's clothes from yesterday into the washer and dryer. She was reluctant to give Toby back his shirt, but he needed to have something to wear as he drove them back home. She put on her clean clothes and they cleaned up their messed, then left the lake house.

* * *

They arrived at Spencer's house a few hours later. Spencer was nervous about what her parents might do because she skipped school and hasn't contacted them in more than twenty-four hours. Toby walked her to her door and she invited him inside. She looked around and called out, but no one was home.

"They're not home." Spencer told Toby as she came back from checking the den.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I do know I've got possibly a few more hours of freedom to enjoy, so let's enjoy them." Spencer grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked as Spencer held his hand as they walked out to his car.

"I want to go to your house."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." Toby opened the passenger side door for her to get in, then he got behind the wheel.

Since his house was right next door it only took them at minimum five minutes to get over there. He pulled into his garage and saw that his parents car and Jenna's wasn't there, so they were probably still out. Jenna was at school and his parents were probably out working, like they were most of the time.

Toby brought Spencer into the house using the door that was connected to the inside of the garage. He held her hand as he led her upstairs. Once they were in his room, Toby closed the door behind them and took his shoes and jacket off. He took a seat down on the bed as he watched Spencer examine all the things in his bedroom. It never occurred to Toby that until the day they almost kissed it was the first time she had seen his room. The first time she never really got a good look at it because they were...distracted, but now she had the opportunity to.

"Did you make this?" Spencer asked as she held one of his model cars in her hands.

"Yes, I'm very good at making things or fixing them. I build all kinds of stuff. I love to create stuff with my own two hands."

"Would you make me something?" Spencer asked as she slyly grinned at him.

Toby stood up from his bed and walked right up to Spencer. He took her by surprise when he lifted her up and sat her down on his desk. He stepped in between her legs and she put down his model car, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I already have. I made it a while ago, but never knew the right time to give it to you. But you can't have it yet because I'm still waiting for the perfect time."

"I'm intrigued." Spencer said and smiled at him before she leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was something that made both of their bodies heat up. It wasn't just lust filling there heads, but love, at least it was for Toby. Their kissing grew more frantic, but still held the passion. Toby moved his lips from her mouth and replaced them on her neck. Spencer lifted her head, so that Toby could have better access to her neck. She closed her eyes in bliss and wrapped her legs tighter around him. Toby bit down on her neck and she quietly scream as she pulled on his hair. Her hands went down to the front of his shirt and under to start feeling his abdominal area. He started tugging on the hem of her shirt and she pushed him back, a little too forcefully causing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready and we've only been on one date. And-"

"Spence, it's okay. I'm not going to pressure you. I can wait until your ready." Toby smiled at her and then got up from the floor.

"What do you want to do now?"

"We could lie down and talk for a few awhile." Toby suggested and Spencer smiled happily at his offer.

Toby lied down on his back in the middle of his bed and pulled Spencer down to lay down with him with her head on his chest. He gently drew imaginary circles on her back as they laid and just talked. They talked for hours and hours about many things and nothing until before they knew it, they fell asleep in his bed, still cuddling.

* * *

Spencer was awaken by the feeling of her pocket vibrating. Toby's arm was wrapped securely and tightly around her waist. She carefully maneuvered herself out from under is arm and sat up straight on the bed. She reached into her pocket and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Spencer said hoarsely because she had just woken up.

"Spencer, where the hell are you!" Her mom yelled into the phone.

"Mom, calm down. I'm okay."

"Spencer, you get home right now and if I don't see you in the next ten minutes, you are going to regret it."

Spencer's mother hung up the phone and Spencer put her phone away. She looked over at Toby's sleeping figure and smirked. He looked calm when he was asleep like he didn't have a worry in the world. Spencer knew she had to go, so she carefully leaned down and kissed. Before she could pull away, she felt a hand on the back of her neck and Toby kissing her back. She smiled into the kiss as he tried to deepen it.

"Toby." Spencer murmured against his lips and he only kissed her even more." I have to go home. My mom called and wants me home, now."

Toby released her from his kisses and got off the bed to put his shoes on.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as she watched Toby put on his shoes.

"I'm going with you. I don't want you to get all the blame for being at the lake house. It was my idea."

Spencer got up and went over to hug him.

"What was that for?" Toby asked he held Spencer in his arms after their hug.

"For you being sweet, but I don't think it's best if you come with me. My mom might like you, but I don't think she'd be thrilled about me sleeping up at the lake house with you alone."

"I don't understand why not. She didn't say anything when I slept in your room." Toby joked.

"Yeah, because she doesn't know that you sneak in my window to stay the night. And when you did, you slept on the floor and I slept on the bed. This time it was different we slept together, we were even spooning." Spencer said seriously and Toby laughed at the word spooning.

"Spence, come on if I'm present they are less likely to yell."

"You're not going to let me go without you, are you?" Spencer asked and Toby nodded his head."Alright, it's your funeral."

Spencer put her shoes back on and then slid on her jacket. Toby held her hand as he led her downstairs. They passed by Jenna's room and heard her chuckle as they passed by. His parents were in the living room, but didn't even notice he was leaving with her.

* * *

As they walked to Spencer's door they were still hand in hand. She let go of his though when they stood right outside her back door.

"Take a breath." Toby said trying to sooth out her anxiety.

She did as he told her and took three deep breaths."Thanks."

"It's gonna be okay, I'll be beside you every step of the way." Toby kissed her cheek before opening the door for both of them to enter.

Spencer walked in first to find her mom and dad sitting in the couch waiting for her. She saw the expression her mother made before she yelled and Spencer winced. Her mothers face relaxed when Toby entered behind her. He closed the door and stood beside Spencer.

"Spencer, where have you been?" Veronica asked trying to keep her cool and Spencer had never expected her mom to seem so calm.

"It was my fault." Toby spoke up before she could and everyone's eyes were on him."I took her up to the lake house. I just thought she could use a break from school. I know I was stressed out, so I just thought she might be too."

"Are you the only ones that went up there?" Peter asked as he eyed the young man standing next to his daughter.

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you have to go during school? Why couldn't you wait until the weekend and take some friends with you?"

"It was a last minute thing, dad. I was just really stressed out from school and Toby was just trying to help." Spencer said and glanced at Toby and could tell he was nervous.

"Toby? I thought you were dating someone named Andrew."

"I am dad. Toby is my...my...-" Spencer couldn't find the right words to describe what her and Toby were

"I'm Toby Cavanaugh, her friend." Toby said and held out his hand for Peter to shake, but he just looked at him. Toby moved his hand back down to his side.

"Toby, lives next door. You remember, right Peter?" Veronica asked.

"No, I never had the pleasure of meeting him. Tell me something, do you own that Harley Davidson outside, parked in front of the house next door?" Peter asked and Spencer knew where this was going.

"Yes, sir." Toby responded as politely as he could.

"Hmmm. Toby, I'd like for you to leave, now."

"Dad!"

"Peter!"

"Toby, I don't think you being friends with Spencer is okay. You get her to skip school, not having her call her parents for almost two days, and you probably take her out on that motorcycle. You are trying to destroy our daughter."

"Dad, how could-"

"It's okay, Spence" Toby tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not. He's wrong and can't tell me who to be friends with."

"Spencer, I don't want to cause anymore problems for you than I already have. I'll leave, but I'll call you later." Toby winked at her and waved to Mrs. Hastings before he left her home.

"Spencer, what do you have to say for yourself?" Peter asked as Spencer glared at him.

"What I did might not have been a smart decision, but I'm glad that I went with Toby. I needed to go with him. He's my friend and you can't tell what to do because you don't even live in this house, anymore. You won't know if I see him because you won't be around."

"Actually, me and your mother have been talking and we want to work out our marriage, so I'm moving back in and we're going to see a counselor." Peter placed his arm around his wife's waist.

Spencer wanted to be happy for her parents, but how could her dad just show up and take over her life ? How could her mom let him? Spencer knew that if her dad weren't here that Toby wouldn't have been kicked out.

"Congratulations, but I'm still going to be friends with Toby."

"Spencer, no you are not-" Peter began to yell, but his wife stopped him.

"Peter, you don't even know Toby. He's a nice boy and always is a gentleman when he comes over. He and Spencer have been friends for a long time. Get to know him first before you just decide to exile him."

Peter thought about it for a moment. He looked at his daughters pleading eyes and his wife's glare for him to say okay.

"Okay, fine I'll get to know him. Invite him over to the dinner we're having with Andrew." Peter said and Spencer's face fell.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Spence, I'm giving Toby a chance. Either take it or leave it." Peter demanded and Spencer nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll text Toby and let him know to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Good, then after you do that, we'll be taking your phone." Veronica said and Spencer looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Spencer, you broke the rules did you seriously think we wouldn't punish you. No phone, t.v., music, or computer for a month."

"A month? You've got to be kidding."

"Do you want to make it two?" Veronica threatens and Spencer stomped upstairs to her room.

* * *

After Toby left the Hastings house, he went home to his. He found Jenna on the porch as he was walking up.

"Rough night?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

Toby rolled his eyes." Jenna, now is not the time."

"Toby, I just want to talk with you and help you." Jenna said and Toby went and sat next to her.

"How could you possibly help?"

"I could give you some advice?"

"I'm not sure I'll like you advice, but let me hear it anyways."

"Toby, you've got to let Spencer go. I know you've liked her for a long time-"

"I don't just like her. I'm in love with her." Toby said to make it perfectly clear to her how he felt about Spencer.

"That may be true, but think about her. She had this great life and a good boyfriend, but you wanted to push the boundaries. Do you really love Spencer because you do or do you love her because you still see that scared and alone fourteen year old girl that needs you? And if she love you at all don't you think she would have said it."

"She does love me. She's just having a hard time figuring out her feelings for me and Andrew."

"Maybe she is, but Toby let's be real. He has so much to offer her and what do you have? I'm not trying to put you down because I'm really rooting for you, but think about it. Does she really love you or just uses you because she latched on to you so long ago?"

Jenna stood up and went inside the house, leaving Toby with his thought. He didn't want to believe it, but Jenna's words were making since to him. His notification sound went off in his pocket and he pulled out his phone to read the text.

_Come over for dinner tomorrow _

-Spence

"Toby." Toby looked up to see Kate standing on his steps in her jogging wear.

"Hey, Kate. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I've been really busy with school stuff." Toby lied and Kate chuckled like she knew he was lying.

"I'm sure you were, but I've got to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

Kate sat down on the steps and looked out onto the street. Toby slowly took a seat beside her.

"Kate?" Toby said her name to her her to look at him and when she did he saw here tear stained face.

"I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Facing Reality

* * *

Toby woke up the next morning with his head throbbing and having a serious headache. He felt something cold and wet on his forehead. He reached up to find the source and it turned out the be a wet cloth placed on his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in his room and that it was morning because the sun was shining through his window. He quickly sat up and immediately regretted the fast motion, his head felt like someone's been playing soccer with it. Touching his forehead, he felt a knot and a little bit of swelling.

"He's awake." Toby looked up to see Jenna standing in his doorway.

"Jenna, what the hell happened to me?"

"You fainted last night. You fell down the porch steps and landed on your face on cement. Kate was really worried about you." Jenna said Kate's name and Toby felt his mouth go dry.

"So, it wasn't a dream? Kate really was here last night?"

"Yeah, you guys were talking on the porch and then you fainted. Dad had to go outside to carry you back inside. We've been checking on you every hour."

"Last night." Toby mumbled to himself as he thought about Kate's words. He was going to be a father and he was only seventeen. He felt so stupid.

"Toby, you okay? You look like a ghost." Jenna observed as she watched her step-brother go pale as he just stared into space.

"Yeah, I just need to get up on my feet." Toby slowly got up from the bed and Jenna came over to help him stand."Could you take me to the porch, Jenna?"

"Sure." Jenna helped support his body as she walked him out the door and onto the porch.

Toby let go of Jenna and sat down on the porch steps. The same spot he sat in when Kate told him she was pregnant.

"Can you leave me alone for a while?" Toby asked and Jenna nodded after she promised to check on him in a little while.

Toby pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a few missed class and when he pulled up the name, he regretted it. It was Spencer, who was calling him all last night. Guilt and fear suddenly hit Toby as he thought of what she might do or say when she learned he got Kate pregnant. Toby, finally had a chance with Spencer and he felt like he already screwed it up. He thought about Kate next and how they should talk, so he sent her a text.

_Meet me at my house,please. We need to talk._

-Toby

_I'll be there,soon._

-Kate

Toby fiddled with his phone as he waited for Kate to show up. He looked over at the Hastings house and got a little sick. He had to go over there for dinner tonight. He wasn't dreading going, but dreading looking into Spencer's eyes and lying to her face. Kate's car pulled up and it shook him out of his gaze. He stood up and got into her car, thinking it'd be more private for them to talk there instead of out in the open.

"How's your head?" Kate asked after Toby got into the passenger seat and she saw the swelling.

"Kate, we both know why you're here. This is not about my head and you know it."

"Toby, I-"

"How could this have happened? We were always safe. We used protection and you were on the pill. This has to be mistake."

Kate scoffed as he said the last sentence."It wasn't a mistake when you were all over me. Now, that Spencer's in the picture everything that happened between us is a mistake."

"Kate, you're pregnant! How is that not a mistake!?" Toby yelled getting frustrated and Kate was starting to cry.

"It wasn't just me, who had sex. You were a willing participant. You just have to face the facts that this baby might be yours!"

"Might? What the do you mean might?" Toby asked confused and Kate stayed silent."You were seeing another guy other than me."

"Yeah, I was." Kate said a little ashamed and Toby rubbed his hands over his face.

"Who is he?"

"Noel Kahn."

"What does this mean? How are we supposed to know who the father his?"

"I can do a paternity test. I have one scheduled in about two weeks, but I don't know if I want to keep the baby."

Toby eyes grew wide."You mean you want an abortion?"

"Possibly or I might just give him or her up for adoption."

"If it's my baby, then I'm not getting rid of them. I'm going to love and provide for my child. If it's not, I don't you to ever come around me again." Toby states firmly and Kate chuckled to herself.

"Who's to say you have the right to see the baby. Who's to say I was even gonna tell you if you're the father or not."

Toby was livid and was about to get angry, when he heard a knock on his window. He looked up and it was Emily. _Perfect_. He rolls down the window and put on the happiest smile he could muster up.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" Toby said trying to sound as calm and casual as he could.

"I was just out for a jog and I saw you too in the car. It looked pretty...anyways, so I just wanted to much sure you both were okay." Emily said with her eyes filled with concern.

"We're fine, Emily. We just need to talk about some important stuff."

"Alright, Toby, I'll see you guys on Monday." Emily reluctantly moved back from the car and continued her jog.

"We are idiots." Kate murmured to herself and Toby felt his eyes starting to get watery.

"Yeah, we are, but I don't think we should take out our feelings on the baby. You shouldn't be crying and stressed out, it's not good."

"I'll text you when the paternity test is. Goodbye, Toby." Kate dismisses him and he was a little upset, but understood that she needed her space.

"I'll see you around, Kate." Toby got out of her car and watched her drive off.

The day just started and he already felt like the day had a lot in store for him.

* * *

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were in Spencer's room that Saturday, so that Spencer could tell them about her date with Toby and everything that occurred afterwards.

"Your dad kicked out Toby? How could he do that?" Aria asked in surprise. Everyone liked Toby or so she thought.

"He was just really upset that me and Toby were alone at the lake house all day and night, during the week." Spencer said and spotted the twinkle of mischief in Hanna's eyes.

"Did he have a reason to be? Did you and Toby getting into any other _fun_?" Hanna winked at Spencer to know what she was implying.

Spencer blushed, but still shook her head." No, he was a perfect gentleman on our date."

"Well, that sucks." Hanna said disappointed that she won't get any juicy details.

"Han, I would never do that on a first date."

"I mean I always thought you guys would. I always could feel the tension between you two. I swear I had to stop myself sometimes from screaming just do it all ready." Hanna joked and the girls laughed at her. In that moment Emily entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked when she saw her friends laughing.

"Apparently, my love life." Spencer joked and Emily smiled at her friends before joining them on Spencer's bed.

"Spence, do you know what's up with Toby?" Emily asked and Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"What do you mean? I was just with him yesterday and aside from the talk with my parents, he seemed fine."

"No, I was out for a jog this morning and I saw him, seating in Kate's car with her. It looked like they were arguing and she was crying. I went over to ask what was wrong, but Toby told me nothing. I left, but I didn't believe him."

"He was withe Kate?" Spencer asked a little upset.

"Yeah, it looked like intense arguing." Emily added, but didn't mention the fact that Toby's forehead was red and swelled.

"I don't know why he would be talking to her or what they would be talking about."

"You're not worried, Spence?" Aria asked.

"No, I trust Toby to not do anything to hurt me. Now, will you guys please help me pick something to wear tonight?" Spencer asked and Hanna was the first one to stand up.

"Gladly, you are going to turn heads at this dinner." Hanna winked and went over to Spencer's closet.

* * *

Toby kept ice on his head the whole day to stop the swelling. It went down, but his forehead was still red. He didn't have time to think about that, he had to be at Spencer's house, soon. He dressed in black dress pants and a blue button-down shirt with his best dress shoes. Toby added his lucky blue and black stripped tie, his mom gave him along time ago, to his outfit. Toby went out and brought flowers a few hours earlier, so all he had left to do is will his legs to walk over to the Hastings house. He grabbed the flowers and his keys, then headed out of the door. He took his time walking over there because he wasn't ready to face Spencer.

Toby finally arrived at the Hastings back door. He took a deep breath and was about to knock. The door swung open before he could and Spencer came walking out. She closed the door behind her and took Toby's hand, to led him to barn. Once they were inside, Spencer cupped Toby's face and kissed his lips. He dropped the flowers on the table next to him and wrapped his arms around. All the while as he was kissing her, he felt the guilt creeping up on him.

"Sorry, I just...really missed you." Spencer said out of breath as she pulled back from him.

Toby looked at her appearance and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a dark blue dress, the same color as his shirt. The dress stopped just above the knee and was strapless. Her hair was down and curled to perfection. She had a little bit of make-up on and not a lot that would hide her natural beauty.

"You are so beautiful." Toby said and she blushed at his words.

"You brought flowers." Spencer said as she picked up the red bouquet of roses.

"The white roses are for your mom, the pink roses are for Melissa, and the red roses are for you." Toby said and smiled as he say Spencer smell the roses and smile.

"I love them. Thank you." Spencer pulled him down by the back his neck and kissed him again.

"You're welcome." Toby said once he broke away from their kiss.

"Toby! What happened to your head?" Spencer exclaimed as she finally noticed the red spot on his forehead.

"I kinda got into a fight with gravity and I lost." Toby half lied, but Spencer laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Well, I hope you're okay. I don't want you to be passing out during dinner."

"I'm fine it's just been a rough day."

"Maybe, I can help." Spencer put the roses down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up to kiss me, but Toby pulled back.

"We should get back before your family starts to wonder what's taking you so long." Toby said and Spencer pouted, but let go.

He grabbed her free hand and walked her back to the door. He let go of her hand when she opened the door. He walked in to see Mr. Hastings sitting in the living room with Andrew and Mrs. Hastings cooking in the kitchen with Melissa.

"Toby?" Andrew said confused as he saw him enter the house with Spencer."What are you doing here?"

"Spencer, invited me over for dinner." Toby said coldly to Andrew which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Toby, welcome." Peter got up from the kitchen to shake Toby's hand.

"Thank you for having me, ."

"I see you've come barring flowers."

"Yes, I brought them for the lovely Hastings ladies." Toby said and Peter looked a little impressed.

"Toby, that is very sweet of you." Veronica said as she came out of the kitchen. She took the flowers from him and kissed his cheek.

"It's no big deal. I jut thought I'd do something nice for all of you." Toby said as he handed Melissa her roses next.

"Well we greatly appreciate it, thank you." Melissa thanked him and then mouth word _keeper_ to Spencer.

"I was just getting ready to serve dinner. Everyone should go take their seats in the dinning room." Veronica dismissed them into the dinning room and they did as they were told.

* * *

Everyone entered the dinning room and took their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings at the heads of the table. Andrew took the seat on the one end of the table, next to Mr. Hastings. Toby took the seat on the other side of the table, next to Mrs. Hastings. Spencer had a choice to make, whether to sit next to Toby or next to Andrew.

After thinking about it for a moment, Spencer made her choice. She sat down next to Andrew. It was only fair that if she gives Toby a chance, then Andrew deserves a chance too. As she sat down she looked up at Toby and he didn't look upset or sad. Melissa took the empty seat next to Toby.

The dinner conversation would flow naturally. Everyone discussed school, work, and plans for the holidays. It wasn't until Peter decided it was that it was time to get to know the boys that were at his dinner table, that's when things got interesting.

"So, Andrew, how did you and Spencer meet?" Peter asked and Andrew smiled, then placed his hand on Spencer's knee.

"We met at school, on the first day, sir. We've been together ever since."

"That's great. What you about you Toby? How did you and Spencer meet?" Peter asked and Toby grinned at Spencer and noticed she was blushing.

"We meet the day I moved into my house. Three years ago." Toby said not wanting to tell her father that they in fact met in her room, at night, alone.

"We've been friends ever since." Spencer said and Toby's face fell at the word _friends_. Melissa gave Toby a sympathetic look and sadly grinned at him.

"That's sound like a strong friendship. Now, Andrew, were do you plan on going to college?"

"I haven't decided between Harvard or Yale, but anywhere close to Spencer would always be my first choice. I want to study law" Andrew said and smiled at her.

"Well, that sounds incredible. Harvard or Yale, I'm impressed. Toby, where do plan to go to college?"

"I haven't decided if I want to go to college or not. I've got a lot of responsibilities here." Toby said and then the thought of the baby creeped into his mind, causing him to go pale.

"Toby, are you okay?" Veronica asked since she was the first one to notice his paleness.

"W-what? No, I'm fine. I just thought about something earlier that happened to me. Nothing to worry about though."

"Maybe, you'll feel better if we get some desert in you." Veronica patted his hand, then went into the kitchen to get desert, chocolate mousse.

"Since, we're all here I just thought I'd let everyone at this table know something." Andrew said and everyone's eyes were on him."I'm in love with your daughter. I want to love and provide for her, forever. To let her know I'm serious I brought her this."

Andrew stood up and pulled out a black jewelry box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace, which probably costs a fortune. Andrew handed the box over to Spencer and she was grinning from ear to ear. She took the necklace out of the box as Andrew took it from her hands to place it on her neck. She looked like she was about to cry, but she still looked happy.

"I love you." Andrew said after he finished putting the necklace on.

"I love you, too." Spencer said with little hesitation and Toby's heart dropped for about the third time today.

After they said I love you to each other, they shared a short kiss. Mr. Hastings looked proud and Mrs. Hastings looked as if she was about to cry tears of joy. Melissa had a different look on her face. She gave Toby a look that said she was sorry that he had to be here for that.

* * *

After dinner Mrs. Hastings suggested that everyone have coffee in the living room. Spencer would try to make conversation with Toby, but he would only give her one word answers. Andrew was enjoying watching Toby sulk and he milked all he could out of his dinner. Andrew would always have his arm around Spencer and kiss her whenever he had the opportunity. Mr. Hastings seemed to adore Andrew, but really kept Toby at arms lengthy. Coffee was done with and it was time to go home. Toby was the first one on to leave out of the door after he kissed Melissa and Veronica cheeks, and shook Peters hand.

"Toby." Toby was almost out of the driveway when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Andrew, walking up to him.

"Andrew." Toby said his name coldly, but held his ground jut incase he was looking for a fight.

"Fun night wasn't it? I especially enjoyed the part when I gave Spencer the necklace. She looked so happy. She always looks happy with me."

"What are you getting at, Andrew? I make Spencer happy all the time and I don't need to buy thousand dollars gifts to do that."

"No, you think you make her happy. She just wants you around because those years you were around when her father wasn't. So, she got attached to you, but you thought it was love. No, she just wanted to keep you around because she was so used to you being there. That's why when you kissed her, she went along with it to make you stay. She doesn't love you. She loves me and she made that clear tonight." Andrew declared and Toby's jaw tightened.

"Andrew, I think you're just afraid that she might actually fall for me or she already has."

"Really? If she had don't you think she'd be kissing you in front of her parents or at least in public. She doesn't even say you guys are an item, she refers to you as friends. That's all you'll ever be to her is a friend."

"Andrew, don't push me because you won't like the result." Toby threated as he clenched his fists and took a step towards Andrew.

"I'm just saying how could you take care of Spencer without a college education or a job. And do you think she'd want to be with after she found out Kate Randall's pregnant with your baby."

"Y-you, don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I know. I overheard Kate one morning at the school, talking to her friends about being pregnant and then I heard you're name." Andrew put on a smug smile and chuckled when Toby's face dropped.

"I-I...I didn't-" Toby tried to form some words, but couldn't.

"You thought you wouldn't get caught in a lie. Remember where you live, this is Rosewood. Now, you've got Kate pregnant. Spencer, will most likely hate you and come back to me. And guess what Toby I win, I get to be the hero and get the beautiful girl. Now, you on the other hand will stay a peasant, who got stupid and knocked up some girl. With no education and no job, I feel bad for your baby to know his father is nothing, but a worthless, insignificant,-"

Toby couldn't take it anymore. Andrew was talking about Spencer and that pissed him off. But, talking about his possible child made him livid. He punched Andrew with so much force that Toby felt like his hand shattered. Andrew immediately fell to the ground. Toby could see that Andrews nose was bleeding, but didn't stay around to check on him. Toby walked home with his head held high and a grin on his face.

* * *

Hours later, Toby sat on his porch with ice on the hand that he collided with Andrews face. He was thinking about Spencer and about his future. He talked with Jenna about everything when he came home. She had some good and bad advice to give him. Ultimately, Toby needed some time to think on his on. So, here he was at night watching the stars and thinking, hard.

"Hey, Toby." Toby looked up to see Spencer standing above him, holding a red rose in her hand.

"Spencer."

Spencer took a seat next to him on the porch steps and handed him the rose.

"I think you deserved it, tonight went well." Spencer said and Toby chuckled.

"Were we at the same dinner?" Toby joked and Spencer nudged him.

"Well, my dad didn't yell at you or kick you out, so it's a great dinner in my book."

"Well, it was an interesting evening. One that I will never forget."

"What happened to your hand?" Spencer took hold of his injuries hand and examined it's bruised knuckles.

"Nothing, it was an accident." Toby lied and Spencer pulled his hand up to her face and kissed his knuckles.

"I came over here because I needed to tell you something." Spencer said and held Toby's hand tighter.

"What is it?" Toby asked, but in reality didn't want anymore news for the day.

"Andrew, wants me to meet his family. So, he wants me to spend thanksgiving with his parents up in Chicago when they go to visit some of his other close relatives." Spencer said and Toby took his hand out of her grasp and put the ice back on.

"That's great, Spence." Toby smiled at her, trying to sound excited for her.

"I mean, it's just that I'm giving you a chance to spend time with me and I felt bad that I didn't give Andrew a chance, so...I told him I would go."

"I hope you have a good time. I'll miss you though." Toby's heart was swelling in his chest, but he wasn't about to let her know how much she was breaking his heart.

"Thanks for understanding, Toby. I'll go and I'll come back, so we can go on that second date." Spencer leaned over to kiss his cheek. Toby smiled, but inside he felt like dying."I should get home, it's getting late."

Spencer stood up and Toby grabbed her arm before she could walk away. He looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I love you, Spence." Toby said and Spencer smiled at him, then bent down to kiss his head.

"I know." Spencer said and then left from his porch.

That was all Toby needed to know that everyone else had been right. She didn't love him and never will. He doesn't deserve her love anyways, he possibly got some girl pregnant. She could have spared him the trouble of ripping out his heart though. She could easily say _I love you_ to Andrew, but all Toby got was _I know_.

Toby picked up the rose and looked at it. It was beautiful. Toby spent hours picking out the perfect bouquet for Spencer. Now, the flower just seemed like a joke to him and the_ I know_ felt like a kick in the gut. He placed the rose down on the porch steps and stood up. He took one last look at the rose, then went inside his house.

It's so hard to find a guy, who appreciates the beauty and importance of the perfect rose. Andrew, knew the importance of money and status. Toby, knew the value of the rose. In compassion, it seemed like a simple choice for some one to make if they had to choose between the two. Spencer, however didn't know that she was losing the guy how didn't just appreciate the value of a rose, but the guy, who love her and treated her just as precious and valuable like a rose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Making The Right Choice

* * *

Thanksgiving break came and went. Some things in Rosewood has changed, some for the better and some for the worst. Kate got the results of paternity test. Toby stepped up. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings made a serious decision. And Melissa got a new guy, sorta.

Spencer was returning him that morning from her trip with Andrew and his parents. She had to admit that she had a good time, but would have had a better time if Toby was with her. Spencer hadn't talked to Toby since the day they had dinner with her family and she missed him badly.

Andrew was driving Spencer home and talking to her, but she was too focused on seeing Toby to pay attention to him. The ride home was awkward because during the break every time Andrew was alone with Spencer he would try to the tell her the best way to prove her love for him is sex. Spencer declined over and over again, but it wasn't because she just didn't want to, it was because she didn't want him to be the one to have her virginity.

"Andrew." Spencer said his name to stop his rambling.

"Yeah, babe?"

Spencer turned her head from the window to look at him."Why do you love me?"

Andrew smiled and chuckled a little bit at her question."I love you because you are so incredibly hot and because you're almost as smart as me."

There it was. The words Spencer was waiting to hear from him. She didn't love him and clearly he just thought her as a prop. Spencer thanked the heavens that she finally figured out what kind of person Andrew really is.

Andrew pulled up in her driveway and parked. He leaned over to kiss Spencer, but she held up her hand.

"Andrew, we're over." Spencer said simply and Andrew looked at her confused.

"What? How can you break up with me? You just met my family and you said you love me."

"I know, I never should have lead you on because I don't really love you. I'm sorry, but I think I made the wrong decision about dating you ever since the start of the school year." Spencer took off the necklace Andrew gave her and placed it in his hands.

"You're making a huge mistake." Andrew said angrily through his clenched teeth.

"No, for once I'm making the right choice. Goodbye, Andrew." Spencer got out of the car and got her suitcase from his trunk. She watched as he pulled out of the driveway and drove out of her life.

* * *

Spencer entered her home to see that her dad was in the living room watching a tennis game. She didn't see Melissa or her mom anywhere.

"Hey, kiddo. How was the trip." Peter asked once he noticed his daughter just returned home.

"It was okay. I'm just glad to be home."

"Good, do want to come watch the match with me?" Peter pointed to the tennis match on the t.v. screen.

"No, I just want to unpack and relax for a little bit."

"Alright, I'll help you with your stuff." Peter stood up and took the suitcase from Spencer's hand.

He followed her up to her room and set the suitcase in front of her closet. Spencer laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, dad, where is mom and Melissa?" Spencer asked her dad before he could leave the room.

"Your mother is out at the office, bit should be home shorty. Melissa is out on a date."

"A date?" Spencer asked confused. Before she left Melissa never talked about seeing anyone. Maybe she started dating when Spencer was away those two weeks.

"Yeah, I don't know with who, but ask her when she gets home."

"Alright, thanks dad." Spencer thanked her dad and he kissed her on the head before he left.

Spencer pulled out her phone to text the girls.

_Where are you guys?_

-Spence

_At Hanna's. Are you home?_

-Em

_Yeah, I just got back._

-Spence

_Okay, when you get settled come over._

-Em

_Alright, I'll be over in like an hour in a half._

-Spence

Spencer put her phone down on the bed and began to think about calling Toby. She leaned over off the bed a little to look out her window to see if Toby was in his room. When she saw that his curtains were drawn she just assumed he wasn't home.

"Spencer, you're home." Spencer looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey, mom." Spencer greeted and Veronica entered the room to hug her daughter, then took a seat next to her on the bed.

"So, how was the trip. Did you have fun?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Spencer asked and her mother looked worried."I had a fun time meeting his family, but being there with Andrew wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

"Oh, sweetie, that happens in a relationship. You might not always feel like being around the other."

"No, mom, I never really had a good time with Andrew, but being away with him for these last two weeks made me realize that. I broke up with Andrew today, when he brought me home." Spencer said and Veronica's face fell.

"Spencer, what happened?"

"I just realized he's not the guy for me. I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"That day when me and Toby went up to the lake house we weren't going there to hangout. He took me up there for a date." Spencer admitted and Veronica looked shocked.

"A date with Toby? Spencer, please tell me that you and Toby didn't..." Veronica trailed off not wanting to say the words.

"No, it was just a date and he was a perfect gentleman. He told me that he loved me."

"Spencer, I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me about you and Toby sooner?"

"Toby and I never defined our relationship, even though he made it pretty clear that he wanted to be with me."

"Do you love him?" Veronica asked and Spencer got butterflies in here stomach.

"I don't know. When I say I love you to Andrew it's because it's okay if he leaves me one day. But, if I say I love you to Toby and he leaves me I don't think I could handle it."

"Sweetie, I know putting your heart out there is hard, but Toby is such a wonderful guy and I think with him you should take a chance with your heart." Veronica wiped the tears from her daughters eyes and rubbed her arm.

"Thanks, mom, I have to got talk with Toby." Spencer moved to get up, but Veronica stopped her.

"Spencer, relax for a little bit and go see your friends, then go and see Toby. There's no need to rush." Veronica stood up and kissed her daughters head before leaving the room.

* * *

Toby had just gotten off work that afternoon and was on his way home. Over the break Toby got a job to support Kate and the baby. It turns out that Kate would not be bringing the next Cavanaugh it to the world, but the next Kahn. Toby was relieved about the news, but also a little sad that he wasn't going to be a father, he kind of getting used to the idea.

Toby drove his truck home from the construction site. He had sold his motorcycle to pay for more stuff for the baby. It was hard to let the bike go, but Toby had to think about the future. Now, that he wasn't going to be a dad Toby was going to invest in a new motorcycle. He never expected himself to step up as much as he did and he still his stepping up by keeping a job and helping his family out with the bill.

Toby parked his truck along the curb in front of his house. He saw a familiar car in the driveway and smiled. He entered his house and went upstairs to his room to find Caleb and Holden, lounging around.

"Toby, thank god you're home." Holden exclaimed when he walked into his room.

"How long have you guys been waiting here?"

"Ever since about nine, but we really needed to talk with you." Caleb said and Toby took a seat at his desk.

"What's up guys?"

"We want you to come with us over Hanna's house." Caleb said and Toby's face fell.

Hanna has been giving him hell about Kate's pregnancy and she said she would tell Spencer as soon as she came home.

"Caleb, I-"

"Toby, please you have to come. Hanna's inviting her friend Mona over and doesn't want her to be fourth wheel."

"A fourth wheel? Who else is going to be there?"

"Caleb and Hanna, Emily and Paige, Me and Aria, And you and Mona." Holden explains and tried to give Toby's his most reassuring smile.

"I don't know guys. I'm tired from work and I've still got stuff to do today." Toby lied. His schedule was clear for the rest of the day.

"Alright, dude, you leave us no choice. You haven't been out of your house in weeks unless it was to work. So, either you go with his willingly or we drag out you out of here kicking and screaming." Caleb threatened and Toby chuckled.

Holden and Caleb smiled at each other before they lunged at Toby. Holden grabbed Toby's arms and Caleb grabbed Toby's legs. Toby tried to free his limbs from there hold, but to no avail. His friends carried him outside and then threw him into Holden's car. Caleb sat in the back with Toby to make sure he didn't try to escape and Holden started the car and headed for Hanna's.

* * *

Spencer pulled into the Marin's driveway later in the evening. She walked up the pathway and knocked. Aria opened the door and immediately pulled Spencer into a hug. After their hug they walked into the kitchen to be with Hanna and Emily.

"Spencer, we've missed you so much." Hanna said as she pulled Spencer into a hug.

Emily was next to hug Spencer and she held her tight because she missed her.

"What, have you guys been up to since I was gone?" Spencer asked as she joined her friends sitting at the table.

"Nothing, just hanging out with each other and the family. How was your trip?" Emily asked and Spencer smiled sadly.

"The trip was good, but Andrew and I broke up today." Spencer said and saw the shocked and worried looks on their face.

"Why? What happened?" Hanna croaked out more nervous than curious.

"I didn't really love him and he wasn't the guy for me it just took me awhile to realize that. Have you guys seen Toby around, lately?" Spencer asked her friends looked at each other with worried faces.

"Yeah, he's been around. He got a job working for Mr. Sweeney." Emily said and sadly smiled at Spencer.

"Well, that's great. I have to talk to him before I go home. I need to tell him that I'm sorry and I hope he gives me another chance." Spencer smiled at her friends and they just went pale.

"Spencer, we have something to tell you." Aria said.

"Okay, what is it?" The girls looked at Hanna to explain.

"Kate's...pregnant, but-"

Before Hanna could finish her explanation, Caleb, Holden, and Toby running through the front door. Spencer turned around to see Toby. She was angry and sad at the same time. He got someone pregnant and didn't tell her. Toby finally realized that Spencer was in the kitchen. He saw her face and she looked like she was about to cry. The boys stopped their laughter when they noticed Spencer was in the kitchen.

"Han, can me and Toby go talk in your room?" Spencer asked and Hanna nodded her head.

Spencer stood up and walked past Toby and his friends, so she could go upstairs to Hanna's room. Toby looked at his friends supporting faces and then he looked at the girls faces. Emily, was giving him a sympathetic face. Aria, had look mixed between pity and anger. Hanna, just had a face of pure anger letting him know to fix this.

Toby walked away from everyone and walked up the stairs to Hanna's room. Toby opened the door to see Spencer leaning up against Hanna's desk with her arms crossed and angry scowl on her face. Toby took a deep breath and then closed the door. He went and sat on the end of Hanna's bed so that he could face Spencer.

"Alright, I'm guessing you heard about Kate, so go ahead. Scream, cry, or hit me or do all of the above." Toby said as he looked into Spencer's tear filled eyes.

"That's it? You're not going to even try to explain yourself?" Spencer yelled and Toby sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"What's the point? Huh? You're either going to accept my apology and go back to Andrew or hate me and still go back to Andrew."

"Toby, you got Kate pregnant and didn't have the decency to tell me about it!"

"It wouldn't have mattered! The baby isn't mine, so now that you know the truth you can go back to Andrew." Toby stood up, but Spencer pushed him back down on the bed to make him sit.

"Toby, it does matter because here I am making a fool of myself talking about much I want to be with you and you can't even tell me the truth about this."

"You don't want to be with me. You just want me to stick around because you're so used to me being there. You would have changed your mind about me if I told you I could be a father."

"Toby, I wouldn't care if you were going to be father. I care about the part where you lied to me about. I care about you so much and yes I don't want lose you" Spencer wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why you care because clearly you have Andrew. You clearly love him and not me, so what are we doing here?"

"Toby, I don't want Andrew. I want you." Spencer admitted and Toby's eyes began to water.

"No, you don't because you won't have accepted Andrews diamond necklace. You wouldn't have agreed to go meet his family in Chicago. And you wouldn't have said I love you to him in _my_ face." Toby croaked out the last sentence because the tears were starting to fall.

"I'm sorry, I know I was wrong, but now I came back to fix it, to fix us. I broke up with Andrew and gave him back his necklace, so that me and you could be together."

Toby stood up and walked straight up to Spencer. He reached his hand up to gently caress her cheek. He leaned their foreheads together and used his free hand to wipe away her tears.

"Spencer, breaking up with Andrew and giving him back his necklace...is not enough. You hurt me badly. You broke my heart and it's gonna take more than you just doing those things to get me to give us another try. I'm sorry." Toby kissed her forehead and began to walk out of the room.

Spencer watched him as he walked away from her. Then this feeling hit her. It hit her so hard that she felt like throwing up. She knew what it was and she couldn't believe she finally felt it.

"Toby, I love you!" Spencer yelled at him as his hand was place on the door knob.

He turned around to look at Spencer with tears in his eyes. She crossed the room to get over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"You don't. You're just saying it because you don't want me to leave." Toby said and Spencer used her hands to wipe away his tears.

"I am saying it because I don't want you to leave. Toby, if you walk out of my life I don't know what I'd do. Every time you touch me I feel safe and warm. Every time you kiss me I get weak in the knees. And every time you say you love me I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts to beat really fast. I'm so sorry for I did, but right now, right here, I know that I love you and I'm so in love with you that it scares me, but I want you because with you I know you will make that fear go away because I'll know you'll feel the same way about me. Please, forgive me." Spencer pleaded and watched Toby's face for a reaction.

Toby leaned down and kissed Spencer on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She let go of his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back to smile at her and she smiled back.

"I love you so much." Toby whispered as he rubbed their noses together.

"I love you, too." Spencer smiled up at him and then kissed him again.

He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her neck as he twirled her around. She giggled at his happiness and the fact that he was tickling her neck.

"I am gonna make you so happy." Toby murmured into the croak of her neck and Spencer kissed his head.

"I know you will." Spencer cooed as he placed her back down on the ground.

"Let's get out of here. I can take you back up to the lake house and we can have dinner." Toby suggested and Spencer shook her head.

"No, let's get dinner in town. I can't wait to show off my boyfriend." Spencer said and Toby smiled at her again as he pecked her lips, then led her down the stairs

They walked into the living room to find their friends and Mona in front of the t.v., watching a movie. Everyone looked up when they saw Toby and Spencer.

"We're leaving." Toby said as he took Spencer's hand in his and laced them together.

"Okay, Spence, well see you at school tomorrow. Have fun." Hanna said and then winked at Toby to as a way of saying good job.

"I'll see you guys at school. Goodnight." Spencer said to everyone before she tugged on Toby's hand to leave.

* * *

**A/N- Two very important people are coming back to Rosewood and one of them or both, will have a big effect on Spoby.**


	13. Chapter 13 (AN)

A/N- I need a little help. I have a few ideas for a new SPOBY story, but I want to know if other people have any ideas for a new story they'd like to share. I'd really like to know what people would like to see me write more of. This is sort of my of taking requests. Anyone who does PM or leave a review about their idea, I would like to give them a little insight to what's about to happen in the further up coming chapters of IFILWTBND. :)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A New Beginning

* * *

Toby woke up the next morning with a little pep in his step. He had Spencer, he had a job, and for once he finally had his life under control. Toby got up out of bed and the first thing he did was go to his window to see Spencer. He saw her looking in her closet for clothes to wear to school. Toby tried to turn his eyes above way, but her smooth, creamy, and lightly tanned skin that was revealed by her camisole and shorts, keep his eyes glued to her window. He felt bad for practically staring, but when she turned around in the window to look at him and smile, he knew she'd done this on purpose. She walked over to her window and closed the curtains, bringing Toby out his haze. He now knew that he needed to shower before he went over to Spencer's house.

After his shower he changed quickly into his clothes and brushed his teeth. He fixed his hair, so that it wouldn't hang over his eyes because it usually did when it was wet. Spraying a little hint of his cologne and he was out the door, practically running over to Spencer's.

He knocked on their backdoor and he didn't have to wait long before being pulled in. Spencer immediately fused their lips together once Toby was inside her house. She wanted to ever since he dropped her off last night and their goodnight kiss wasn't enough to hold her. She felt Toby's tongue slide into her mouth and she moaned into his kiss. Toby knew that this was getting out of hand, but couldn't bring himself to stop.

Spencer started walking backwards towards the couch, their lips still kissing passionately. She sat down on the couch, bringing Toby down with her. She slowly reclined back, so Toby could hover above her. She may not have been ready to take the next step with Toby, but it didn't mean they couldn't indulge a little. Toby's kisses grew more gently as he tried his hardest to control his teenage hormones. He knew now was the time to stop because he was about to lose it.

He gently got up off the couch and took a few deep breaths. Spencer sat up and did the same to catch her breath.

"That was..." Toby tried to describe their kiss, but didn't have to right word.

"Intense." Spencer said and Toby nodded his head in agreement.

Spencer looked into Toby's eyes and they both were thinking the same thing. They started laughing at each others flustered faces and slightly puffy lips. Toby took hold of Spencer's hands to help her stand up. He moved a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you." Toby and Spencer said in unison causing them to laugh again.

"You missed my parents. Why were you late coming over here?" Spencer asked as her fingers weaved through Toby's hair.

"I wanted to get you alone." Toby said in a slight whisper as he kissed her neck, but she pulled back.

"Toby, I thought we were going to stop that. We want people to know that we are together and we should at least start with my parents."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking. I just really wanted to kiss you without your dad coming to deck me in the face."

"Toby, that would never happen and I would never let it happen. You're my boyfriend now and he is going to have to accept."

Toby raised an eyebrow at her and slowly stalked over to her. He wrapped his fingers through her jeans front belt loops, pulling her closer.

"I like the sound of that. You calling me your boyfriend." Toby cooed as he kissed her lips and she smiled at him."Say it again, please."

"_Boyfriend_." Spencer whispered into his ear making him shiver in delight.

Toby let Spencer out his hold, so she could finish getting ready for school. He went into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for her. He didn't even notice that another Hastings had entered the house.

"Toby?" Toby turned away from the stove to see Melissa walking into her house and over to him in the kitchen."What are you doing here and why are you cooking in the kitchen?"

"I'm cooking breakfast, for Spencer. Would you like some?" Toby asked Melissa nodded her head, then took a seat on a stool at the island.

"I still don't understand. I thought you and her broke up."

Toby chucked before placing some toast and bacon on the counter." We couldn't break up, we were never together, but now we are."

"When did that happen?" Melissa asked as she took a piece of toast from the plate and began to eat it.

"Last night, while you were out on your date." Toby and Melissa looked over to the stairs to see Spencer coming down the stairs.

"Wow, I need to stay home more that's where the action is." Melissa teased as Toby started pouring cups of coffee.

Spencer entered the kitchen and walked right up to Toby. He handed her a cup of coffee and she thanked him with a kiss. Then another kiss. Then another kiss. Then another kiss.

"Okay, you two are adorable and all, but I don't want to see you make out while I'm eating breakfast." Melissa said and the couple broke apart with silly grins and red cheeks.

"Who was your date with?" Spencer asked as she took a seat at the island as Toby made her a plate.

"Nobody important." Melissa said as she basically shoved bacon down her throat.

"Nobody important? You stayed out all night with this guy and he's not important? Thank you." Spencer asked Melissa and then thanked Toby when he set her breakfast in front of her.

"It was Wren." Melissa said meekly and Spencer dropped her bacon as Toby began to choke on his coffee.

It was true that Spencer and Wren had a past. They kissed and that broke his engagement off with her sister. After that Spencer didn't want to be involved with Wren, but he just kept showing up in her life. Melissa was so angry at the both of them, but has seemed to get over it.

"I hope you had a fun time with Wren." Spencer smiled at her sister and then chanced a glance at Toby. He wasn't very happy to hear that Wren is back in the picture, but he knew that Spencer loved him and only him.

"Yeah, well it was nothing special, we just talked all night. He's actually taking me out again for dinner, so don't wait up." Melissa winked at the both of them before grabbing her breakfast and taking it upstairs.

"So, Wren's back." Toby said simply and shook his hand. Spencer over to place her hand over his.

"Toby, Wren isn't going to cause any problems with us. I love you and nobody else can have the type of love we share." Spencer said to reassure him. Toby picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Hurry, eat. We've got to be at school soon." Toby smiled at her and they went back to eating their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, they got their stuff for school and headed over to house to get his truck. As they drove Toby would steal glances at her and Spencer would steal glances at him and both of them were enjoying the view. They arrived at school in a matter of minutes. Toby opened the passenger door for her to get out. Spencer reached for Toby's hand and they walked into the school together.

People were staring at them as they walked through the halls. People were shocked that they were together and other people didn't looked that surprised. Toby walked Spencer to her locker and leaned up the rows of lockers, while she got her things for class.

"Did you want come over after school to study for French?" Spencer asked and Toby happily nodded his head.

"I can't stay for long though. I have work and then afterwards I'm going to go look at motorcycles at a dealership."

"Can I go?" Spencer asked after he barely finished his sentence.

"Spence, I can't have you...distracting me at work, around power tools." Toby whispered in a low husky voice and Spencer slapped his chest.

"I meant to the dealership. If I'm going to be riding the bike I should help you pick it out."

"And who says you get to ride it?" Toby crossed his arms and cocked his head, trying to be serious, but his grin was giving him away.

"Me. If I don't get to ride the bike I won't be happy. Now, Toby do you want me to be unhappy and take it out on you." Spencer teased and watched as Toby pondered her words for a minute.

"I get off work at eight, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty." Toby agreed and Spencer pecked him on the lips.

"I'll see you at lunch." Spencer dismissed him and they went in opposite directions.

* * *

Throughout the school day all Spencer could think about was Toby. She even caught herself doodling his name on her notebook, som thing she had never done with any boyfriend. She thanked the heavens when the bell rang for lunch, so that she could see him. She rushed to her locker to put her things away, so she could hurry and get to the cafeteria.

"Hello, Spencer." Spencer turned away from her locker to see Kate Randall standing next to her, sporting a small baby bump.

"What do you want Kate?" Spencer asked as she placed her textbooks in her locker.

"I wanted to talk about Toby."

"We don't need to talk about Toby because he is no longer any of your business." Spencer said and slammed her locker closed.

"I know, I just don't want him to get hurt. I really care about him." Kate admitted and Spencer scoffed, then rolled her eyes.

"If you really cared about him you wouldn't have been sleeping with another guy besides him."

"Says the girl, who strung him along and treated him like dirt."

Spencer's teeth clenched and was starting to get angry.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Toby."

"I know that you never treated him with love. You walked all over him and you know what, he still loved you. I would ask him all the time why he stuck around, he told me because he loved you. I watched you and Andrew, paraded around in his face and watched as you broke his heart little by little."

"You don't understand. I didn't want to love him because if he left me I wouldn't know what to do."

"That's the thing with Toby. You should know the he was going to stick around no matter what. You see he stepped up when he thought he was going to a father. He will step up and be the man I know and you know he is. He'll be the man, who's going to love you until the day you or he days, maybe even after. You are really lucky to have him. I just wanted you to know before you thought about doing something to break his heart again." Kate said and once she was finished, she left Spencer standing in the hallway with her thought.

Spencer didn't feel like eating, anymore. In a sense Kate was right. She really was lucky to have Toby and knows how she treated him was wrong. She slowly left her locker and headed for the cafeteria. As soon as she entered the cafeteria her eyes searched the room for Toby. She found him sitting with the girls, Caleb, Mona, and Holden. He saved a seat right next to him for her. He looked up in her direction and smiled when he caught her eye. Spencer started walking towards the table at the same time he stood up to great her.

"Hey, Spen-" Toby tried to tell her he missed her, but she cupped his face and crashed her lips on to his before he could get out his sentence.

She was kissing him in the middle of the cafeteria filled with students. They heard a few whistles as they kissed, but it didn't phase them one bit. Spencer broke away from the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"Why do I deserve such a kiss?" Toby asked as he caught his breath, but still smiled at her.

"Because I love you." Spencer said tenderly and Toby could tell that this I love you was coming from deep in her heart.

He kissed her forehead before moving away, so that they both could both sit down with their friends. Their friends were smiling at them and Spencer was now a little embarrassed.

"Wow, Spence, didn't know you were into extreme PDA." Aria teased causing Spencer's cheeks to go red.

"I guess that what happens when you're in love, you can't control your feelings." Spencer said as she looked straight at Toby and they laced their hands together under the table.

"Love. I didn't know you guys were that serious." Holden teased because he knew how Toby has felt about Spencer for a long time.

Toby punched Holden in the shoulder before he wrapped his arm around Spencer."Yep, it's love and I'm not letting this one go."

* * *

After school, Toby came over like promised to study for French with Spencer. They were upstairs in her room on the bed with the textbooks and flash cards everywhere. Toby sat up on Spencer's he'd with his back against the pillows and his head rested on the headboard. Spencer was sitting in between his legs as she helped him study.

Toby was doing pretty well with the flashcards and decided he needed a little incentive to continue. He pulled Spencer's hair away from the right side of her neck and began to slowly pepper kisses there.

"Toby." Spencer tried to say his name in a warning, but it came out as more of a moan.

"Yes." Toby said as he started leaving open mouth kiss on her neck, feeling her skin against his tongue.

"W-we need...to finish this and you need to f-focus."

Toby snickered at the effect he was having on her. He gently started nipping at her neck with his teeth. That caused a reaction out of Spencer. She threw the flashcards into the bed and turned around in Toby's leg. She immediately straddled his lap as she began to kiss him on the lips.

"Shut up." Spencer murmured against his lips once she realized Toby was smiling in victory.

Toby began drawing circles on her thighs with one hand as the other was placed upon the back of her neck. He was just about to flip them over when her bedroom door came flying open.

"Dad!" Spencer yelled as she scramble to get off Toby once she realized her dad entered her room.

Peter looked between his daughter and Toby with a scowl. Toby got up off the bed and stood next to Spencer.

"You two, downstairs, now." Peter said through gritted teeth before he left the room.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand as they left her room and headed downstairs. Mr. Hastings was waiting in the living room for them and he brought his scowl with him.

"Dad-" Spencer tried to explain to her dad what they were doing, but he held up his hand to stop her.

Peter pointed at Toby." You, I want you out of here, now"

"Dad, you can't kick him out he didn't do anything!"

"Like, hell he didn't. I want him out of here now or else I'll throw him out."

Spencer held Toby's hand tighter when he made a motion to leave.

"If he goes, then I'm going with him." Spencer declared and Peter was now furious.

"Spencer, you will go to your room and he will leave this house and never come back!" Peter yelled and that did it for Spencer.

She pulled Toby's hand out of the house and to his truck. She could hear her father calling after her. She got into his truck with him and he pulled out of the driveway. She saw her father yelling her name as he raced down the driveway to stop them, but he wasn't fast enough and they were gone.

* * *

Toby drove around for a couple of hours to give Spencer time to cool down. He texted his boss to let him know that he wouldn't be coming in today. He wanted to give Spencer time and space, so he didn't say anything for hours. He could hear her phone ringing every once in a while until she turned it off.

"I'm sorry, Toby." Spencer finally said after the hours of silence.

"Spencer, it's okay."

"Toby, no it's not. He can't treat you that way and I'm not going to talk to him if he does." Spencer said and Toby reached over and brought her hand to his lips.

"How about me and you pick out that motorcycle?" Toby suggested and that made her smile.

The couple spent hours in the dealership looking at different motorcycles. Spencer was fascinated by all the different kinds of motorcycles and Toby was happy to explain what some of them were. Toby saw Spencer's eyes light up when she spotted a 2003 Harley-Davidson Fat Boy Cruiser. She pulled Toby away from the motorcycle that they were already looking and over to the Cruiser.

"I like it, it matches your eyes." Spencer said making Toby chuckle. The bike was blue, but Toby knew Spencer really like it because their was a seat on the back and it would be just for her.

"Let's get it." Toby agrees and Spencer pecked him on the lips.

Toby went with the dealer in his office to work out the paper work. Spencer waited outside to give them privacy, so she began to walk around the area of the dealership where they kept the cars.

"Spencer?" Spencer turned around to see Wren standing behind her. She hasn't seen him in years, but didn't know how to feel about seeing him now.

"Wren, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked and Wren took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm looking at a few cars I might want to buy one. Now, your turn what are you doing here?"

"Getting a motorcycle." Spencer said and Wren looked surprised, then he chuckled.

"Spencer, you always were the adventurer type. I always loved that about you." Wren said as he was now only a few inches from Spencer.

Spencer looked out of the corner of her eye to see Toby coming out of the office."Wren, I have to go."

"How about we finish this over coffee?" Wren suggested as he flashed his heart melting smile.

"I have a boyfriend, now."

"Fine, how about tea?"

"I have to go, Wren." Spencer said before she walked away from him and to Toby.

"I'll see you around." Wren yelled after her.

Spencer walked up to Toby, who had obviously been looking for her. She brushed of his questions about where she's been and asked about the motorcycle. He showed her the keys to the bike and he told her the man was loading it to the back of his truck. They walked hand in hand out of the dealership.

"Hey, Toby, look." Spencer pointed in the direction of the tattoo parlor across the street.

"Don't even think about." Toby said after he saw the mischief forming in her eyes.

"Maybe someday I'll get a tattoo and I hope you'll be there when I do." Spencer said and Toby pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"I'm not just gonna be there, I'm gonna be there holding your hand and you'll be there holding mine when I get another tattoo."

"Do I see matching tattoos in our future?" Spencer teased and Toby laughed.

"Possibly, but I want you to think really hard before you get a tattoo because its permanent just like my love for you."

* * *

Toby drove them back to his house and parked his truck in the garage.

"Can I stay the night, please?" Spencer begged and Toby knew it was a bad idea. It would give her father another reason to hate him, but how could he say no to her.

"Yes, come on." Toby led her through the house and up the stairs to his room.

It was dark and quiet in his house, mainly because it was late and everyone was asleep. Toby locked his door after he and Spencer had entered in there. Spencer sat on his bed and Toby turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

"I'll get you something to change into." Toby said to Spencer before he went to his closet to find her some pajamas.

He found her his one of white t-shirts. He gave the shirt to Spencer and told her he'd give her some time to change. He went downstairs to get them some dinner and took some gray sweats for him to change into.

"Dad." Toby said once he noticed his dad was sitting in the kitchen just sitting.

"Toby, I need to talk with you, so sit." Mr. Cavanaugh said and Toby sat down with him at the table.

"What did you want to talks about, sir?"

"I wanted to talk about Peter Hastings coming over here, yelling to find you because you ran off with Spencer." Mr. Cavanaugh explained and Toby now knew that his dad knew the whole story.

"It was a bad decision on my part, sir. I didn't mean to disrespect him in his own home."

"Good, I expect you to apologize to him tomorrow and I expect you to tell me where Spencer is."

"I don't know where she is, sir." Toby lied, but he knew Spencer wasn't ready to go home and truth be told he wasn't ready to let her go.

"I hope you're telling me the truth, son. If you hear from her, you tell me or the Hastings." Mr. Cavanaugh demanded as he stood up from the table.

"Yes, sir." Toby said to his father as he left.

Toby left out a deep breath once his father was gone. He went into the bathroom to change into his sweatpants and put his shirt into the dirty clothes hamper. Toby snuck back into the kitchen to get him and Spencer something to eat. His step-mom had put the lasagna she made for dinner into the refrigerator and Toby made two plates of it for him and Spencer, then warmed it up in the microwave.

He made his way back up the stairs to his room to get dinner to his girl. He opened the door to see Spencer seating on his bed, reading a book with the lamp on the nightstand making her skin glow.

"What?" Spencer asked once she realized Toby was just looking at her.

"S-sorry, I was just-nevermind. I brought you something to eat." Toby brought over the two plates and they ate in silence, mainly because they were both tired from the day they had.

After they ate, Toby went back downstairs to wash the plates. When he came back upstairs, Spencer was curled up in his bed, asleep. Toby made a move to get into the bed, but didn't know if it would be okay with her and he couldn't ask her. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and the spare blanket he kept in the closet. He laid down on the floor, at the end of the bed.

Toby was half-way asleep until he felt a hand poking his chest. He squinted his eyes open to see Spencer kneeling beside him and poking him in his chest.

"Spence, is something wrong." Toby asked hoarsely as he sat up.

"Yes, you're not holding me while I sleep." Spencer said shyly and tugged on Toby's hand.

Spencer stood up and pulled Toby's hands to help him stand up. Spencer got under the covers in the bed first and then Toby joined her shorty after. Spencer laid on her side facing away from him and Toby pulled her back onto his chest, so that he was spooning with her from behind.

"I love you." Spencer whispered and Toby placed his chin on her shoulder, holding her tighter in his arms.

"I love you, too."

Spencer laced her hands with his that was wrapped on her waist."It's a new beginning for us, Toby."

* * *

**A/N- I've got** **a new SPOBY story coming soon ;)!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N- New Spoby story called The One Piece is up**

* * *

Chapter 14

Trying To Make Progress

* * *

Waking up in the morning with Spencer in his arms had to be Toby's favorite way of waking up. He was still holding her tight, but she got closer in the middle of the night by pushing one of her legs in between the two of his. Toby slowly detached his body from Spencer and swung his legs over the bed. He stretched his arms and felt his muscles flex. He looked over at his alarm to see that it was only six-thirty and they wouldn't be late for school until another two hours. Taking another glance at Spencer, she was sound asleep. Toby didn't want his time with Spencer to end, so just got back under the covers and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic.

"You're staring." Spencer murmured with her eyes still closed and Toby almost thought she was annoyed until he saw the corners of her lips turn up into a smile.

"I like the view." Toby said and placed a kiss on her shoulder before laying back down and wrapped her body back against him.

"It's sorta creepy...but romantic at the same time." Spencer admitted with a chuckle because Toby's hands tickled her stomach.

"I am a very romantic guy because I have a very special someone to be romantic for." Toby said and Spencer finally opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"And who is said _special someone_?" Spencer teased and Toby pulled her closer to kiss her lips.

"I'll leave that one up to your imagination."

"Okay, I seriously love this pillow talk, but I've got to go home and get ready for school." Spencer moved from Toby's grasp and stood up only to have Toby grab her by the waist, pulling her back into the bed with him.

"Please, stay. I promise I'll be good."

Spencer knew he was lying when she starts to feel him kissing her ear. She having a hard time getting out his hold because he was tickling her ear with his lips and because she really wanted to stay. Eventually, she got up the strength to stand up and take a few steps away from the bed.

"Toby, I can't stay. I want to, but can't."

"Alright, fine, go home and do what you have to do, but I'll be waiting outside on the bike to take you to school." Toby stood up and crossed the room over to Spencer. He took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles on both hands.

"Walk me out?" Spencer asked and Toby nodded his head.

He left the room for a few minutes to let her get dress. During that time he made sure his parents were gone and they were. Spencer came out his room and took his hand as they walked down the stairs and out of his house.

* * *

Toby walked Spencer to her door and placed a lingering kiss upon her lips.

"I'll be back in a bit. Don't forget your helmet." Toby winked at her before let go of her hands and began to walk back home.

Spencer looked at the double door leading to the inside of her house. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. Upon walking into her house, her parents stood from their positions on the couches in the living room. Her mother had a look of relief on her face when Spencer entered the house. Her father was relieved, but was still angry that his daughter was out all night, not telling anyone where she was.

"Good Morning." Spencer said nonchalantly, mainly to piss her dad off, but after the way he treated Toby she felt like he deserved it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Peter boomed out when Spencer acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Spencer, we want the truth." Veronica spoke up and went to stand by Peter's side.

"I stayed at a friends house." Spencer lied because her parents would be furious that she spent the night with Toby.

"What friend? Because we went to Aria, Hanna, and Emily's house." Veronica asked and watched as Spencer got a little nervous."Did you spend the night at Toby's?"

Spencer watched as her mother looked disappointed and a vein pop out her dads neck because he was so angry."No, I asked Toby to drop me off at my friend...Mona's house."

Mona was technically Spencer's friend. Aside from the fact that she tried to hook-up with Toby while Spencer was away. All was forgiven between them because they talked it out.

"Spencer, what has gotten into you? Staying out all night and skipping school, that's not you." Veronica said and Spencer felt bad because she could hear the sadness in her voice. Her mother was really worried about her.

"I know what it is, Toby Cavanaugh." Peter said through gritted teeth and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Dad, for the last time Toby didn't do anything, so stop blaming him for what you _think_ is wrong with me." Spencer said and without another word ran up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door to her room and flopped down on her bed. She could hear her parents yelling and she suddenly felt guilty. Her parents had finally figured their problems out and here they were fighting about what to do with her.

Spencer was shaken by here thoughts with a knock at her window. She immediately gets up to open it because she knew it was Toby. He climbed into her room and pulled her right into his arms.

"Is everything aright? I heard yelling as I was walking up, but didn't hear you, so I came to check on you." Toby whispered as Spencer buried her face in his chest as he held her and rubbed her back.

"No, their arguing about me. About us." Spencer moved back to look into Toby's eyes when she said us.

"Spence, it's gonna okay. Your are parents just having a hard time dealing with us and your dad-"

"My dad hates you and we never even got to tell the right way that we're a couple."

"Well, we have a chance now." Toby murmured and Spencer didn't understand at first until she heard someone cleared their throat behind her. Spencer turned around in his arms to see her mother behind her.

"Hello, Toby." Veronica said with her voice little strained, probably from all the yelling she was doing.

"Hi, Mrs. Hastings." Toby said as he dropped his hands from Spencer's waist, but grabbed her hand.

"I think that all of us need to have a conversation." Veronica said very calmly considering her daughter had her boyfriend in her room.

"Veronica, don't walk away from me when-" Mr. Hastings came yelling into the room, but stopped short when he saw Toby."Why, the hell are you back!? Didn't I tell you not to come back!"

Peter was walking closer to Toby, but Spencer put herself in between them. Toby tried to move her, so that she wouldn't get hurt, but she didn't budge.

"Peter, relax!" Veronica said as she pulled on her husbands arm to get him to call down and move away from Toby.

"Veronica, how can you be okay with him being with our daughter alone in her room!"

"Because I trust Toby." Veronica yelled to her husband causing to finally turn and look at her."Toby, was there for us when you weren't. He was always nice to the girls and me. He would help around the house without even being asked. Toby, is a good young man and you would see that if you actually got to know him."

Spencer was silently thanking her mother for the little speech when she saw her fathers expression soften. Peter turned his attention back to them and let out a deep breath.

"I'm...sorry, Toby." Peter said before he abruptly left the room. Spencer didn't know how to react she just happy her father apologized.

"Toby, maybe you should wait downstairs, so Spencer can get ready for school."

"Yes, ma'am." Toby kissed Spencer on the cheek before heading downstairs.

"Mom, I'm sorry that my relationship with Toby is causing you and dad to fight, but I'm nor breaking up with him." Spencer declared and was shocked when her mother hugged her.

"It's not just about you, sweetie. Your father and I have to get used to dealing with things together because for so long we handled things separately. I'm not asking you to break up with Toby, but don't go too fast with him too soon."

"I'm not going to fast and Toby's not trying to pressure me either."

"Alright, I trust you both to be responsible and make the right choices." Veronica kissed her daughters head and then began to leave out of the room."Oh, sweetie, I've got some news for you."

"What is it mom?"

"Your father and I are getting remarried in April. Tell Toby to start looking for a suit." Veronica winked at her daughter before she left to let Spencer get dressed.

* * *

Spencer took a shower and brushed her teeth. As she applied her light make-up, she multitasked and picked out her some clothes. She curled her long brown hair and once she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her helmet and walked down the stairs. Spencer didn't expect to see her dad and Toby sitting at the island with Melissa, laughing. As she approached them, Toby shook Mr. Hastings hand and then stood up.

"Oh, hey, you ready?" Toby asked once he noticed that Spencer was next to him.

"Yeah. Bye, dad. Bye, Melissa." Spencer said as Toby took her hand and led her outside to his motorcycle.

Toby climbed on first and was about to put his helmet on when he noticed that Spencer was looking at him confused."What?"

"Why, were you laughing it up with my dad after he tried to fight you not too long ago?"

Toby chuckled."We talked about something and now we have a better understanding of each other."

"What things did you talk about?"

"Babe, just know that we're making progress that's all that matters." Toby said as he put on his helmet and Spencer took that as her cue to just let it go and get on the bike. She put on the helmet, then settled on the bike behind Toby and held him tightly as he pulled out of her driveway

* * *

They arrived at the school and were running late thanks to this morning events. Still Toby walked her to her locker and to her class. It took her longer to get in the class because Toby just kept pleading with his eyes for one more kiss. She got in the class after she reluctantly pried herself away from Toby's affectionate kisses. Their was only one seat left in the class and it was next to Andrew. She sat down in her seat and tried to ignore him. Her ignoring him wasn't working because he was staring at her so hard that she felt like he was burning holes in her head. A folded note landed on her desk and she already knew who it was from. She was going to throw it away, but curiosity got the best of her and she opened the note.

**_He's never gonna make you happy. I'm gonna get you back if it's the last thing I do._**

-A

Attached to Andrews note was the diamond necklace that Spencer gave back to him. She looked over at him and he was still looking at her. The bell rang for class to be over and she quickly gathered her things and went to her locker. She looked over Andrews note again as she held the necklace in her hand. She spotted Toby coming down the hall, so she threw the note and necklace in her locker before slamming it shut.

"Hey." Toby said he leaned down to kiss her. He felt something wrong when her lips met his."Are you okay?"

Spencer cursed him for knowing her so well. She couldn't tell Toby about this because it would make him want beat up Andrew."I'm fine. I missed you. Walk me to my next class?"

Toby nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he walked her to her class. Being with Toby and having his arm around her made Spencer feel safe.

* * *

The hours past slowly in school, but when the bell rang for lunch, Spencer couldn't have been more relieved. She immediately headed for the cafeteria and saw the girls sitting in their usual spot. Spencer sat down next to Aria and was across from Emily and Hanna.

"Where are the guys and Paige?" Spencer asked when she didn't see any of the guys or Paige or Toby in the cafeteria.

Hanna shrugged."They wanted to eat outside, today. I don't boys are boys, they don't make sense. I still don't know why Paige went with them."

"You know boys like to gossip, too. They just don't want to do it in front of us because it will _emasculate_ them." Aria teased causing them to laugh.

"So, Spence, how's get going, you know with you and Toby being a couple and all?" Emily asked and Spencer took a deep breath.

"We've had our ups and downs, but we're okay. We're happy."

"That's good. Are you getting him anything for Christmas?" Aria asked.

"No, I completely forgot that Christmas was coming up in a few weeks. I have no idea what to get him. Aria, what are you going to get Ezra?"

"I'm getting Ezra a complete collection of his favorite authors books. My parents actually agreed to let him come over and spend time with us."

"I'm taking Paige to visit Stanford for Christmas. She's been talking about that place for months." Emily said.

"I'm getting Caleb a Christmas. You know he's never really had a really Christmas when he was growing up, so his mom and Jamie are coming up here and staying with me and some of my relatives for the holidays. He'll be with all the people he loves for the holidays." Hanna said proudly and everyone was impressed.

"Wow, Han, that's really sweet." Emily said.

"Those are all great gifts, now it makes me feel even terrible as a girlfriend that I don't know what to get Toby." Spencer groaned and her friends gave her sympathetic looks.

"You could always give him you." Hanna said and winked at Spencer causing her cheeks to turn red.

"I'm not having sex with Toby as a Christmas present."

"Why, not it's like the best gift of all time. I bet he'll be jolly all day even if you'll be naughty-Ow!" Hanna screamed as Spencer kicked her under the table.

"I think it's time we talk about something else now." Aria suggested and Spencer mouthed thank as the subject changed to Noel Khans party this weekend.

* * *

The exact same conversation was being held out side with Toby and his friends. They all meet outside for lunch to discuss what they were going to get their girlfriends for Christmas.

"I'm getting Hanna a pair of Jimmy Choo's, but I'm going to hide a silver anklet with her birth stone, inside the shoe." Caleb said and everyone was impressed because he actually remember Hanna's favorite kinds of shoes.

"Don't tell Emily, but I'm going to give her the scholarship Stanford offered her. I asked the Dean if I could give it to her and he said yes." Paige said proudly.

"Holden, are you gonna get Aria anything?" Toby laser because he knew Holden and Aria weren't together, but they were friends.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get her an art set with pastels and paints, etc. What are you getting Spencer?"

"I know what he'd like to give Spencer." Caleb mumbled under his breath, but Toby heard him and punched him on the arm.

"I'm taking Spencer to Florida. I have an uncle, who died, but left me some property along the beach. All I have to do know is wait to convince her to go with me on New Years, but that's not the only thing I have for her." Toby's friends waited him to continue, but he just smirked and winked at them.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Toby threw away his trash and went to Spencer's locker.

"Hey, I missed you." Spencer said before she kissed him on the lips and heard her friends snickering behind her."Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?"

"We," Toby pointed pointed to his friends, that were now cuddled up with their girlfriends."Had something's to talk about, but I missed you,too."

Toby leaned in for another kiss, but Mona came running up to them and interrupted their moment.

"You guys will never guess who's back." Mona squealed and everyone looked at her confused.

"Who?" Hanna asked

"The DiLaurentis' just moved back into town. I just saw Jason in the front office and he said that their back and here to stay."

"Why would Jason be here? He doesn't go to high school anymore?" Aria asked and Mona shrugged.

"He said he was filling out some paperwork."

"Paperwork for what?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, my god." Emily said and had a terrified look on her face.

Aria, Hanna, and Mona looked in the same direction as Emily and gasped. Spencer looked at her friends pale faces until she turned around to see what they were looking at.

Walking down the hallway with her head held high and one hand on her hip, Alison was strutting towards them in the hallway. People cleared out of the way as she walked up to them. She stopped right in front of her friends and grinned.

"Don't you believe in ghosts?" Alison finally said and smiled at her old friends.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Welcome Back

* * *

Everyone stood there flabbergasted as they looked at Alison. Hanna mindlessly reached out to touch her and Emily slapped her hand away.

"You're dead." Hanna mumbled and her friends turned to look at her."What? People who were buried six-feet under don't suddenly come back from the dead."

"I can prove to you that I'm really here." Alison said before she reached over and pinched Hanna, then laughed when Hanna shrieked.

"How is this happening? How are you not dead. Wait, are you Courtney!?" Aria asked and all the girls took a step back away from her.

"Umm excuse me, but who are you and who is Courtney?" Caleb asked confused. The girls really didn't talk that much about their deceased friend, because she's been gone so long or so they thought.

"Alison, was our friend, who was murdered by her sister." Spencer croaked out and the guys looked at her strange.

Alison smirked at Spencer's words and then turned her attention to Toby."Hey, Toby, you've changed a lot over the three years."

Everyone looked at Toby like he had three heads. Toby blushed a deep shade of red and smirked, then saw the look on Spencer's face. Spencer didn't like the way Alison was eyeing him or the way he blushed.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Spencer questions as she crossed her arms.

"Uh-oh, Toby's in trouble." Holden singsonged quietly, but Aria elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up.

"Toby and I meet when his parents were buying our house. He has grown quite a bit." Alison winked at Toby and Spencer had enough.

Spencer slammed her locker shut causing Alison to stop gawking at Toby and turn to her.

"Well, Alison, it's been fun, but Toby's gotta take me home." Spencer said and Toby looked confused, they still had about an hour or so left of school.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." Spencer growled lowly and he got the hint and took her hand in his.

"Wait, before you go I'm having a welcome home party, tonight. I want you all to come, so I can explain everything."

"Okay, where do you live, now?" Emily asked and Alison smirked before she heard Jason calling her name down the hall.

"I'll text you guys the details. Same numbers?" Alison and the girls wordlessly nodded their heads. Alison waved and then took off to go with Jason.

"Well, that was interesting. Looks like we're going to a party, tonight." Paige said as she took Emily's hand to walk her to class.

"Come on, Spence." Toby tugged on her hand, but she didn't budge.

"Hey, we'll meet you guys at Alison's later. Okay?" Spencer asked the rest of their friends and they nodded before leaving to go to class leaving just her and Toby.

"You're going to be late for class if we don't go." Toby tried again.

"No, we're getting out of here. We need to talk." Spencer said before she walked off and Toby didn't say anything he just followed her.

He followed Spencer outside to the parking lot. Before he could ask anything, she already had her helmet on and was on the bike. Toby let out a deep sigh before he put on his helmet before he got on his bike with her. He pulled up the visor on his helmet and turned around to look at his peeved girlfriend.

"Where to?" He asked

"The hill." She said simply before she wrapped her arms around him and they were headed off to their place.

* * *

They reached the hill within a mere ten minutes. Toby was upset by how fast they got there because he knows what they came there to do. Spencer was upset at him and she was going to yell, he knew that. That's why when Spencer got off the bike and walked over to a log to sit down, Toby took his time and slowly walked over to her. He sat down next to her and waited for her to say something.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" This was the first thing Spencer asked once Toby sat down.

"No, what happened between me and Alison was completely innocent."

"What did happen, Toby? Because I'm trying to fill in the blanks, but it's not making sense."

Toby turned so that he was facing Spencer and took her hand."I meet Alison when her folks were selling my parents the house. We talked and I thought she was pretty cool. She was sad that she had to leave all of her friend behind and I told her I'm sure they'll miss her. We talked for a little while and she gave me her number to text her or call her sometimes."

"Did you do it? Did text or call her often?"

"No."

"Why." Spencer asked and Toby brought his head down to kiss her hand.

"Because another girl caught my attention and has had it for the past three years, she still has it now because I'm madly in love with her."

"Do you still have her number?"

Toby groaned and let go of her hand."What does it matter,Spencer? I'm with you, now."

"That doesn't mean anything because if you kept the number that means you contemplated calling her. So, you lied to me."

"Spencer, how could I lie to you? You never talked about Ali because I was only interested in you, but you can't seem to understand that!"

"I just hate the fact that you lied to me, Toby."

"And you aren't lying to me?" Toby asked seriously and Spencer looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I've been nothing, but honest with you in our relationship."

"Oh, really? Then why was Paige giving me a pat on the back for giving my girlfriend a diamond necklace at school today?" Toby asked and Spencer went pale. The necklace he was talking about was the one Andrew gave her. The one she tried to hide from him.

"Toby, it's nothing."

"What the hell do you mean it's nothing? Andrew gave you back that necklace and you kept it. I trusted you and I hoped that you would have told me about it. Since you didn't I guess I have to worry about-"

"Worry about what!? That I'm cheating on you?" Spencer yelled and Toby's expression was angry . This was not how he planned his afternoon to go."Well, Toby, do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't know what to think." Toby muttered and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a deep breath.

"I'm going home."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to text Melissa and I'm going home." Spencer pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her sister. After the text was sent Toby snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Spencer, you can't leave when we're having a discussion."

"Toby, we're not having a discussion, we are fighting."

"And you can't leave when things get tough!" Toby yelled and Spencer snatched her phone back from him and started to walk away.

"Things weren't this tough when we were just friends!" Spencer yelled back over her shoulder causing Toby to stop in his tracks.

"So, what are you saying? You want to break-up?" Toby asked meekly in desperate and hurt voice. Spencer felt the tears pricking her eyes. She was going to turn around and answer him, but Melissa pulled up in her car.

"We'll talk later." Spencer said before she got in the car and drove off with Melissa.

Toby watched as his girlfriend drove off leaving him with an important unanswered question. It was true, that when they were friends they never fought. But relationships were hard and people fought, but this fight was pretty bad. He didn't know where he stood with Spencer and wasn't all that thrilled to find out where their relationship stood.

* * *

Spencer got ready with her friends at Emily's house, so they could all head over to Alison's together. Melissa tried to talk with Spencer about her fight with Toby, but Spencer wasn't in the mood. It was a pretty bad fight, but she felt like he lied to her about knowing Alison. Her friends would try and talk with her as well, but they knew that when Spencer was ready to talk to them she would.

Alison surprisingly lived right down the street from Emily's. The girls walked over their together to see a party in full swing. There was music blasting, people were everywhere, and red cups were in almost everybody's hands.

"Popular in life and death and apparently the _afterlife_." Hanna muttered as the girls grew closer to the party.

Aria nudged Spencer and Spencer followed Aria's gaze to a certain truck parked on the curb.

"Looks like somebody came to make up." Emily said and Spencer playfully rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, he came for Ali." Spencer said.

"Come on Spence, don't ruin something great that you guys have." Aria advised and Spencer shrugged her shoulders.

As soon as they crossed the threshold and entered the house they were immediately greeted by a smiling Ali.

"Hey, girls." Alison said as she passed them some cups filled with god knows what."Drinks and food are in the kitchen. The guys and Paige are in the den. Make yourself at home. We'll talk about a few things later."

Alison was off and talking to other people before the girls could even get out a hello. Emily and Aria went into the kitchen to get something to drink that didn't burn the back of their throats. Hanna practically dragged Spencer into the den with her. As soon as Spencer entered the den her eyes locked with Toby, who was sitting in a chair. Hanna went and sat over next to Caleb on the couch. Toby motioned for Spencer to come over, she hesitated, but went over and stood next to him.

Toby was tired of fighting and being upset. So, when Spencer came and stood next to him, he gently grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her cheek and made a trail of kissed up to her ear.

"I'm sorry." Toby whispered in her ear, making Spencer shiver."I love you."

Spencer's anger melted away with those three words."I'm sorry, too. I never should have called you a liar."

"I never should have accused you of cheating on me. I'm so deeply sorry."

Spencer grabbed his chin, lifting his head up. She gently descended her lips on to his. His mouth instantly opened his mouth up to hers and a moan came from deep down him her throat. Their tongues tangled and Toby deepened the kiss. Remembering where they were, Spencer breathlessly pulled away from their kiss.

"I love you." Spencer said as she leaned their foreheads together and looked into his blue eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys are so adorable." Caleb teased in a girly voice and Toby threw his empty cup at him.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Spencer asked and Toby shook his head.

Spencer removed herself from his lap and stood up. Hanna walked with Spencer into the kitchen to get something to drinks. The kitchen was filled with a few people standing around. The counters were lined with alcohol and Spencer immediately knew that Alison's parents were out, but Jason was left in charge.

"Having fun, Spence?" Spencer turned her head to see Alison standing next to her and Hanna.

"Yeah, Ali, it's a pretty cool party."

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Hanna said yes, but Spencer said no. That caused Alison to raise her eyebrow at her friend. Alison passed Spencer a water from the fridge. She fixed Hanna her drink and then turned her attention back to Spencer.

"What's the matter, Spencer? You aren't drinking. Are you and Toby expecting a little one?" Alison asked with mischief in her eyes and Spencer choked on her water.

"No, we've haven't done that and I just don't want to drink tonight."

"Wow, you guys haven't do it, yet. You might want to do it soon before he loses interest and finds comfort in someone else's arms."

"What are you trying to say, Ali?"

"I'm just saying that Toby's a catch and there are plenty of girls out there willing to do the things you won't."

"I don't need any tips about my relationship with Toby and frankly it isn't any of your business."

"Fine, I was just trying to help. Come on girls, Aria and Emily are waiting upstairs in my room for us to talk."

* * *

Spencer and Hanna followed Alison through the crowds of people to get to the stairs. Spencer may not have been very fond of Alison at that moment, but wasn't going to miss out on this. Emily and Aria were already in the room waiting from them. Spencer and Hanna joined them on the bed while Alison chose to stand.

"Alright, let's jut cut to the chase. You all want to know how I'm not dead and no I'm not Courtney." Alison said and already asked one of the girls burning questions.

"How can we be sure? Courtney love playing games just like Ali, but her favorite game was being Ali." Aria pointed out and Alison just smirked.

"Courtney died in Radley. Now, if you let me tell the story you can know why people assumed I was dead."

"Okay." The girls said in unison and waited for Alison to continue.

"It all started when me and Courtney were younger. As we grew up, she wanted to be just like me. I found out too late that she actually wanted to _**be**_ me. She would wear my clothes, style her hair like mine, and sometimes would even pretend to be me when she was with all of you. At first my parents tried to get her to stop, but when they tried she would get angry and hurt herself...or me. It got too out of control and my parents tried to get her some help, but she kept trying to...kill me. My parents came up with a plan to much sure that Courtney got the help she needs."

"By having her arrested for your murder. She would have pleaded insanity and have to have a psych evaluation. I'm pretty sure Courtney didn't want to got to prison, so only option would have to be Radley where it was mandatory that she took medication." Spencer pieces together why Courtney took the easy way out and her friends looked impressed.

"Right, so we faked my death to help my sister. Unfortunately, the medication did not work and Courtney took her life. My parents thought it would be safe now to come home. We had to answer a few questions with the police, but everything's all straightened out now."

"Wow, so where did you go if you were supposed to be dead?" Emily asked.

"Europe, my parents wanted to get us far away from the media, so that's where we went and stayed low key."

"Why, didn't you tell us? We're your friends and we would have understood if you wanted to keep yourself safe."

"I like to keep a few secrets to myself." Alison said and winked at her friends before her bedroom door was opened by Jason.

Jason eyes immediately meet Spencer's and he quickly moved them to his sister.

"Ali, come talk so sense into you friends. Their talking about street racing." Jason said and Alison rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Jason, they just want to have a little fun, so let them."

"It won't be fun when the cops show up and bust up this whole party. We'll get fined for illegal racing, so get you ass down stairs and talk to you friends before I kick then out."

"Fine," Alison groaned and then turned back to her friends."Looks like Q&A is over girls. Time to get back to the party."

The girls followed Alison out of the room and back downstairs to the party. Hanna went to go dance with Caleb and Aria went to go play pool with Holden. Emily and Paige offered to hang out with Spencer until she found Toby.

* * *

Toby saw standing in the living room watching people either make out or was dancing in the room. He was looking for Spencer, but the last time he saw her was about an hour ago. There was so many people and it was gonna be hard to find her. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning and moved only two feet before he was stopped by someone.

"Hey, Toby." Alison said she held on to his arm and smiled up at him.

Toby eased his arm out of her grasp and awkwardly smiled."Hey, Ali. Have you seen Spencer?"

"Why? Not having fun talking to me?"

"No, it's just that I really need to get back to Spencer."

"You want to go somewhere quiet where we can talk?" Alison's asked she glided her hand over his chest. Toby moved back, so that she wasn't touching his body anymore.

"Alison, stop."

Alison leaned up into his face and Toby tried to move back, but his back was against the wall.

"I know you want to kiss me." Alison purred as she stroked his cheek. Toby shivered and moved her hand off his body.

"The only person I want to kiss is Spencer and the only person I want to touch is Spencer."

Alison chuckled and took a step back from him."It's fine, Toby. Have fun with Spencer for now, but when you need someone to...satisfy _all_ of your needs, call me."

Toby stood there shocked as he watched Alison disappear into the crowd. One of his girlfriends best friends just came on to him. And he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Spencer searched through the house and finally found Toby standing in the hallway, next to the bathroom. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, nose, and then mouth where he lingered.

"Hey, where have you been? You told me you went to get a drink, but never came back." Toby asked and Spencer simply shrugged.

"Ali wanted to talk to us." Spencer said and Toby's discomfort didn't go unnoticed by her."Babe, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just really missed you."

"Are you having fun?"

Toby looked around at the party that was going on around them and then looked back at his girl."I always have fun when I'm with you."

"So, you'd be okay with ditching the party to go get coffee and play scrabble?" Spencer asked with a smile and Toby couldn't help, but laugh as her eyes lit up when she said coffee.

"I'd be okay with that. Wait, isn't the Brew closed?"

"Looks like we'll just have to have coffee at my house or yours." Spencer grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the door.

"Spencer." Spencer cringed when Andrew said her name. She had been avoiding pretty well, but guess the universe wasn't siding with her today.

"Andrew, what do you want?" Spencer asked getting to the point and she felt Toby's arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Andrew said and his eyes darted to Toby."Alone."

Toby chuckled and kissed Spencer's neck before he replied."You want to say something to her, then you say it in front of me."

"It's not any of your business. If I want to talk with my **girlfriend** I will." Andrew declared and Spencer's stomach was doing flips. She got nervous when Toby dropped his arms from around her waist. He moved closer to Andrew and Spencer tried to pull him back, but to no avail.

"Dude, are you stupid or are you high because last time I check she dumped you for me!" Toby growled as he slightly pushed Andrew.

There was a crowd forming and Spencer's friends pulled her away from the two guys before she got hurt. You could hear some people chanting the words _'fight'_ over and over.

"Toby, stop!" Spencer yelled, but Toby didn't back down and neither did Andrew.

"She doesn't want you and you'll never be good enough for her. She deserves better. She deserves me!" Andrew yelled as he pushed Toby and he barely moved.

"Don't you get it yet! She's in love with me and wants to have a future with me. No matter how many diamonds you give her I'll have her heart something you could never buy!" Toby yelled back at Andrew.

"Oh, crap." Spencer muttered as she watched the first punch get thrown and the crowd go crazy as a fight broke out.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Setting Things Straight

* * *

Spencer stared at the white walls in the police station. She was waiting for her name to be called, so that she could post bail for Toby. After Toby and Andrew's fight broke out the cops started showing up. People were running in all different kinds of directions, not wanting to be arrested. Spencer made it outside with her friends when she noticed Toby and Andrew being put into a squad car. So, here she was at about two in the morning waiting to bail her boyfriend out of jail. The place was filled with a lot of the people from the party, who were caught by the police. Parents were pouring into the police station and Spencer was nervous that her or Toby's parents might show up. Her parents have been calling her all night to see where she was and she texted them letting them know she was safe and okay.

"Spencer?" Spencer looked up and locked eyes with Wren. He was holding cups of coffee and took a seat beside her."What are doing here at a police station at two-thirty in the morning?"

"I'm getting my boyfriend. Why are you here?"

"I have a cousin, who went to another students of hers party. Apparently, the police showed up and started arresting people for illegal drinking, fighting, and illegal street racing with them under the influence."

Wren offered her the coffee in his hand and she shook her head."Why did you come here and not their parents? Matter of fact, why haven't I ever heard about your cousin?"

"She's new." Wren smirked at her and Spencer wasn't buying it. He never talked about his family or mentioned having a cousin, who was planning on going to Rosewood high.

Before Spencer could ask anymore questions, her name was called by the officer. She filled out the paper work and paid the money for bail. As she was wrapping up, Toby came out from the back and the cop removed the handcuffs. He rubbed his hurting wrists as he walked up to Spencer. She took in his appearance and saw that he came out of the fight with only a bruise on his cheek. She hated to find out what Andrew looked like because she knew Toby had done much worse.

"Well, did you get out of your system?" Spencer asked sarcastically with a hint of anger in his voice. She felt like Toby shouldn't have fought, no matter what Andrew said because he was just trying to get under his skin.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to have this discussion."

Spencer walked out of the building knowing that Toby would follow her. They had a few things to talk about and so did her and Andrew. Spencer walked up the to the driver side of the car and was about to open the door when she was spun around. She was face to face with Toby and his eyes looked different, his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He didn't give her the chance to push him away because he crashed his lips on to hers.

The kiss was rough and was hotter than any kiss they ever had. Spencer moved her hands from her sides and placed them in his hair, tugging on it a little. Toby surprised her by gripping her thighs and lifting in her up, so she could wrap her arms around his waist. He pressed up against the car, roughly causing her to gasp into his mouth. He removed his lips from her mouth and moved them to her neck where he kissed, sucked, and nipped. Spencer's breathing was labored and she felt a sensation building inside her. Lust.

"Toby, let's not do this here." Spencer said once she noticed people starting to come out of the station.

Toby let go of her legs, so that she could stand on her two feet, but kept his arms around her waist. He leaned the foreheads together and looked into her eyes.

"Spencer, I'm not going to let him take you from me."

"Toby, he's not going to because I love you and I'm gonna set things straight, I promise." Spencer cupped his face and leaned his head down to kiss his forehead.

"I don't want go home tonight."

"Toby, I don't-"

"Can you just drive me to a motel tonight, please?"

"If you're going, then I'm staying with you, tonight."

"Spence, I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents."

"Let's go." Spencer ignored his request and got in the car. She knew that he needed her with him tonight. Not because he needed the reassurance about their relationship, but because they slept better through the night in each others arms.

Toby went around to the passenger side and got in. Spencer started up the car and pulled away from the police station. They rode in the dark in the comfortable silence. Toby reached over and laced their hands together as Spencer drove. He leaned down and brought his lips to her knuckles.

"I love you and I'm sorry about what happened tonight." Toby said breaking the silence in the car.

Spencer glanced at him and grinned."I love you, too."

* * *

Spencer pulled up into the Edgewood Motor Court a few minutes later. She waited in the car while Toby went to get a room. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out and saw her mom was calling.

"Hey, mom."

"Spencer, where are you? You were supposed to be home from that party hours ago."

"I'm sorry, mom. I meant to call you, but I'm spending the night at Emily's."

"Alright, just don't be forget to go to school, tomorrow. Your father and I will be at work by the time you get home in the morning."

Spencer looked out of her window to see Toby coming back to the car."Alright, mom. Goodnight."

Spencer hung up and Toby knocked on her window. She got of the car and took his hand. He walked up to motel number 215. He opened the door and inside was just simple things like a bed, table with chairs, a t.v., and a door leading to a bathroom. Spencer walked into the room and took a seat on the bed.

Toby took off his shirt and handed it to her."Here, you'll be more comfortable in this and you won't have to sleep in your dress."

"Thanks." She took the shirt and headed for the bathroom, so that she could change.

She pulled off her red dress and pulled on Toby's gray long-sleeve shirt. She turned on the water and wiped the make-up off her face. She opened the door to see Toby sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Toby." Spencer called his name, so she could get his attention. She pushed opened the door a little more and stepped back into the bathroom. Toby got the message because he came into the bathroom with her."What's the matter?"

Toby leaned up against the counter and ran his hands over his face."What if you had gotten hurt? That would have been my fault because I didn't stop when you asked me to."

Spencer went and stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"We need to get some ice on your cheek." Spencer took his head in her hands and examined the bruise on his cheek.

Toby reached over and grabbed a cloth on the counter."There's an ice machine outside. I'll be right back."

She watched him go and then took a deep breath once she heard the door close. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Toby came back in by the time that she was sitting. He went and sat over next to her on the bed. Before he could place the ice on his cheek, Spencer took the ice from him and held his face in her free hand as she placed the ice on his cheek. Toby winced, not because his cheek hurt because Andrew hit like a girl, but he winced because of the sad look on Spencer's face.

"I need you to go somewhere with me." Toby said causing Spencer to stop looking at his cheek and to look into his eyes.

"Okay...where could you possibly want to go at three in the morning?"

"Not, now. I'm not talking about tonight. I was gonna wait till Christmas to ask you, but I can't wait. Will you got with me to Florida, until after New Years?"

"Toby, I can't leave my family on Christmas-"

"I'm not asking you to. I want you to go with me the day after Christmas and we'll came back after New Years. We need this time alone, Spence. Please, say yes."

Spencer removed the ice from his cheek and placed a kiss their."I'll go, but I don't know if my parents would be too thrilled about our getaway."

"We'll figure it out. I just really need you to myself for a few days." Toby said and kissed her lips before taking the now leaking cloth and put it the bathroom sink.

"I guess we should get some sleep, we've got school in a few hours." Spencer said as she pulled back the covers and got in the bed. Toby stood next to bed, but didn't get in."Are you okay, Toby?"

"I'm not comfortable sleeping in my pants, so I want to sleep in my boxers. If its fine with you because if it's not I'll sleep on the floor."

"Get in the bed, you know I can't sleep well without you." Spencer smiled at him and then reached over to turn off the light.

She heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and his belt being unbuckled. The bed dipped as Toby's weight shifted onto the mattress. He pulled back the covers and got in. He pulled Spencer into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The sun shined through the motel curtains, awaking Toby from his sleep. He looked down in his arms to see Spencer still asleep and still cuddled up to him. He smirked down at her and then his smile faded when he saw the time on the alarm clock behind her. It was seven-thirty and they had to get up now for their last day of school before they went on winter break. He hated having to wake Spencer up from her peaceful slumber, but they still had to go home and get ready, then try to make it to school on time.

"Spence. Spence, baby, wake up." Toby said as he shook her shoulder and she groaned at him.

"Toby, if you love me, then you'll leave me here and let me sleep."

"I love you and that's why I'm waking up. Spence, we gotta go and the after today, we can sleep in together for the next two weeks."

"Fine, but I'll only get up on one condition. I get to keep this shirt."

"You drive a hard bargain...but I can live with agreement. Seal the deal with a kiss?"

Spencer slipped her hand behind his neck pulling him down to peck his lips. Toby went in for more, but Spencer moved and got out of the bed.

"That's all I get? I give you my shirt and I walk out in the cold with a bare chest and all I get in return is a peck on lips?"

Spencer shrugged and winked at him."Maybe, you would have gotten more if you let me sleep in, but now let's get going."

Toby groaned, but stood up and slipped back on pants. Spencer went inside the bathroom to retrieve her dress and heels. He grabbed her hand and led her out to her car. Toby opened up the driver side door for Spencer and helped her inside. Just like yesterday, Spencer waited in the car while Toby checked them out of the hotel. Her phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes thinking it was her mom. When she picked up the phone, she saw it was a text from Hanna.

_Where are you? Are you okay?_

-Han

_Yes, why?_

-Spence

_There's a problem at school and you need to see for yourself._

-Hanna

_Alright, Toby and I will be on our way soon._

-Spence

Spencer felt like something was wrong at school and with her friends. Toby hopped in and immediately knew something was wrong with Spencer.

"Hey, you okay." Toby asked as he took her hand in his.

"I don't know. We need to get to the school, ASAP." Spencer said and dropped his hand to start up her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and was racing home.

* * *

Spencer dropped Toby off at his house and told him to meet her at her house. She parked in the driveway and ran inside to house. She nearly knocked Melissa over as she raced up the stairs.

Spencer hopped in the shower and did her daily route for her morning. She was almost done when Melissa came and stood in her room.

"Why were you at the police station last night?" Melissa asked and Spencer froze as she was putting her books in her bag.

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know. Wren came over here last night and said he saw you there last night waiting on Toby. So, I'll ask you again? What were you doing there?"

"Melissa, it's nothing." Spencer said as she tried to move past Melissa to leave her room, but Melissa blocked her path.

"Spencer, tell me what it is right now or else I'll let mom and dad know. I'm pretty sure they'll get it out of you."

Spencer sighed and went to sit down on her bed. Melissa joined her and turned to hear her explanation.

"Toby, was arrested last night." Spencer said meekly and Melissa eyes grew huge.

"What? Why? How did this happen?"

"We were at Alison's party last night and things got out of hand with Toby and Andrew. They fought, then the police started showing up and I made it out, but Toby got arrested."

"God. You aren't hurt, right? You don't get hit or anything?" Melissa asked as her eyes roved over Spencer's body looking for any visible marks.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a favor."

"What?"

"After Christmas, you're going on a trip to New York, right?" Spencer asked and Melissa nodded her head, but looked at her sister questioningly."I need you to tell mom and dad that you're going to take me with you for that week, please."

"Ummm okay. Spence, you can come with me if want, you don't need mom and dad approv-Wait. You aren't planning on going with me, are you?"

Spencer shook her head and replied."Toby, wants me to go up with him to Florida until after New Years."

"Spencer, I can't lie to mom and dad like that. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to me. I can handle myself and Toby we'll be there to back me up."

Melissa groaned and ran her hands over her face. She looked up into her sisters pleading eyes.

"Alright, here's the deal, I'll help you but there will be some rules. Rule number one: you call me at least twice a day. Rule number two: Toby cannot take his motorcycle because I don't want you guys getting hurt on it. Rule number three: no sex. Can you agree to those rules?"

"I can agree to everything, expect rule number three. I can't promise that we will follow rule three." Spencer said honestly and watched as her sister groaned again with a frustrated look on her face.

"Just...just be safe, okay?"

Spencer smiled and pulled her sister in for a hug."Thank you, Mel. I promise I'll owe you big time."

"Yeah, you will because if you get caught I'll be going down with you and I'll make you miserable. Now, get to school, you don't want to be late."

Spencer picked up her bag and headed down the stairs. As she opened the backdoor to leave, she literally ran into Toby's hard chest making her fall.

"Sorry, babe." Toby said as he reached down to help her up.

"Jeez, when did you become a brick wall?"

Toby chuckle and kissed his girlfriends cheek."I didn't hear you complaining about my body when you were all over me outside of the police station."

"Shut up." Spencer said as she grabbed his hand and they walked to her car. Toby kissed her hand before getting into the passenger seat of the car.

"So, what's going on at school that's so important?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Spencer said and started up the car, then pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Spencer pulled up to the school and immediately saw that students were outside. She found a spot in the parking lot and parked. Toby and Spencer walked around to the front of the school to find out what was going on. As they got closer to front, they spotted police cars out front.

"Spence!" Spencer looked through the crowds and spotted Hanna, waving them over. Spencer walked over to Hanna and her friends with Toby close behind.

"Han, what's going on? Why are the cops here?"

"They think Ali may not be Ali, but Courtney. They wanted all the kids out of the school because she could possibly put all of us in danger."

"Why couldn't they just remove her from the school?" Toby asked.

"They did, but they think Alison or Courtney or whatever, could have been planning to hurt the students in the school, so they just wanted to check it out and make sure." Aria said.

Spencer felt Toby put his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She looked at his face and his eyes were cold and were a darker shade of blue. She followed Toby's gaze to Andrew and she nearly gasped. Andrew's face looked awful. He had various bruises, a black eye, and a busted lip. Andrews gaze looked with Spencer's and she tensed up.

"I'll be back." Spencer patted Toby's chest and began to walked away, but Toby gently grabbed her wrist.

"Spence, let me go with you."

"I'll be fine, Toby. It'll only take a few seconds. I promised you I'd set things straight." Spencer said and Toby reluctantly let her wrist slip from his grasp.

As she was approaching Andrew, he actually smiled. She stood so that he and her were face to face. He reached out to pull her into a hug, but she held up her hands and took a step back.

"Andrew, we need to talk."

"Sure, Babe, what did-"

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that anymore." Spencer said sharply and Andrew looked hurt and confused.

"I though you came over here for us to make up."

"No, I came over here to tell you to leave me the hell alone. I don't want you and I don't need you. Toby and I are going to be together for a long time, so either get used to it or I'll make you get used to it. And the necklace you gave me, I suggest you either take it from me or else I'm throwing it out."

"Spencer, what is wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm better for you. Toby, he can't do the things that I can do for you. I love you and I know you love me too."

"That's were you're wrong, Andrew. I don't love you and I'm positive that you don't love me. I don't care that you can get me anything that I want because that's not what I want. I want Toby. Toby is who I'm in love with and he's the only one I want. Don't call me or talk to me ever again." Spencer declared leaving Andrew and going back to Toby. She knew that Andrew was staring at her as she walked, but don't care because her only focus was on the blue-eyed boy in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Toby said once Spencer was in front of him.

Spencer smiled at him and grabbed him behind the back of his neck. She leaned up and planted her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. They broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm guessing it went well." Toby joked and Spencer chuckled.

"I think he got the message."

"Ummm, guys," Toby and Spencer turned their attention to Emily. Toby sat Spencer back down on the ground, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders."The cops are telling everyone to go home. They think they found something."

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"They aren't telling anybody, but I guess the bright side is that we get an early start on winter break." Emily said indifferently and then went back over to Paige.

"Let's get out of here. I need to pack ahead of time." Spencer said and Toby smiled widely at her.

"How'd you get your parent to let you go with me?"

"They'll think I'm going with Melissa to New York. If they found out I would be dead, but you're worth the risk."

Toby kissed her temple and hugged her. He let her go, so that she could say goodbye to her friends. Toby made is way over to Caleb and Holden.

"Hey, Toby. What's up, man?" Caleb asked when he noticed that Toby had approached him and Holden.

"Nothing, I just came to ask you guys something."

"What is it?"

"Have you guys ever seen a fireworks show at a beach?"

"No...Why?" Holden asked Toby smirked at them and then glanced over at Spencer smiling and laughing with her friends.

"Because, I gonna need you guys to do something for me, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

* * *

The people in Rosewood were getting ready for that special holiday. People were shopping for gifts and putting up decorations all over the place. The days were drawing closer to Christmas and everyone was rushing to get gifts. Spencer Hastings, was one of those people still scrambling to get the perfect gift for her boyfriend.

Spencer's friends volunteered themselves to help her find Toby a gift. So, today they were scouring the mall in search of a gift. They looked for hours and hours, but nothing seemed right. After looking about in the last store she could think of, Spencer slumped down on a bench in the mall.

"Spence, it's gonna be okay." Emily tried to reassure her as she sat down next to her friend.

"Em, no it's not. Toby is taking me to Florida with him and he's still giving me a present. I haven't gotten him anything and Christmas is only a few days away."

"You've got to stop stressing and relax. We will find something." Aria said and patted Spencer on the arm.

"You could still always give him you. I hear Victoria Secret has a sale on linger-" Hanna stopped talking when she noticed the glares her friends were giving her.

"This is going to be the worst Christmas, ever. And I am the worst girlfriend, ever." Spencer groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"Wait, a sec. Is that Jenna?" Emily asked and Spencer's head snapped up in looked in the direction that Emily was looking in.

Jenna was standing in a jewelry store talking with a salesperson. She handed something over to the guy and he took it around to the back.

"Hey, maybe Jenna could give you an idea on what to give him. I mean she does live with him, so she must know what he might want."

"Han, that's a great idea." Spencer said before she was up and was heading over to Jenna.

"Jenna." Spencer said Jenna's name as she walked up to her and noticed Jenna go pale.

"Uh, Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Toby. Do you have any idea on what he might want for Christmas?"

"Seriously, you want my help? All I got Toby was a few t-shirts and some socks."

"Jenna, come on you must know something that Toby's had his eye on."

"The only things his eyes been on his you."

"Miss Marshall," Spencer and Jenna conversation was interrupted by the salespersons coming up to them."The necklace had been cleaned, received a new chain, and the inscription is still there."

"Thank you, sir." Jenna quickly took the necklace out of his hand so fast that Spencer didn't even get a good look at it.

"Who's that gift for?" Spencer asked and Jenna awkwardly shifted on her feet.

"It's, uh, it's...for my mom. My dad asked me to pick it up for her for Christmas. Well, I guess I'll see you later, Spence." Jenna said and tried to make a run for it, but Spencer stopped her in the middle of the mall.

"Come on, Jenna. You must know something he might want. Please, you have to help me because I love him and want to get him something special."

Jenna let out a deep sigh."Alright, I'll help you, but don't tell anyone because I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Deal, so what does he want?"

"I think you should give him something that's great meaning to him. It's been seven years since Toby lost his mom, maybe you could try to give him something that helps deal with her not seeing him or meeting you like I know he would have wanted."

"That actually sounds like a great idea Jenna. Thanks, I think I know what I'm going to get him."

"No, problem. Merry Christmas, Spencer."

"Merry Christmas to you too Jenna." Spencer waved goodbye to Jenna as she walked away.

Spencer made her way back over to her friends. When she couldn't find them, they sent her a text saying they went into the Victoria Secret. It didn't take long to find her friends because they were all in the lingerie section.

"Hey, Spence. How'd it go?" Aria asked as she scanned this underwear section.

"It went good. I know what I'm going to get Toby and I'm sure he'll love it." Spencer smiled proudly and actually started looking through the lingerie section.

"That's great, Spence." Emily said as she helped Aria reached some perfume on a high shelf.

"Is that going to be apart of your gift?" Hanna asked as she pointed to the selected item in Spencer's hands.

"Maybe, I'll let you know." Spencer winked at her friend and then went over to the register to pay for her item.

* * *

Toby was laying in the middle of his bed, throwing a baseball up and catching it. He was waiting patiently for Jenna to return, but he was still nervous. Christmas was close and he was anticipating for the day to come, so that he could give Spencer her gift and so they could leave afterwards.

Toby sat up in his bed when the door opened up. Jenna came in and threw the necklace to him. He smiled happily as he looked at the necklace to see that it was still in good shape. He felt his mattress dip down as Jenna sat down on his bed.

"Thank you for doing this, Jenna." Toby thanked her and reached over to give her a brotherly hug.

"You're welcome, but this wasn't an easy task because your girlfriend cornered me at the dealers."

"Did you tell her that this was for her!?"

"No, jeez calm down. She never got a good look at it and I told her that dad brought it for my mom and she brought it. She just wanted to talk with me about something."

"What did she want to talk about?"

"Sorry, it's a girls secret." Jenna said and winked at him before standing and leaving his room.

"Hey, Jenna," Toby called her name and she turned around in his doorway."thanks."

Jenna smiled and nodded his head, then left Toby's room. Toby looked down at his mothers necklace and nearly broke down in tears. She made him promise to give it to the love of his life because his father gave it to her. He rubbed his thumb over the inscription on the necklace. The inscription described his mother and Spencer perfectly. Toby's phone buzzed on the nightstand and he was hoping it was Spencer.

_Meet me at the Grill, please?_

-Kate

_Okay, I'm on my way..._

-Toby

Toby was confused on why Kate needed him, they haven't talked in over a month. But he was intrigued to find out what she wanted.

* * *

Spencer went straight home to her room after going shopping with the girls. She had a few last minute things to pack and was hoping to get it done sooner than later. She was sitting on her floor with her suitcase when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Spencer said and waited for whoever it was to enter her room. Her parents came into her room and they stood in front of her."Yes?"

"We just wanted to know how the packing is going." Peter said and Spencer looked at him questionably because they've never asked about this before.

"Good...I'm almost finished."

"Well, we just want you to be safe. You know with you going all the way out to New York." Veronica stated and Spencer grinned at them, then went back to packing.

"Do you know what Toby and his family is doing for the holidays?" Veronica asked and Spencer froze.

"He's going out of town with a few of his friends and his family is going to fly down to California to escape the snow."

"Do you know where Toby's going if he's going out of town?" Peter asked.

"I didn't ask him, so I don't know."

"Well, if we don't get to see Toby before he leaves, tell him we said have a safe trip and happy holidays." Peter said, then left the room leaving Veronica and Spencer alone.

"Spencer, I want to talk with you about something." Veronica said and took a seat down on Spencer's bed.

Spencer stood up off the floor and went to sit in her red chair."What is it mom?"

"It's just that wanted to say I love the young women you are growing up to be. And I know you have a lot of things to learn about life, but I know you'll make the right decisions."

"Thanks, mom, but why are we having this conversation right now?"

"Because I know that you are not going to New York with Melissa. You're going out of town with Toby."

Spencer's eyes grew big and immediately nervous."Mom, I can explain."

"Spencer, I know that you and Toby are in love and want to experience things together. It doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to me and your father and got Melissa to try to cover for you."

"Did Melissa tell you this?"

"No, Toby did." Veronica admitted and Spencer was more confused than ever."He told me because he didn't want to lie to me. He tried to assure me that he would look after you and respect you while you were away. I'm still upset that you lied to me and tried to sneak away with your boyfriend."

"Mom, I'm sorry. Toby and I just wanted to spend time together alone, doing things alone."

"What could you do there that you can't do here? Wait, please don't tell me you and Toby are having sex."

"Mom, no! We just wanted to be alone for a little while. We've been through a lot and felt like we deserve a little time for ourselves."

Veronica sighed and her expression was complexed, like she was think hard about something."Spencer, sweetie, I know you and Toby have been through a lot as friends and as a couple. If you wanted to be alone with him then go on a date or something. You don't have to go out of town and lie to me to be alone."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, mom. I just needed this time to clear my head and think about where I'm going in my future. So, no this trip isn't just about Toby and I. It's about me figuring out the next step I want to take in my life."

Veronica stared at her daughter for a minute, digesting her words. Her expression when she saw the pictures on her daughter desk. There was pictures of her and her friends, smiling and laughing. One stuck out that was a picture of her and Toby, they were at his house in his back yard sitting in the grass. In the picture, Toby's head was on her lap, looking up at her with them smiling at each other.

"Promise me that you'll be responsible. Don't make me regret letting you go." Veronica said after a moment and Spencer instantly got up to hug her mother.

"Thank you so much, mom. I promise I won't make you regret it."

"Alright, I'm trusting you. Now, you better finish packing." Veronica kissed her daughters head and then left her room.

* * *

Toby drove in his truck over to Grill just like Kate had asked him. He parked out front and then walked into the building. He looked around and saw that she was not there. He thought maybe she was on her way or she was in the bathroom,so he took a seat by the window. As soon as he shrugged off his leather jacket a body planted itself in the seat across from him. He looked up and stared into those devious blue eyes.

"Hey, Toby." Alison said and Toby internally kicked himself.

"Alison,Courtney, or whatever, I can't deal with you right now or ever, so please leave me alone."

"Toby, that's not very nice. I went through all the trouble of hunting down Kate to get your number, so that you could meet me here."

Toby rolled his eyes and glared at Alison."So, the reason I'm here is because of you and not Kate."

"Yes, because we needed to talk."

"We don't need to talk about anything because I told you that I don't want you." Toby said through clenched teeth and Alison chuckled like it didn't effect her.

"We have a lot to talk about and so do me and Spencer. Should I start my conversation with her by telling her how your hands roved all over my body or how my tongue licked your abs or maybe even how you said you loved me over and over-" Alison stopped talking when Toby slammed his fist on the table.

"Alison, what happened between us meant nothing to me. I have Spencer and she's all I want."

"That's not how I remember it when we were together. You would always say I was the only girl for you and that you'll only love and that I'd be the only one you'd ever want to make love to. Still holding on to your virginity for me?"

"We were fourteen years old, Alison. I had just moved to Rosewood and you were the only person I knew. You were the one who kissed me first. We never had sex all we did was fooled around it was stupid because we were young. All we ever did until you moved away was fool around and I never wanted to be in a relationship.."

"Toby, we had some very deep conversations afterwards. You may want Spencer now, but," Alison stood up as stood next to Toby to whisper in his ear."You wouldn't want her if you and I shared one night together."

Toby pushed her away from him lightly, so that they wouldn't attract anymore attention to them. He stood up and was inches away from Alison's face, but he was glaring at her.

"Alison, get this through your thick-headed skull. I don't want you, not now and not ever. The only girl I love is Spencer."

Alison grinned wickedly at him and ran a hand over his chest."You've underestimated me and who I am. You see, I always get what I want and right now what I want is you. You can either give me what I want or I can tell Spencer. It's your choice."

Alison backed away from Toby and walked out of the Grill. Toby was beyond angry, he wanted to hit something, but remembered he was in public. He just grabbed his jacket and decided to leave. As soon as he was settled in his truck, he slammed his hands over his steering wheel over and over again. He was frustrated because he either way if he told the truth about him and Alison or just gave Alison what she wanted, then he would still be hurting Spencer.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and Spencer was lying in bed at home. It was late, but she was still awake. Spencer was reading a book in bed as she anxiously awaits for Christmas Day to arrive. She glanced over at her clock and it read 11:42. She heard a noise coming from outside. It scared her at first, but when she saw the rocks lightly hitting her wind, she was all too happy to open it up.

She walked over the window and opened it to see Toby standing outside. He looked so cute bundled up in all of his clothes that were meant to keep him warm.

"Merry Christmas, Spence." Toby said and you could see the little fog around his mouth as he spoke.

"You're a little early for that, but Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Feel like opening up some presents?"

"Isn't that against the rules? Don't you have to wait for the actual day?" Spencer teased and heard Toby laughing.

"I like to break the rules every once in a while."

"Wow, what's Santa gonna think? I don't know if I should hang out with you, you'll get me put on his naughty listen."

"Well, I like the naughty listen and trust me I don't you'll be getting on that nice list when I get up there." Toby winked at her and climbed up the side of her house to her window.

She moved back to let Toby step in. As soon as his feet were safely on the ground, he pulled Spencer in to his body, hugging her. Spencer pulled back, but Toby pulled her back into his chest.

"Wait, I think you're forgetting a little holiday tradition." Toby said and Spencer looked at him confused. He shifted his gaze up and Spencer looked up too, then laughed. In his free hand, Toby was holding mistletoe above their heads.

"Well, I'm all about tradition." Spencer said and then leaned up to press her lips to Toby's. He dropped the mistletoe when she bit down on his bottom lip and he wrapped his arms around her. Spencer's slid her hands slowly over his chest and up into his hair, causing Toby to groan when her fingers moved through his hair.

Toby lost a little bit of his control. He picked Spencer up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them two steps to her bed and they fell down on it together. Toby sucked in a sharp breath when Spencer lifted her hips up to grind into him.

"Spencer," Toby growled in a husky voice and Spencer held back her laughter."we need to stop."

"Why?" Spencer asked innocently as she sucked on his neck and her hands were under his shirt, feeling around.

"Because, I'm having a hard time not wanting you and if we don't stop I won't be able to control myself."

Spencer pulled back and looked into his eyes. His eyes were burning with lust and passion. But, you could visibly see that love and adoration in his eyes as well. She reached up to moved her finger along his bottom lip as she examined his face. He held her gaze as she just explored his body with her hands. She started by touching his lips, then kissed the spot behind his ear. She moved on to his neck where she placed little butterfly kisses. Her hands skimmed over his chest, arms, and abs. Her fingers were dangerously close to his belt and Toby knew that this was enough fooling around for one evening.

"Alright," Toby grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips."it's present time."

Spencer looked over at over at her clock and it read 12:03. She didn't want to stop the moment that they were having, but she couldn't wait to see what he had gotten her. Toby rolled over off her body and sat up on the bed next to her.

"Did you want to go first or should I?" Spencer asked him.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go first." Toby asked and Spencer nodded her head.

Toby smiled and took a breath. He pulled the red jewelry box out of his pocket. He grabbed Spencer's hand and placed the box inside it. Spencer opened up the lid to see a beautiful gold necklace. It was a simple necklace that had a heart hanging on the chain with a diamond in the middle of the heart.

"Read the inscription." Toby whispered in her ear. She brought the necklace closer to her eyes and saw a inscription under the diamond in the center. And it said:

_**And though she but little, she is fierce.**_

"It's Shakespeare's quote. Toby, this is beautiful. I really love it." Spencer thanked him and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

"It was my mothers necklace. She made me promise to give it to the girl I love, the girl I'm going to marry someday." Toby admitted and saw the tears filling in Spencer's eyes."I'm sorry, baby. I don't mean to upset you. I'll take the necklace back if you don't want it."

"No, Toby, of course I want it. It's just that this gift means I lot to me. It says a lot about our relationship and our future together."

Toby pulled her by the back of the neck to bring her lips to his. He was savoring the kiss, that's why it took him so long to end it."Alright, women where's my Christmas gift?"

"I have to get it." Spencer put in the necklace before she stood up. Toby smacked her behind as she went to go his present. She brought a two wrapped packages into the room, but didn't give it to him yet."I have a confession. I brought you two gifts because I had two different ideas on what to give you."

"It's fine, Spence. I've got you another gift, too, but I don't want to give it to you until I get my own place because I know that's were you'll want to keep it."

"You're thinking about getting your own place?"

"I'm not thinking about it anymore. I'm moving into the loft above the Brew after New Years."

"Toby, that's great." Spencer said and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a right embrace.

"Thanks, now you know my secret. Can I have my gifts, please?"

Spencer handed over one of the wrapped gifts. Toby shook it next to his ear, trying to figure out what it was. He pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was a picture of them together when they were fourteen years old. Toby remembers that day in the picture, it was the Fourth of July and they were running around with sparklers. The picture captured them standing with them holding the sparklers in between them, but they were looking at each other and smiling.

"Turn it over." Spence said and Toby did as he was instructed. He turned it over to see that a second picture was on the other side.

The picture on the other side was a picture of them now at seventeen. The picture was taken a few days after they had become a couple. It was a picture of them at school and Spencer's was leaning up against her locker as her and Toby were engaged in a passionate kiss. They looked so happy with Toby's arms protectively around her waist and her hands resting on his chest.

"Spence, I love this gift so much." Toby said and Spencer smiled proudly at the fact that she had done well.

"You're welcome." Spencer said and handed over Toby's second gift to him. Toby unwrapped this once pretty quickly because of excitement. Confused to see that it was a CD-Rom disk. That's when he noticed the black sharpie writing that was written on the top of the disk. The writing said:

_**For When You Want To Remember.**_

Toby didn't know what do with it, so he looked up at Spencer. He was surprised to see that she had her computer in her hands.

"Put it in and play it." Spencer said as she handed over the laptop to him and then sat back down with him on the bed.

Toby took the disk from his case and put it inside the computer. He waited for it to load up and the first thing that popped up when it played was a picture of him and his mom when he was just born. Toby could already feel the tears falling down his face. The video continued with a peaceful song playing as it presented a slideshow. The slideshow consisted of pictures of him, his mom, and dad when is mother was around. The slideshow started from when he was born to the last picture of him and his mom when he was ten years old. When Toby thought the video was over videos and pictures appeared with him, Spencer, and their friends. In the pictures and videos him and his friends were always laughing and smiling, but most importantly they were just happy. At the end of the DVD, It was a picture of Spencer holding up a sign that said I love you and was wearing a t-shirt that said my boyfriends motorcycle is betters than yours. That actually made Toby laugh. The video ended and he turned to Spencer.

"So, what do you think?" Spencer asked and bit her lip because she was nervous.

"I loved it and I love you more than you can ever imagine." Toby said and then just crashed his lips on to hers. He moved quickly to try to hover Spencer's body, but as he tried to lay her back they fell off the bed. Toby didn't notice that Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed and they fell down with him in top of her. Spence had to admit that it hurt when his bigger body landed on hers, but when they looked into each others eyes, they couldn't help, but to laugh it off.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked and Toby's nose nuzzled her neck.

"I'm absolutely okay. Are you okay because you're the one who just got landed on by a brick wall."

Spencer giggled and leaned up to kiss his lips."Well, my boyfriend may be a brick wall, but he's my brick wall. And I love him, because I love how he has me falling for him. Sometimes literally."

Toby chuckled into her neck at her joke and looked up into her eyes."I love you, Spence."

"I love you, too. Now, I'm sorry, but I have one last gift for you." Spencer said and Toby stood up, then helped her back on her feet.

"Spencer, you didn't have to get me three gifts. I told you that the trip to Florida doesn't technically count as a gift."

"I know, but this gift is not just for you. It's for us, so just wait here." Spencer left out of her room and closed the door behind her. Toby stayed in the room like she asked and waited patiently for her return.

When her door opened back up, he didn't expect to see Spencer coming back in, but had a black kitten tucked safely in her arms. He closed the door and then carefully placed the kitten in Toby's hand.

"You got me-us a cat?" Toby asked as the kitten purred as Toby rubbed its head.

"Yes, it's going to be your baby just like your truck."

"Correction, it's going to be _our_ baby." Toby said and leaned over to peck her cheek."What's his name?"

"Actually, _she_ doesn't have a name. Aria told me that the animal shelter she was volunteering at had no space, so they were gonna put the little girl down. I had to save her and now we get to keep her, but really I think you should name her."

Toby thought about it for a moment while he cuddled with the kitten in his arms."Snow. She looks like a Snow to me. Do you like that name?"

"I love that name, Toby. And I think she likes it, too."

"You wouldn't mind if she goes on vacation with us, would you?"

"I'd love to have her accompany us on our trip. Besides who else is gonna cuddle with me and keep me warm at night?"

"Hey, I'm going to be the only one that gets to cuddle with you even if the kitten is unbelievably cute." Toby said trying to sound serious, but could help the way his lips turned up into a smile. Ever since he stepped foot in that room that smile hasn't faded from his face and was expecting it to be there for a long time.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the days without updates. I was away and didn't have Internet access :/. Two important things. 1) The Spoby love scene with be next chapter and might be rated M for that chapter. 2) I have decide to do a sequel for this story once I'm finished :).


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N- Sorry for my late updates, but I've been busy with family stuff. This chapter is slightly rated M because I wanted to give it a try. Their getaway will be broken up into three parts. This next 3 chapters will melt your hearts and break your hearts at the same time.;)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Getting Away (Part 1)

"Alright, girls, it's time to hit the road before you miss your flight!" Peter yelled up the stairs to his daughters.

Spencer and Melissa hurried down the stairs with their suitcases in hand. Melissa was on her way to the airport and Spencer was on her way to Toby. The only person who didn't know about her spending the week with Toby was her father. And she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Girls, do you have everything you need?" Veronica asked and they both said yes.

"I'll take the bags out to the car." Peter grabbed the suitcases from their hands and headed out to the car with Melissa following him.

"Remember what I said, Spencer. Don't make me regret letting you go." Veronica warned and Spencer pulled her mom into a hug.

"I promise I'll behave. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have some fun out there, but not too much fun."

Veronica kissed Spencer on the top of her head and then let her slip from her grasp. Spencer walked outside to see Melissa sitting in the car and her father saying goodbye to Melissa. She hugged her dad and said goodbye before she got in the car with Melissa. They waved goodbye to both of their parents as Melissa backed out of the driveway. The plan was to meet Toby two blocks down, so that Mr. Hastings wouldn't suspect anything. They reached Toby's truck and he was standing by the truck waiting, but he was going to give them a minute to say goodbye.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when I get back." Melissa said.

"Where do you want to meet at so we could ride home together?"

"How about the Brew? Monday morning?"

"Yeah, that works for me. Have a nice trip, Mel." Spencer said as reached for the door handle to get out, but Melissa grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You are not allowed to get pregnant this week."

"I'm not allowed to get pregnant this week?" Spencer repeated and giggled at her sisters wording.

"Yes, this week. Maybe next week if you do good in school." Melissa joked causing both the sisters to burst with laughter.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Spence, but," Melissa looked up at Toby and smiled."I wouldn't even pass up a week alone with him on a beach."

Spencer playfully hit her sisters hand for her gawking."I'm going now before I have to hurt you, but have fun with Wren in New York."

"Oh, it will be most _joyous_. Have fun, Spence." Melissa said as Spencer got out of the car.

As soon as Spencer stepped out of the car, Toby was in front of her and had their lips connected. They must have been kissing for a while because Melissa honked the horn causing them to break apart and blush. Toby got Spencer's bags out of the trunk and put them in the bed of his truck. They both waved to Melissa as she drove off. But as soon as she was gone, Toby had his lips back on Spencer's.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself at the beach house." Toby murmured on her lips.

"Well, we need to get going before my father decides to go for a drive and sees us."

Toby reluctantly released her lips and they both got into the truck. Snow was in her little cat carrier, that sat in the middle of Toby and Spencer. Spencer got in the car and opened the cat carrier, then snuggled Snow into her arms.

"It looks like you missed her more than you missed me. I'm jealous." Toby teased and Spencer rolled her eyes at him, but still grinned.

"Don't worry, Toby. Just know that this week you'll be getting a lot of my attention."

Toby's body instantly shivered by her words and he couldn't help but grab the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss."I can't wait and trust me you'll love the place because we live right next to the beach."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I haven't been there since my mom was around, but the place is still the same. The house is in Miramar Beach, but don't worry will still go to the big cities, like Tampa, Orlando, and Miami. The house has four bedrooms, and three bathrooms."

"It sounds nice. What are the amenities?"

"We have a beach right in the back of the house, it's pet friendly, heated pool which is private, a tiki bar is in the back yard, and we also have Netflix, complimentary movies ,and complimentary golf."

"It's sound like paradise. I didn't know that your family came from money because I know placed like that aren't cheap." Spencer said trying not to sound rude ad Toby just smirked and shrugged.

"My uncle, older brother on my moms side, he had money. He always told me he wanted to retire where there were a lot of women and a lot of drinks," Toby said and they both laughed together because Toby's uncle was a partier."When he died, he left me the estate and I'm the sole beneficiary of all of his assets. I ended up giving half of it to charity for cancer because of my mom."

"Wow, who would have thought I feel in love with the most honest and loving guy in Rosewood."

"I guess you just got lucky, babe. Now, let's get out of here because we have a eighteen hour drive."

"Eighteen hours! Toby you can't be serious."

Toby winked and smiled at her before starting up his truck."I'm dead serious. This is the cost of alone time, babe. But trust me because I'll make it worth your while."

* * *

The eighteen hour drive actually wasn't even that bad. The couple sang songs together and talked almost none stop. They would get little souvenirs from the rest stops of all the places that they went. When it got dark, Spencer would stretch her legs and feet across Toby's lap while she laid back on the seat and slept with Snow curled up on her stomach while Toby drove. Toby stopped at an outlet in South Carolina, so that they both could get new swimsuits, he really enjoyed the part when Spencer modeled some for him.

Toby told her that they were almost to the place and should be there within minutes. The anticipation was eating Spencer and Snow alive. Snow was just anxious to walk around in an open area and not in a truck. Spencer was excited to get there because she wanted to see the place and she had a surprise for Toby.

Soon, Toby pulled up to a gated community and the first thing Spencer noticed was the crystal blue water in the ocean right outside of the gates. She couldn't help, but laugh because when she thought of the ocean, she thought about Toby's eyes. Toby and Spencer were both in awe at the beautiful houses that they passed by. The places were elegantly designed and constructed, but still held the whole paradise theme.

"Here we are," Toby pulled into the driveway of one of the houses and stopped the truck."I'll get the bags and can you get Snow, her food, and carrier?"

"Yeah, sure." Spencer picked up all of Snows things in one had as she balanced Snow in the other hand. Her feet touched the grassy ground next to the driveway and her eyes closed in bliss.

"Babe, you can go right in the house because its unlocked." Toby said to her as he was getting the bags from the bed of his truck.

Spencer walked up the pathway to the front door of the house. She hesitated for a minute, but then let herself in.

When she first walked into the door, she walked into a spacious living from with a brown sectional couch with striped light brown and white pillows on it. Next to the couch was a recliner that was light brown. A flat screen hung on the wall with a t.v. stand holding movies and videos standing under the t.v. Behind the living room was a bathroom that had a tiki like theme to it. The stairs leading upstairs was right next to the bathroom.

Spencer placed Snow down on the floor and walked more into the house. Snow walked around and found herself her own spot on the carpet and curled up into a ball, falling asleep. Spencer, on the other hand, continued to explore.

On the other side of the stairs was a door and behind that door was a laundry room. When she walked past the laundry room and looked to her right there was a dining room. The dinning room had a table that seated about six. To the right of her was a superb kitchen. The kitchen had a coffeemaker, dishwasher and the fridge packed with fresh food, the kitchen even had an island with a sink on it.

Spencer walked back over to the stairs and went up them. She walked up ten steps, then went to right to walked up about five more steps. She walked all the way down the hall to the master bedroom. The room had a king sized bed right in the middle of the room, a flat screen on the wall, and a what seemed to be a hand crafted dressed sitting under the t.v. Spencer's hand ran over the bed and she instantly blushed. She walked away from the bed and went into the master bathroom. The bathtub was huge and it looked like it could fit two people, Spencer blushed at that too. There was double sinks and full mirrors right above them.

Spencer went back into the bedroom and went out of the door that led to the balcony. In the back yard, there was in fact a very nice looking pool. There was a few lounge chairs outside and there was a table right next to a grill. The thing that Spencer loved the most was that there were actual palm trees in the backyard like there were in the front and she had a great view of a beach behind the house.

She felt two arms circle around her waist and she was pulled back into a hard chest.

"What do you think?" Toby whispered in her ear giving her goosebumps.

"I think that my boyfriend loves me very much to bring me to a place like this."

"I think he loves you too, but don't tell him I told you because then you'd have to tell him I was trying to hit on his girl."

Spencer turned around in Toby's arms and wrapped we arms around his neck."What my boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him."

Spence leaned in and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. She tried to put all her gratitude in that kiss and it must have been working because Toby groaned. He pulled back and kissed her nose.

"We'll have time for that later, but for right now get on your clothes and your swimsuit because we are going to Orlando."

"Wait, Toby, we just got here. Aren't you even tired?"

"I'm never tired with you, beautiful." Toby pecked her lips before dashing inside to change.

Spencer turned back around to the look at the beach and took a deep breath. She knew that tonight was going to be the next step in her relationship with Toby. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. She smiled to herself when she heard Toby calling for her so that he could model his new swim trunks for her. Spencer pushed herself of the balcony and walked inside to her awaiting boyfriend.

* * *

The first thing Toby wanted to do was got to Orland Studios, of course being the big kid that he was. Toby paid for their way to get in and they set off for a day of fun. They rode almost all of the roller coasters. They even had an ice cream break as they held hands and just walked and talked. The most fun part for them was when they went swimming in the Orlando Studios Wet 'n Wild Waterpark. The couple was even lucky to get a few photos in with characters like Shrek and Fiona, Spongebob, and even the Minions from Despicable Me. They even got their pictures taken of them together with them kissing or Toby just holding her close. It was getting late and Toby said they had to go before they missed the rest of his surprises.

As he rushed Spencer through the crowd a game made him stop in his tracks. It was a test your strength game. Spencer followed Toby's gaze to the big brown and orange gorilla with a big red nose. She looked up into Toby's eyes and immediately saw the mischief.

"Toby..." Spencer said his name and he innocently looked down at her.

"What? I thought I just might give it a try."

"Toby, I don't need you to win me a stuffed animal."

Toby kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her before he handed over the camera."I know that I don't need to, but I want to."

Toby kissed her hand before he walked over to the game of test your strength. The man handed over the wooden hammer to Toby. Toby looked over winked at Spencer before he smashed the heavy wooden hammer down. Spencer guessed that Toby won because a little bell rang and the man handed over the big stuffed gorilla. Toby walked over to Spencer and traded the stuffed animal for the camera, then kissed her and pulled her close. They heard some of the people around them clap because of Toby's romantic gesture. Both of them blushed, but still laughed because of their audience. The crowd dialed down and Toby and Spencer left to get to his truck.

* * *

Toby took them to one of his favorite places to go when he was a kid. He took them to Disney's Magic Kingdom Park. He could tell that Spencer was excited too by the way she looked at anything and everything around her. The couple took more pictures, but this time with Disney characters. They took pictures with Aladdin and Genie, Mickey and Minnie, Goofy, Buzzy and Woody, Mike and Sulley, And Phineas and Ferb. Toby was even lucky to get a picture with all the Disney princess, that didn't really _excite_ Spencer, but Toby surely enjoyed it.

"Come on, Spence. We don't want to miss the show." Toby said and grabbed her hand to pull her in the direction of the show. Spencer didn't know what they were going to see, but still trusted him.

Toby walked them to where a crowd was forming outside of Cinderella's Castle. Toby found them a good spot in front, but in the middle of the crowd.

"Where is the show?" Spencer asked.

Toby smiled and used his hand to lift her chin up to the sky and whispered in her ear."Wait for it."

Spencer waited and soon enough a fireworks show started around the castle. The various colors were beautiful as they reflected off the lake and castle.

"That is so beautiful." Spencer muttered to herself and felt Toby's arms wrap around her waist.

"You're beautiful." Toby whispered as he leaned into her to make a few fireworks of their own.

* * *

By the time they got home and showered both of them were exhausted from all the festivities of the day and night. But Toby still insisted he cook dinner for them. Spencer feed Snow and went over to sit on the kitchen counter to watch Toby cook.

"So, Chef Toby what are you preparing." Spencer asked and Toby walked over to her and stood in between her legs.

"Well, Miss Hastings," Toby said in a French accent and Spencer but her lip to stifle her laughter." I am preparing a specialty that you'll have to wait and see, but I can assure you that it will be very, very spicy, like this..."

Toby crashed his lips on to Spencer's and her mouth instantly opened up to his. Their tongues tangoed as their hands gripped each others bodies. Spencer's hands were clawing at his back drawing him closer so that their lower half were brushing together. The friction caused Toby to moan in her mouth and kiss her harder. Spencer pulled back, but when Toby went back in for a kiss, she held up her hand to stop him.

"I have to go do something." Spencer said and Toby groaned as his head fell on her shoulder.

"How can you do that to me, Spence? You know what your body does to mine."

"Actually, I don't know. Do you want to explain to to me?" Spencer teased and Toby nipped her neck making her scream/laugh.

"Don't play coy. You know what you do to me."

"I'm sorry, babe, but I really need to go do this thing."

"Alright, fine. Don't take too long or I will come find you." Toby said as he moved from in between her legs and turned back to the stove.

Spencer hopped off the counter and headed up the stairs. She went down to master bedroom and looked through her drawer for her hidden item. She found it at the bottom of the drawer, still tucked away in the bag. She went into the bathroom to quickly disrobe. After getting undressed, she put on the Victoria Secret lingerie that she brought a few days again. The lingerie was pretty simple, the bra and underwear was black and only had a little bit of lace and silk on the bra. Spencer put her clothes back on and then went back downstairs to rejoin Toby.

"Hey, you're back. I was just about to send a search party." Toby said once he noticed Spencer waking back into the kitchen. Something was wrong because Spencer was a little pale."Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Spencer said a little too quickly and cursed herself for that."I'm just really hungry and it's been a long day."

"I know. You're in luck because dinner is ready."

Spencer grabbed some plates and cups from the cabinets and silverware from the drawers. She set the table and by the time she was done, Toby was bringing the dinner over. He pulled Spencer's chair out and then placed chicken puttanesca with angel hair pasta on her plate.

"I thought you said dinner was gonna be spicy?" Spencer questioned and laughed before he out some dinner on his plate.

"I lied, Spence. I think we had enough spice in that kitchen a minute ago."

Spencer blushed and suddenly felt a tingle in her stomach. Toby poured them some lemonade into their glasses and then sat down next to Spencer.

"Did you have fun today?" Toby asked with his voice sounding nervous.

"I really did. I can't wait to see what you have planned tomorrow."

"Actually, I want you to pick what we do tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Spence. We'll do whatever you want because I always have a good time with you." Toby said honestly and Spencer grabbed the back of his neck and pecked his lips before going back to dinner.

* * *

Dinner ended rather quickly because they were both hungry from their day. They washed the dishes together and then settled down on the couch with Snow to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, Snow had fallen asleep and even Toby was drifting off.

"Let's go to bed." Spencer whispered in his ear causing him to wake up.

"I'm sorry, Spence. We don't have to go to bed, lets watch the movie."

"No, I want to go upstairs. I want to go to bed, Toby." Spencer pleaded and Toby cut off the t.v.

Toby made sure the all the doors and windows were locked, then turned off all the light downstairs. He and Spencer walked hand in hand up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Toby flopped down on the king sized bed and began to fall asleep.

"Toby, why don't you go take a shower and change." Spencer suggested.

"Alright, but I'll be back in a minute." He got up and kissed Spencer on head before going into the bathroom.

Spencer was ready to put her plan in action. She striped the bed of all it's pillows and threw them to the floor. After that she pulled six candles out of the nightstand and lit them all over the room. The last thing she did was cut the lights and sat down on the end of the bed to wait for Toby.

Toby opened the door and walked out into the dark bedroom. It was dark and he was surprised when he saw the candles glowing, pillows thrown on the floor, and Spencer sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him. The thought of what Spencer wanted to do with him had his male organ wanting to come out and play.

"Spencer..." Toby said in a groan as he tried to ignore his hormones and focus on his girlfriend.

Spencer didn't say anything, she just stood up and walked up to Toby. She placed a soft kiss on his still slightly wet chest, then whispered."I want you, Toby."

"Spencer, are you sure?"

"Yes, Toby. I love you. I want you. I need you. I want to feel you."

Those words were all it took for Toby to finally give in to her request. He picked her up and has his lips on her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth before she could even react. His hands skimmed over her thighs and then cupped her butt, thrusting her into his erection. His fingers dig deeper into her thighs, pulling them farther apart.

He moved toward the bed and gently placed her down on top of it. His lips moved down her throat until he reached her shirt and began pulling it up and off. Toby's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he'd seen her bra making Spencer smile to herself. Spencer used her hands to tug on his towel to make it go falling down. Her bra came off before she knew it and she was on her back in seconds. He hovered his body above hers and kissed her lips.

"Are you sure?" Toby asks again, but kisses her breast, not allowing her to form words, so she nodded her head.

His hand roved all over her chest and stomach. He mouth sucked, nipped, and kissed every exposed part of her body. He kissed from the valley of her breasts to her bellybutton. He leaned up to undone her belt. Spencer was nervous, but still excited. She felt him slip her pants off and then her panties went next. He settled between her legs, pressing himself into her center, causing more of her body to ache. She wraps her legs around him and looks into his eyes.

"I love you." Spencer whispered before Toby covered his mouth with hers and he enters her, pushing slowly. Spencer gasps and bites down on his lip a little.

Toby waits for her body to get adjusted. Spencer moved against him to signal that the plan was gone and she was feeling the pleasure, wanting more.

"Damn it." Toby mutters as he pulls out of her and stands up.

"What?"

"I forgot about a condom."

"It's okay, Toby. I'm on the pill."

Toby looked at her stunned."When did you get on the pill?"

"Toby, I don't think that's important right now because we are trying to have sex."

"Right." Toby says as he hovers over her again and Spencer could tell that he was debating whether or not to continue. He didn't think long and he pushed himself inside her again.

Spencer closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist as he went deeper. Toby kissing all the way from her lip to her shoulder where he bites down a little. Spencer cried out and Toby chuckled. As he moved faster, Spencer can feel herself about to release. After a few more thrusts, Spencer cries out, her nails gripping at his bare back.

His eyes were filled with lust and passion. He gripped her thing thigh up his waist and went a little faster. He looked straight into her eyes as they made love.

"I love you." Toby said as he leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

Dropping a kiss to her lips, he started to move into earnest strides. Each thrust leaving Spencer breathless. Soon her body was quivering and she finally came undone. After a few more thrusts into her, Toby was coming undone whispering her name in the crook of her neck.

He rolled off of her and they cleaned themselves up before falling into bed together. Toby pulled Spencer's back into his chest and rested his on her shoulder, holding her tight and close as they fell asleep.

* * *

Spencer was awaken the next morning by the buzzing of her cell phone. She blindly picked up her phone from the nightstand and brought it to her face. Melissa was calling. Spencer had forgotten to call yesterday.

"Hello." Spencer said with her voice sounding extra raspy because she just woke up.

"Hallelujah, you're alive. Why haven't you called?" Melissa asked and soon as she did, Toby groaned and gripped Spencer's waist trying to pull her back to him.

"I'm sorry. We were just a little busy." Spencer said and didn't need a mirror to know she had a goofy smile on her face.

"I don't even want to know what you guys were doing. I just wanted to call you to make sure you were okay. Mom says call her after one because she'll be busy with clients."

"Thanks, Mel. I'll call mom later."

"Just do me a favor and not jump Toby's bones too much." Melissa teased making Spencer giggle and blush.

"I can't make any promises with that one." Spencer hung up the phone and rolled back over to see that Toby was awake. He leaned up to kiss her.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked and Spencer officially loved his sleepy voice.

"It was Melissa. Apparently, I forgot to call her yesterday, but I told her we were busy."

"Yeah, we were _very_ busy." Toby teased and Spencer smacked his chest.

Before Spencer could retaliate, Snow claws her way up on the bed and snuggled between Toby and Spencer.

"Do you feel weird that a kitten is on our bed when we're naked?" Toby asked as he watched the kitten try to crawl up his chest.

"No, I think it's sweet. She's just like a child. Children climb in bed with their mommy and daddy's."

"I bet we'd make beautiful babies." Toby said seriously as he rubbed Snow tiny head.

"Yeah, but we're to young for kids or marriage."

"What's the matter, Spence? Don't you want to make me an honest man?" Toby joked and Spencer couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Not for a long time, Toby. We are just getting started with our futures."

"Then would it be to much for you to move in with me above the Brew," Toby saw Spencer's expression and held up his hand to stop her before giving an answer."You don't have to answer me now, but just think about it."

Spencer couldn't lie, she had thought about living with Toby, but wasn't it a little too soon. They've know each other for years, but this was a really big step for them to take.

"Alright, I'll think about it. In the mean time, Chef Toby, please go make breakfast."

Toby chuckled and put Snow in Spencer's hands. He walked over to the dresser to get him some boxers. He put them on, then went over to Spencer's side of the bed. He sat in the edge and took one of her hands.

"How are you? I didn't hurt you? Are you sore?" He asked with complete concern.

"I'm a little sore in between my legs, but I'll be okay. You didn't hurt me. Last night...was incredible."

Toby kissed the top of her head and headed for the door. He turned around when he was almost out of the door. He had a big smile on his face.

"What, Toby?"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Getting Away (Part 2)

* * *

Spencer should have known by the smile on Toby's face that he was up to no good. She should have taken the way he basically swallowed his breakfast and flashed through his shower, that he was up to no good. It wasn't until Toby pulled into the parking lot of a place called Tattoo Heaven a few hours later, that Spencer had a clue about what he wanted to do.

"Toby..." Spencer said his name unsure about the idea, but Toby wouldn't wipe that silly smile off his face.

"Feel like getting matching tats, babe?"

"Toby, I don't think I'm ready to have your name on my body."

"Who said it has to be name? I think you want my name branded on your body." Toby teased and Spencer felt her face heat up."Alright, Spence. We don't have to get matching tattoos. You don't even have to get one, but will you hold my hand while I get something?"

"I would be honored to hold your hand will you get a tattoo." Spencer pecked his cheek before they both got out of his truck.

Toby held Spencer's hand as they walked into the tattoo parlor. The place was barely lit and the only main sources of light was coming from the little side lamps the tattoo artists used. Spencer would have thought that everyone would either have tattoos coming from their head to their toes or having piercings in every possible place. The employees seemed to be fairly normal with occasional tattoos and piercings.

"Next!" The blonde cashier yelled from up at the counter. The blonde looked fairly young with blonde hair and blue eyes making her seem almost innocent. Toby gave one last smile at Spencer before heading up to the counter."What can I do for you?"

"I came to get a tattoo."

"Okay, kid, I need to know where you want it and do you have your own design or did you want of our artist designs."

Toby pulled a piece of paper out of pocket and his I.D. He unfolded the piece of paper and passed it over to the blonde before Spencer could see."This is what I want."

The blond smirked and then glanced over at Spencer before turning back to Toby."Alright, kid. I'm Cara. This tattoo looks like something's special and I think I know where you want it. I'll have Josh, one of our best, to get this on your body. Is this your first tattoo?"

"No, I've had another one before."

"Good, then you'll already be a little used to the pain." Cara looked away from Toby and looked at Spencer."What about you? Are you getting a tattoo as well?"

"Ummm, I don't know yet, so I'm just gonna hold his hand until he's done and then I'll decide."

Cara squinted her eyes at Spencer."Do you know what kind of tattoos he's getting?"

"No!" Toby yelled out loudly scaring both of the girls, but he apologized afterwards.

"Okay...if you'll just follow me to the back."

Cara lead them behind a curtain to the back where all the tattoo artist were. There were only about three other people in the back. It was a mixture of male and female tattoo artist and Spencer was fascinated by how beautiful some of the tattoos could be. Cara led them over to the back where an average looking guy was waiting in a chair for Toby.

Toby and Josh did a little guy handshake and Josh shook Spencer's hand, then kissed it a little. Toby pulled her back before his lips were even on her hands for a second.

"Behave, Josh." Cara warned before she handed over Toby's drawing, then went back up to the front.

"Wow, this design is sick. Let me guess this is your girl?" Josh nodded toward Spencer and Toby wrapped his arm around her proudly.

"Yep, this girl is my forever."

"I can tell," Josh winked at Toby and Spencer felt like she had been missing out on something."dude, you can just tell me where you want your tat and then we'll get started."

Toby took of his shirt and Spencer cringed when she heard the whistles of some of the female artist and one of the male artists. Spencer grabbed Toby by the back of his neck before he sat down to place a steamy kiss on his lips. Toby nearly stumbled back when Spencer released his lips because he was a little light headed after.

"Man, you are one lucky bastard." Josh said as cleaned Toby's left pec over his heart.

"I know." Toby pulled up a chair beside him and Spencer sat down, then tightly held his hand.

Spencer winced when the needle connected with Toby's chest. He just chuckled, not even acknowledging the pain. He gripped her hand tighter when Josh used tissue to wipe off some of the blood, then went back to tattooing him. Spencer watched as Josh repeated the actions and hated seeing Toby's blood, but Toby's tattoo was looking very nice. She still didn't know what it was, but it still looked great on his chest.

* * *

After a while Josh finished the outline of the tattoo and let Toby have a potty break before filling in the black.

"You guys look like you're very in love." Spencer turned in her chair to see Cara standing next to her holding out a bottle of water for her to take.

"Thanks, we really do love each other a lot." Spencer said as she took the bottle water and Cara pulled up a seat next to her.

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"We've known each other for almost four years, but we've been dating for about three or four months."

"Wow, sounds like a beautiful love story. You're relationship must be perfect."

Spencer chuckled and shook her heads."We had our ups and downs in our relationship just like any other couple. It's the love that keeps us together and we could never be happier."

Cara noticed Toby coming back from the bathroom and stood before she whispered to Spencer."You're really lucky because he's such a sweet guy and I'd kill for my boyfriend to have a body like that."

Spencer laughed and waved at Cara before she left. Toby settled back down on the table to finish up. He reached over to grab Spencer's chin to bring her lips to his in a short, but sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Spencer as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Because I love you and to thank you for being the best hand holder in the world." He kissed her hand and then leaned back on the table so that Josh could finish.

It only took about an hour for Josh to finish filling in the tattoo. He cleaned it up before covering it up. Spencer frowned because she still hadn't gotten to see the tattoo, but Toby promised that he'd show her later when she helped clean it later.

"So what are we going to do now?" Spencer asked after she buckled up in Toby's truck.

"I told you that you could pick today, so whatever you want to do we'll do."

"I really just want to go home and lounge around, but when the sun starts to set I want to go walk along the beach."

"Sounds cheesy, but okay." Toby teased and Spencer smacked his leg.

* * *

Toby drove them back to the beach house and took Spencer by surprise when he picked her up and carried her into the house. The couple sat around and watched old movies and played with Snow. Spencer found it was easy to live with Toby. He made them lunch and he would massage her shoulder. She was having less and less doubts about moving in with him. They spent hours just holding and kissing each other every chance they got.

"Alright, lover boy. That's enough touching for today, we have to get down to the beach to watch the sunset." Spencer said as she pried herself out of Toby's arms and off of their bed.

"Spence, what makes you think that me seeing you in a bikini is going to stop me from touching you." Toby retorted and Spencer smirked and pulled off her shirt. She threw the shirt in Toby's face before dashing off into the bathroom.

"Prude!" Toby yelled out to her and she only laughed at him.

Spencer changed into her red bikini and put on some jean short. She walked back into the bedroom to see that Toby had already changed. He was shirtless and had his gray swim shorts on.

"Do you like what you see?" Toby said clueing Spencer in on the fact that he knew she was staring at him.

"Shut up." Spencer said before she grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a short kiss."Let's go."

The couple walked hand in hand to the beach in their backyard. There were people already along the beach, mostly families and older couples. They found a pretty vacant spot and they sat down in the sand, watching the sunset.

"I'm really glad that I brought you here." Toby said and wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"I'm glad too. I really love it here."

"My mom would have loved you. You are strong and kind just like her." Toby kissed her head and Spencer snuggled deeper into his side.

Spencer lifted her head up to give him a proper kiss on the lips. She heard the faint sound of laughter and opened her eyes to see the people laughing at them.

"I think we have an audience." Spencer muttered as she pulled from their kiss.

Toby followed her gaze to a group of kids looking at them and laughing. Toby smiled at them before placing a big sloppy kiss on Spencer's cheek. The little girls blushed and laughed, while the boys pretended to gag. Spencer laughed and watched as the kids ran back to their parents.

"Do you want kids?" Toby asked and Spencer turned back to him.

"Toby, we've talked about this. We are not old enough, nor ready for kids."

Toby scooted closer to her and took hold of her hand."I know, but do you? Do you think about our future? Kids or marriage? Tell me honestly where you see us in the future."

Spencer sighed deeply before looking over to the sunset."I see us, together. I see us being married. Us, living in a big house with a big backyard where Snow and our three kids-"

"Three kids? You plan us getting busy that much?" Toby teased and Spencer elbowed him in the ribs.

"I wasn't finish, so stop interrupting. Like I was saying, we would have three kids and they would have your blue eyes and big heart. You'll teach them how to be a great person and you'll teach your sons how to build stuff with their own hands. You'll chase off your daughters motorcycle riding and leather jacket wearing boyfriend. We'll grow old together and be grandparents one day."

"That sounds nice. I can't wait to marry you." Toby purred and kissed her temple.

"How about I make a deal with you?" Spencer suggested and Toby was all ears."When we graduate, we'll get a place together and if we both get through living together for a year and finish a year of college, then we can get engaged."

"I like that proposition. I like it very much." Toby agreed and cuddle closer to Spencer to watch the rest of the sunset.

* * *

"It's getting dark and we've been out here for hours." Spencer said and Toby looked around to see that the beach was vacant.

"You know, I've never made love on the beach." Toby purred in her ear causing Spencer to shiver.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mind and foul mouth."

"Only with you, babe. So do you want to make my little fantasies come true?"

"Toby, I am not about fool around with you in the sand."

"I bet you won't say that when I show you my new tattoo."

"Please, don't tell me you did anything stupid."

"Well, take off the bandage and find out." Toby said as he got up on his knees and waited for Spencer to removed the bandage over his heart.

Spencer sat up and got on her knees like Toby. She was hesitant at first, but she slowly reached up and started to removed the bandage. On his left pec there's ink, a lot of ink. It's dark, very very dark. To Spencer it looks like a maze.

"What is it?" Spencer asks with her voice barely above a whisper. Her fingers gently touch it until Toby grabs her hand.

"Its a tribal tattoo. Trace here." Toby says as he take on of her fingers and places it at the start of the tattoo.

Spencer traces her fingers along it as he asks. Realization hits her about what it says.

"It's says-"

"It says Spence." Toby says and grabs her hand and brings it to his lips.

Spencer could feel the tears falling down her face. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. He must really love her to have her name on his body. She looked up it to his eyes and kissed him before he could ask what she though about it. Toby was a little surprised how she reacted because he didn't want him to do anything stupid and the tattoo was really stupid. His thoughts were interrupted when Spencer pushed him down into the sand and crawled on top of him, then went to kissing on his neck.

"Spence, what are you doing?" Toby asked when he felt her tugging on his swim trunks.

She leaned back to look into Toby's eyes and smiled down at him."I'm about to make your fantasy into a reality."

Toby flipped them over so he had the upper hand."I guess I should get your name tattooed all over me if I get this type of gratitude."

"Shut up and kiss me." Spencer said before she pulled him back down and reconnecting their lips.

* * *

"I had sand in places I don't think I could have." Spencer said from the bathroom to Toby.

Toby laid stretched out on the bed with Snow curled up his stomach, waiting for Spencer to finish getting ready for bed. Once she was finished she climbed into bed next to him and curled into his side.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we go out to Miami and go surfing or snorkeling or both." Spencer suggested as she played with Toby's hair.

"Hmmm, that sounds great and afterwards we can hit up the boardwalk and I can win you another large stuffed animal."

Spencer looked over at the large stuffed gorilla he won for her yesterday and laughed. At first she didn't want it, but Toby won it for her so now it meant the world to her.

"I really need to call my mom and the girls. Wait up for me?" Spencer asked as she slid out of bed.

"I'll be waiting."

Spencer walked out to the balcony and sat down in one of the chairs. She decided to call her mom first. She picked up after two rings.

"Spencer?"

"Hey, mom. Just calling to check in."

"That's good. Are you enjoying your time?" Veronica asked and Spencer looked out at the beach that was behind the beach house and smiled.

"I'm having so much fun. We went to Orlando Studios and Disney Magic Kingdom Park. I really love it here and we've right on the beach."

"You sound very happy, Spencer."

"I really am. I'm in paradise with the guy I love and the guy I'm gonna marry-" Spencer stopped herself because she knew she slipped up. Her parents wouldn't be too thrilled to hear about her and Toby's deal.

"Excuse me? Marry?"

"Mom, I gotta go, but we'll talk soon about all the plans for yours and dads wedding. Love you, goodnight." Spencer said in a rush and hung up before her mother could ask anymore questions, but she knew that this topic was not over with.

She took a few minutes to regain herself before she called Emily.

"Hey, Em."

"Spencer, hey. How's vacation?"

"Good. What's that noise in the background." Spencer asked even when she tried to ignore it, but there were to many people talking at once.

"Oh, that's just the gang. We're actually all going out to a party."

"I guess I shouldn't keep you guys, but tell everyone I say hi and have fun tonight."

"Alright, goodnight, Spence. Tell Toby we say hi too and that everything's in motion."

"Everything's in motion? What does that mean?"

"Sorry, Spence, but I've gotta go, but have fun." Emily said quickly and then hung up the phone.

Spencer couldn't believe how weird that was. She decided to brush it off because it might just be an inside joke between her and Toby. She left the balcony and walked back into the bedroom. The lights were out, but Spencer could see Toby's blue eyes shinning a little in the dark. She pulled back the covers and got in, cuddling up to Toby immediately.

"Em says that everything's in motion, whatever that means." Spencer said and Toby just smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said before she laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer was awaken the next morning with something furry brushing up against her face. She opened her eyes to see Snow, crawling all over her.

"Snow, it's too early." Spencer murmured and pulled the covers over her head.

"Only Spencer would sleep all day in bed when she's in paradise." A voice in the room said. Spencer knew t wasn't Toby's voice because it was too feminine, but she still knew the voice. She pulled back the covers and sat up in the bed. She was shocked to see Emily, Hanna, and Aria standing in the room.

"Oh my gosh. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked excitedly and the girls rushed over to hug their friend.

"Toby, invited us to stay. He says there was plenty of room and we would have lot of fun together." Aria explained.

"And because who wouldn't want to spend time at the beach." Hanna added and Spencer was still in shock that they'd be there.

"Wait, so that's what everything's in motion meant? You guys were driving down here?" Spencer asked and they nodded their heads."Who all came."

"Us, Holden, Ezra, Paige, and Caleb." Emily said."Now you have to tell us what's been going on with you and Toby-"

"Start with the part where he got your name tattooed on his chest. You must be doing something right." Hanna cut in and the girls waited for her to explain.

She had a lot to tell them, but she knew as she told them everything that happened, that she had a huge smile on my face.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe that you got a picture with all the Disney princess literally having their hands all over you." Holden praised Toby as him and the guys walked along the beach.

"It was nothing. The girls were pretty, but I've only got eyes for one girl and she's my one an only princess- no scratch that, she's my queen." Toby said as he gazed back at his beach house knowing that Spencer was probably ecstatic that their friends were there.

"You guys are getting pretty serious, Toby. Are you ready for that?" Ezra asked because he knew something about having your life changed with a kid and a girlfriend who you plan on marrying, that's your former student.

"I'm ready, we've already gotten our plans together. We've talked about marriage, weddings, and kids. To be honest I can't wait to be her husband and a father to her children."

"I can't believe you're leaving me for Spencer." Caleb put a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"I'll still love you, just don't tell Spence or else she'll kill me." Toby teased and patted his best friend on the back.

"Toby!" Toby's body went cold when he heard his name being called from across the beach. He turned around to see a head of blond hair coming towards them. He didn't want to do this in front of his friends, so he walked up to her before she could get close to his friends.

"Alison, what the hell are you doing here?" Toby asked sharply and Alison just smiled.

"Do you like my bikini. I picked it out so that it would match your eyes". Alison said ignoring Toby's question, but he didn't even glance at her skimpy bikini.

"You weren't invited, so what are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Toby. It got so lonely in Rosewood and when I found out about the little getaway you guys were taking I just tagged along."

"Ali, listen-"

"No, you listen," Alison yelled and pointed her finger in his face."I'm tired of waiting for you to give me what I want so I'm gonna take it. Meet me here on the beach tonight after Spencer falls asleep or else by the time you wake up, your little fairytale will be turned to hell. Don't keep me waiting."

Toby watched as Alison walked away from him and into his beach house. He really had no choice, he had to hurt Spencer by doing something he didn't really want to do.

* * *

**A/N- Only 4 more chapters until this story is over. :/**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Getting Away (Part 3)

* * *

Toby was able to avoid Alison for a few more days. In those days the gang all hung out and explored Florida. They went back to Orlando to visit the amusement parks again with their friends. They went to Tampa for days on the beach of surfing and snorkeling. They even went to Miami to go clubbing and playing games and ride rides on the boardwalk. Everything was good and Alison hated it. She was about to shake everything up.

"Hey, Spence. I was thinking that we all could do a girls day today." Alison said as she stood outside of her and Toby's door. She heard Spencer giggling and she rolled her eyes.

"That's sounds great, Ali. Let me just get dressed-_Toby stop_." Spencer laughed again and Alison couldn't help but roll her eyes again before leaving.

"Why do you have to leave me? We've only got three more days here and I was planning on taking full advantage of it." Toby said as he kissed from Spencer's neck to her collarbone.

"Toby, you have to learn to share me. I want to spend time with the girls, but tonight I promise that you'll have me all to yourself." Spencer kissed him one last time before she pried herself out if his arms to go her dressed.

Toby got up from the bed and left the room. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to make him a sandwich. He looked in the backyard to see his friends hanging out around the pool and tiki bar. He opened pulled the things he needed for his sandwich and started making his lunch.

"Hey, Toby." Alison said as she swooped in next to him.

"Alison." Toby said coldly and didn't even look at her. He just focused on spreading mayo on his sandwich.

"You've been avoiding me. I'm not happy about that. I said I wanted you, but you can't seem to follow directions."

"I'm not going to do anything you say. You can't bait me into doing anything you say."

"I can't?" Alison questioned.

She pulled the knife out of Toby's had and placed it on the counter. She grabbed him by his face to look her in the eye.

"Toby, don't test me. I can make your life a living hell with the snap of my fingers. Tonight is the night. Don't keep me waiting." Alison snapped before she pushed him back against the counter and walked outside to join the others.

Toby slammed his fists on the counter and stopped when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Toby, are you okay?" Spencer asked. She had just come downstairs in time to see Toby taking his frustration out on the counter top.

He relaxed and turned around. He pulled her body to his."I'm fine."

"Then what was that?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Toby pulled back so he could look her in the eye. He kissed her on top of her head before he released her."Go have fun with your friends. I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

The girls did a little shopping, more like a lot of shopping because Hanna wanted to go in every single store. After spending hours of shopping, they decided to sit down and have lunch at a nearby restaurant. Alison saw this as her opportunity to stir the pot.

"So, Spence. Are you enjoying this little vacation with Toby?" Alison asked even though she knew the answer.

"I am. I've been having so much fun. All the site seeing and activities it's all been wonderful."

Hanna snorted."I'm surprised that you and Toby even have the time or energy to go site seeing."

Spencer blushed because she knew what Hanna was talking about."Han, we don't do that all the time. Sometimes we just lie down and talk. "

"But most of the time you do right?" Hanna asked and Spencer blushed again."I'll take that as a yes."

"Wow, Spence I can't believe you are that close already." Alison said.

"Why? Aren't you the one that said if I don't satisfy his needs then someone else would?"

"Yeah, Alison. It's her relationship just let it go." Aria said and Alison glared at her.

"I'm just saying. I knew Toby before she did and trust me he wasn't the guy he is now."

"How can you know? You only spent about a week knowing him and Spencer's known him for almost four years." Emily said and Alison just smiled.

"Toby and I were close back then." Alison turned her attention to Spencer."He and I were very close and I know a lot about him. He shared secrets with me. Secrets that you wouldn't believe."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Spencer asked sharply and Alison laughed.

"It can mean anything. I'm just saying watch your back because Toby Cavanaugh is no saint."

The girls changed the subject to what they were gonna do for summer vacation. Spencer jut kept replaying Alison's words I her head. _Toby Cavanaugh is no saint_. She didn't know what that meant, but she was gonna figure it out.

* * *

The girls returned home later that night. Ezra and Holden were in the living room playing games on the Xbox. Caleb and Paige were playing cards in the dining room. But Toby was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys, where's Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Room." Holden said without even looking at her.

Spencer took her and her bags upstairs to her and Toby's bedroom. She sat her bags down on the floor at the end of their bed. He wasn't in the bedroom or their bathroom. So, she opened up the door to the balcony and he was there. He leaning up against the railing looking at the ocean.

Spencer walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his back through his shirt.

"Toby, please tell me what's wrong." Spencer pleaded and could feel Toby tense up in her arms.

He didn't say anything. He turned around and crashed his lips on to hers. Spencer was a little stunned at first, but kissed him back. His kiss was needy and he was yearning for something.

"What's wrong." Spencer murmured against his lips.

"Nothing. I just want you now and forever." Toby said and reconnected their lips. He cupped her thighs and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Toby, I don't think-"

"Please, just let me be with you." Toby pleaded as he kissed her neck.

"Okay." Spencer said and kissed him once again before he carried them back into the bedroom.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night for some reason. She turned over to snuggle up to Toby's body, but he wasn't there. She looked around their room to see that he wasn't there at all. She got up and opened the door to the balcony. He wasn't out there, so she was gonna go back inside. Something on the beach stopped her from going back inside. Alison was standing on the beach looking out at the ocean.

Spencer was going to call her name, but she stopped when she saw someone walking towards Alison. It was Toby. So, Spencer stayed quiet and just watched. He approached Alison and try began talking. Spencer's heart sank when she saw Alison lean up to kiss Toby. She couldn't each anymore, she ran back inside their bedroom.

She collapsed onto the bed and began to cry. She never felt so betrayed in her whole entire life. Suddenly, her sadness was replaced with anger. More than anger she was livid. She decided to play it cool and see what Toby does before she does anything drastic. So, she pulled back the covers and got back in bed.

Toby came back into the room a few minutes later to see that Spencer was still asleep. Little did he know that she was just pretending. He had just told Alison off and didn't have to worry about her coming between him and his girl. She tried to throw herself at him, but he rejected her big time.

Toby stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed with Spencer. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"I love you, baby." Toby whispered in her ear. He didn't know it, but Spencer silently cried herself to sleep last night.

* * *

Toby woke up the next morning to see suitcases by the door. He was beyond confused about what was happening. He looked over and Spencer wasn't in the bed.

"Spencer? Spence, baby?" Toby called out to her. Spencer emerged from the bathroom already dressed to go somewhere."What's going on? Why are you bags packed? Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." Spencer said nonchalantly.

"You can't leave. Is there a problem at home?" Toby said as he rushed to put on pants.

"No, I just don't want to spend anymore time with a lying and cheating asshole." Spencer snapped at him.

"What are you talking about? I've never cheated on you."

"Then what did you call that last night on the beach with Ali."

Toby froze. She knew about what happened. But she didn't know the whole story. She didn't know that he pushed Alison away. She didn't know that he kicked her out of his beach house. She didn't know that he kicked her out of his life.

"Spencer, you don't understand-"

Toby was cutoff by a hard slap to the face. He rubbed his cheek and it hurt like hell. He looked into her eyes to see that she wasn't crying, but she was pissed.

"I understand everything. You've been cheating on me all along. I was just too blind to see it. You never loved me and I've made a fool of myself because I fell for every one of your bullshit words!" Spencer yelled and torn off his mothers necklace to throw it in his face.

"Spencer, don't do this. Lets talk about this. Let me tell you the truth." Toby reached out for her, but she stepped back.

"The truth. Do you even know what the truth is, Toby? You lied to me about Allison. You lied about not really knowing her. And now you're trying to lie about a kiss that I saw with my own eyes. Well, no more. I'm done with you and your lies."

Spencer picked up her suitcases and left the room. Toby followed her, pleading with her to come back and work things out. She didn't listen, she didn't even turn around to look at him. A cab was waiting outside for her. The cab driver took her bags and put them in the trunk.

"Spencer,please." Toby begged her to stop. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she could look at him.

He didn't waste his time just looking at her. He pressed his lips to her as a way of pleading with her to stay. She kissed him back at first, but pushed him away and then wiped her mouth.

"A kiss isn't going to change anything. Goodbye, Toby." Spencer got into the back of the cab. Toby tried to get in the car with her, but all the doors were locked.

The car started to pull away from the house. He chased after it, calling Spencer's name, but it do any good. The cab left out of the gated community and Spencer just drove out of Toby's life.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A Break-Up Is A Break-Up

* * *

Spencer laid curled up in a ball in her room, on her bed. She was thinking about Toby. She was thinking about Alison. She was thinking about Toby and Alison. It must have been a big joke to them. Making her fall in love with Toby while she gave up her body to him, so they could have a good laugh about it.

After leaving from Toby's beach house, Spencer came home and threw out everything that reminded her of Toby. Her parents, more like her father, was curious to why she had came home from New York so soon and where was Melissa. She made up a story and told them that she really missed being at home. They asked why she got rid of all of the things that reminded her Toby and she told them the truth about him. He cheated and he was always lying to her.

It's been four months since she broke up with Toby at the beach house. He tried to contact her all the time, but she ignored him. Eventually, he stopped calling and she happy because it made hurt a little less now that she didn't have to listen to his voice leaving her voicemails. Her friends tried to encourage her to work everything out, but Spencer was already heartbroken and humiliated, she couldn't bear to look him in the face. They avoided each other at school, she stopped tutoring him in French, and they basically pretended that they never knew each other or that they fell in love.

There was a knock at her bedroom door that pulled her out of her thoughts. She didn't want to answer the door, she just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately for her, there were people there to lift up her spirits.

"Spencer? Spence, are you awake?" Aria asked and Spencer didn't turn around because she didn't want to be bothered.

"Spencer, we knew that you're not sleep. Please talk to us." Hanna said this time and Spencer finally turned over to look at her friends.

Emily, Hanna, and Aria were standing right in her doorway with worried looks on their faces.

"I don't need to talk because nothing is wrong." Spencer said and sat up in her bed so that she resting up against her headboard.

"Spencer, we know what Toby-"

"Don't." Spencer said sharply and regretted it when she looked at her friends faces."Please. Don't say his name."

Her friends decided to join her on her bed to comfort her better. Aria sat down on the right side of her. Emily sat down on the left side of her. And Hanna sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay, you don't want us to say his name, fine." Emily said and grabbed Spencer's hand."You just can't be locked up in your room everyday. It's not good for you, Spence."

"I do not stay in my room all day." Spencer tried to argue, but knew her friends were technically right.

"Spencer, I'm going to tell you what you do all day." Hanna said."You go to school, you barely talk with anyone at school. You came home and do your homework, then you don't leave the house. You don't hangout with us anymore. You didn't even go celebrate your birthday or help with your moms wedding planning. We are graduating in a two months and we don't want you to miss it because your heart is broken."

Spencer felt the tears falling down her face and she quickly wiped them away."It's just so hard. I love him so much. I can't stand that I have to look at him at school. I can't bear the thought that if I go outside I'll see him somewhere. I can't look out of my window without being afraid that he'll be standing in his window."

"Spencer, why do hate the fact that you might see him again?" Aria asked as she passed her friend some tissue.

"Because I know that if I look at him and look into his eyes, then I'll fall back in love with him."

"We don't think you ever stopped loving him, sweetie." Hanna said and Spencer finally snapped.

She cried and cried and cried. She held her tears in for so long and now they are being released. Her friends held her as she cried tears for the boy next door that she fell in love with.

* * *

Toby was sitting on his couch in his new loft above the Brew. He had tried to watch t.v., but everything that was on was about love. He got so frustrated that he threw his remote at the wall, making a decent sized hole. He decided to lay down on the couch for a nap, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Spencer's face. Alison had ruined everything for him, but she wasn't all to blame. He should have been honest with Spencer and told her about his past with Alison. He just couldn't break her heart, but it ended up getting broken anyway.

He heard a loud knock at his door. He knew it either had to be Caleb or Holden because the girls weren't speaking to him. In fact when they found out what happened, they all lined up to give him a good smack to the face. The person knocked on his door again.

"Go away." Toby said loudly to the person behind the door.

"Toby, we need to talk." Toby knew that voice, but couldn't believe she was actually at his door.

He got up from the couch and slowly made his way to the door.

"Mrs. Hastings." Toby greeted her at the door and was still shocked to see her.

"Hello, Toby. May I come in."

"Yes, ma'am." Toby opened up the door wider for her to enter. She walked into his loft and took a seat in a chair in the living room."Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, I just want to talk." Veronica said and Toby sat down on the couch."As you probably know I'm here about Spencer."

"Yeah, I guessed that. How is she?"

"She's not good, Toby. My baby is not the same. What happened while you two were on vacation?"

"Everything was going great, but I messed it all up. I wasn't honest with her, like I should have been."

"Is it true? Did you cheat on her?"

Toby sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair."It's not what you think. Alison was after me, but I didn't want her. She cornered me one night and kissed me. Spencer saw it and we fought. She smacked me and she left. I didn't want to kiss Alison. I didn't want hurt Spencer, but she didn't give me time to explain."

"Why should I believe you, Toby? Why should I think that you really love my daughter?" Veronica asked and was surprised when she saw tears in Toby's eyes.

"You should because I'd die before I let anything happen to Spencer. I'm dying inside now because she's in pain and I caused it. I've never loved anyone so much in my entire life. From the first moment I saw her when were just fourteen years old, I feel in love with her as soon as she smiled at me. I didn't know I was in love back then because I was still a little young, but when I turned fifteen something snapped and I couldn't help but be infatuated with her. I feel like I can't breath now without her. I know she's hurting, but I am too. If I can just get her to talk to me then we could work everything out. That girl is my life. I'm gonna marry her one day and know that for a fact because I'm madly in love with her and I'm not giving up."

Veronica took in all of Toby's words and made a decision. She pulled out a white envelope and placed it on his coffee table. She stood up and made her way to the door.

"What is this?" Toby asked as he held the the envelope in his hands.

"It's an invitation to the wedding. Wear a suit, please." Veronica said before she left Toby's loft.

Toby held the invitation in his hands. This was his one chance to get back is girl. He wasn't going to mess it up. He didn't just want her, he needed her.

* * *

Spencer's family had convinced her to get out of bed and out of the house. Her parents, Wren, and Melissa took her to the country club for lunch and tennis. After a few rounds of tennis, they sat down for a nice lunch inside the club. Peter was trying to make conversations about college and graduation, but Spencer didn't want to talk about it. She and Toby had made plans for after graduation, but now they all just seemed like a joke. Melissa decided to take to attention away from Spencer and talk about how her and Wren got back together and were talking about marriage. Spencer was grateful this time that Melissa took the spotlight.

Spencer was just staring at her water in her glass. She wasn't paying attention to her family or anything around her. Someone tapped her shoulder and when she looked up she was surprised to see Alex Santiago standing next to her and smiling.

"Alex?"

"Spencer, hey. It's great to see you again. How are you?" Alex asked as he smiled that sweet smile he always did.

"I'm good." Spencer lied and Alex tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"No."

"Do you think I could show you something in the garden, so we could talk?" Alex asked and Spencer thought about this.

She wasn't with Toby anymore. Alex was always sweet to her. The only reason they broke up was because he went off to a program that was across the country. Alex was her first boyfriend and her first kiss. She really did miss him and wanted to catch up.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said and stood up to follow Alex.

"Spencer, are you sure that you want to do that?" Melissa asked because she was really concerned that Spencer might do something she'd regret later.

"Let her go." Peter said."She deserves to have a little fun."

No one said anything else. Spencer followed Alex outside to the garden. They walked side by side through the clubs beautifully garden.

"I heard about your break-up." Alex said out of the blue and Spencer stiffened, but kept walking with him.

"Yeah, it's nothing. A break-up is a break-up."

"Spence, you and I know that it's never just a break-up. You really loved him and when he broke your heart you were depressed for four months."

"Who told you that." Spencer snapped and Alex just chuckled.

"Hanna. I was driving around one day and saw her crying next to tree. I got out of my car to ask what was wrong and she said she was afraid that her best friend was dying inside. She was really worried about you."

"She doesn't have to be because I'm fine. I'm not thinking about him anymore."

Alex stopped all of a sudden and Spencer turned around to ask what was wrong. But when she turned around his lips were on hers. It was like their first kiss, sweet and gentle. But now there was no spark. He didn't kiss with the passion and fire that Toby did. Alex pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Spencer asked and he smiled at her.

"To prove that you do think about him. Look me in my eye and tell me that you weren't thinking about him when you were kissing me."

"I-I...I can't." Spencer said and she started to cry. Alex pulled her into his arms and they sunk down to the ground.

"It's gonna be okay." Alex whispered in her ear as she cried on his shirt. They sat in the middle of the garden as Alex held her and she cried.

"I can't get him out of my head and I want to so bad." Spencer admitted.

"I know. I tried to do that with you over the years, but I kept thinking about you."

"What got you to stop?"

Alex pulled back and looked into her eyes."Who said I ever did?"

Alex placed his lips back on hers determined to make her forget about her ex. Spencer didn't pull away, in fact she deepened their kiss. For the first time in four months, she wasn't thinking about Toby.

* * *

**A/N- Only 2 chapters left.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Wedding

* * *

The was the big day coming soon. It was going to be Mr. and Mrs. Hastings wedding day, again. Most of the citizens of Rosewood will be gathering at the town church for their wedding and the reception was going to be held at their lake house. Spencer was sad at first when she heard about going back the lake house because she would remember the first date she and Toby had there. On person took that off her mind. Alex.

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, Alex and Spencer were almost inseparable. Spencer was finally starting to get over Toby. Being with Alex was just like the good old days. They easily feel back into a routine that they had. They had gotten back together a few days ago. He even was going to be her date to the wedding. Everything was turning up in her life.

The girls and their significant others were all invited to the wedding. The girls went a few days ahead with the Hastings to the lake house to lend a hand for the setup of the reception and to keep Spencer happy. The wedding was in two days and everything was going according to plan.

"Spencer, could we talk for a sec?" Melissa asked as she stepped out on the back porch of the lake house. Spencer was already outside lounging around in a chair while her friends swam in the lake.

"Sure, what's up, Mel?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. The wedding is in two days and you seem to be really happy nowadays."

"I am. It took almost five months to be happy, but really I have Alex to thank for that."

"So, you're graduating soon. What are your plans for school. I know you got accepted into UPenn, but is that where you're going?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I might go to UPenn because its in Philly so I can stay close to family, but I might just leave Rosewood all together. It's time for a change, I need to get out of the small town known as Rosewood."

"You want to get out of Rosewood because you want a change or do you want to get out of Rosewood because you know Toby will be around?" Melissa asked and Spencer's body tensed up. No one had said his name in weeks because they didn't want to upset her.

"It's not because of him. It's because I want to get out of here and live my life." Spencer lied and she knew that Melissa knew she was lying.

"Not to long ago your life was Toby." Melissa said and Spencer turned her head away from Melissa to wipe away the tear that fell from her eye.

"He was, but he isn't anymore. Alex is my life now. Maybe he's always been my life and I never knew it." Spencer and Melissa chuckled.

"Spence, you can date Alex all you want, but he'll never be Toby. You don't look at him the way you looked at Toby. You don't touch him the way you touch Toby. And you don't say I love you the way you said to Toby. Face it, Spence. Toby Cavanaugh is the one for you, but you're just too stubborn to admit it." Melissa said and went back into the lake house before Spencer could argue about it.

* * *

Toby was in his loft trying on his suit for the wedding. He had to admit to himself that he looked pretty damn good in a suit and tie. He had a game plan for tomorrow. As far as he knew, Spencer didn't know he was coming to the wedding so that worked at his advantage. He had everything planned out. From the moment he walked into the wedding to the moment where he and Spencer walk out of there together. This was his chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

He had just finished changing back into his clothes and put the suit back when Caleb and Holden walked into his loft.

"How did you guys get in here?" Toby asked as his friends made themselves at home and flopped down on his couch.

"Your door was unlocked. Hey, do you have any peanut butter?" Holden asked as he flipped through channels on the t.v..

"Yes. Why?" Toby asked, but Holden didn't answer him. He just hopped up and passed by Toby as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get you a suit for the wedding tomorrow?" Caleb asked as his best friend took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, but I'm more anxious to see Spencer's dress looks like. I just hopes she likes seeing me in a suit."

"Toby, I need to talk to you about Spencer."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"Not exactly." Caleb said softly and sighed deeply before looking back at his friend."I don't know how to say it, man."

"Just tell me." Toby asked, but he could already understand what Caleb was going to say.

"She's seeing someone. She's seeing Alex again."

Toby heart dropped down to his stomach."How long have they...?"

"It's been almost a week, but before then they were hanging out a lot. Hanna told me that Spencer said she was finally over you." Caleb admitted and this time Toby's heart sank lower to his knees.

"Does he...have they been...has she slept with him?" Toby croaked out as he quickly wiped away his tears.

"I think they might be. I'm sorry, Toby." Caleb said and waited for his friends reaction. Toby's hearts finally sank lower, all the way to his feet.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Toby rushed out as he stood up quickly and headed for his front door.

"Toby, don't do this, man. Don't go out and do anything stupid."

"It's fine, really. I just to go take walk to clear my head. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"If you're not I'm gonna go looking for you."

"You have my word. I'll be back." Toby promised as he walked out of his loft and raced down the stairs to get lost in his own world.

He walked for what seemed like hours. He just got lost in his own world. He tried to push away the thought of Alex touching her. Of Alex kissing her. Of her calling out his name.

"Dammit!" Toby growled as he punched a brick wall that he was passing by. His hand hurt like hell, but the sadness overshadowed his pain.

He kept on walking until something caught his eye. It was brown hair flowing through the wind. A girl around fifteen was standing at the ends of the street, laughing with her friends. When he looked at he saw a younger version of Spencer. He immediately felt fifteen again when he first fell in love with his best friend.

He averted his eyes and began to walk in the other direction. His body felt heavy to him, he couldn't help, but think that it was his fallen heart that was holding him down. Without Spencer there was nothing else left for him in Rosewood. He couldn't stand the idea of seeing Spencer around sometime in the future with her kids that looked nothing like him.

His feet lead him to a place he thought he needed to be. It was his childhood home. He used the spare key that was hidden in the flower pot next to the door to let himself in. His parents weren't home and he didn't think Jenna was, so he walked up to his old room. His room was fairly empty expect for his old bed, bookcase, dresser, and desk. His heart stopped when he looked out his window to see Spencer's window.

Her window was closed and the curtains were drawn. He clearly took that as a _go away Toby_. He sat down on the end of his old bed and put his head in his hands.

"Surprise, surprise." Toby looked up to see Jenna standing in his doorway.

"Why is it that every time I'm having bad day, you show up?"

"It's because you need me to keep you on the right path." Jenna said as she walked into the room and sat down next to Toby on the bed."How are you,Toby? I heard about you and Spencer."

Toby sadly chuckled before he answered her."Well, Spencer dumped me. She won't talk to me. So, I try to give her space and I find out that she's back with her ex. Oh, but that's not the best part, he might be sleeping with her. So, to answer your question I've been _fucking_ fantastic."

"Toby, I know you're hurting, but you can't just give up on her."

"I haven't. I was gonna go to the wedding to surprise her and win her back, but I found out she's bringing her boyfriend."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Jenna." Toby could feel himself dying inside. He didn't even want to go the wedding anymore."I need you to do something for me."

Jenna looked into his dark blue eyes and couldn't tell if he was upset or sad."Sure, Toby. I'll do anything to help."

"I need you to buy me a bus ticket."

"A bus ticket? For what and for where? How is this supposed to help you get Spencer back?"

"It's not. It's a backup plan. I just need a bus ticket out of Rosewood. I need to ticket for tomorrow night at eight and I don't care to what place."

"Toby, you're just gonna up and leave Rosewood?" Jenna asked shocked by his sudden choice.

"I am. If I can't be with Spencer, then there's no need for me to stick around." Toby said. He was putting more than his relationship on the line at this wedding, he was putting everything on the line.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived. Everything looked perfect.

There would be a service inside the church. The reception would be held in a tent at the lake house next to the lake. It was simple, yet elegant. Spencer was surprised that her parents would do something so simple, but of course nothing was ever simple for the Hastings. Even though everything was going perfectly, Mrs. Hastings thought everything was going all wrong.

"Spence, your mom is freaking out about there not being enough flowers." Aria said as she came back into their dressing room.

"Is she kidding? There are enough flowers around here that people could take some home with them and there still would be enough flowers."

"Your mom is just a little stressed out. It's her wedding day." Emily said.

"Yeah, but I don't know why she's stressed. It's her second wedding day." Hanna interrupted."And she's getting married again to the same guy. It should be a piece of cake."

"Do you want to be the one to tell her that?" Spencer asked and pointed over to the door where down the hall Mrs. Hastings was yelling at one of the staff.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go check on Caleb." Hanna said before she slipped out of the room.

"Spence, are you excited to see Alex?" Emily asked as she helped Spencer fix her makeup.

"I am. I hope he likes my bridesmaid dress." Spencer smoothed down her lavender dress with her hands.

"I bet Toby will love your dress." Emily muttered under her breath, but Spencer heard.

"Wait, What? Please tell me that Toby isn't coming to the wedding?" Spencer pleaded, but her friends wouldn't even look at her."Oh my gosh, I have to get out of here."

"Spence, you can't leave. You have to be here for your mom. If you're over Toby, then you won't have a problem seeing him here. Right?" Aria asked hoping that Spencer would disagree with her.

"You're right. I am not going to let Toby run me out of here. I don't care if he comes because I have Alex." Spencer stated matter-o-factly, but her heart was beating three times as fast and her palms were now sweaty.

There was a knock at the door that stopped the girls conversation. Melissa slipped into the room after knocking.

"Are you girls ready? The guests are starting to arrive and are being seated." Melissa asked the girls and all of them answered her expect Spencer.

"Spence?" Aria touched Spencer's shoulder to bring her out of her shock."Are you you ready?"

"Y-Yeah, let's get going." Spencer said and followed the girls out of the door and outside.

* * *

Toby arrived at the church a little over ten minutes ago, he just didn't have the heart to get out of the truck. He sat in his truck to give him some time to prep for seeing Spence again.

After a few more minutes he saw Holden walking up to his truck. Toby decided it was time to stop hiding and get out of the truck. He met Holden halfway and pulled his friends in for a hug.

"Toby, I can't believe you actually came I would have thought you left already." Holden said and Toby immediately knew what he meant.

"I'm guessing you talked with Jenna?"

"Yeah, we kinda bumped into each other yesterday at the gas station and she talked to me about your plan. God, Toby, what are you doing, man?"

"I'm doing what's best for me and Spencer. If she doesn't take me back then I'll leave and she won't ever have to see my face again." Toby said and his knees started to get weak from the thought of leaving Rosewood.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Holden asked and watched as his friends frown turn into a smile.

"The plan is to get my girl back at all cost. Come on let's go get out seats."

Toby and Holden walked through the doors of the church. The church was packed with people sitting in rows. Most of the people were from Rosewood and others were family and associates. Toby noticed that the girls were sitting in the front next Caleb, Wren, and...Alex.

"Toby, man, we don't have to sit in the front. We can sit in the back." Holden suggested while Toby glared daggers into the back of Alex's skull.

"I think that would be best." Toby said as he followed Holden to two open sits in the back.

After waiting a few minutes the pianists started to play and the bridesmaids began to come out. Melissa was first one to come out and when she saw Toby she sent him a friendly smile. Toby knew that Spencer had to be next to he took a deep breath and his heart fluttered when she came in. She looked beautiful and at that moment, Toby fell in love with her just a little bit more. After she made it down the isle and stood by Melissa, she smiled at Alex. When she finally looked up her smile fell when she locked eyes with Toby.

Toby couldn't turn away because he didn't want to turn away. Looking into her eyes right now felt like they were the only two people in the room. It wasn't until the pianist began playing for the bride to walk down the isle that they finally broke eye contact. It wouldn't be the last time they look into each other eyes that evening.

* * *

After the wedding, everyone moved to the lake house for the reception over by the lake inside of a massive tent. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings had their first dance as the newlywed couple and then party finally got started. Toby didn't sit with his friends because Alex was going to be at the table. He didn't want to ruin the reception by starting a fight. Instead he watched from afar how Spencer interacted with Alex. She looked happy, but a little too happy.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Toby?" Holden asked.

"Yeah, it's now or never." Toby said as he finally looked away from Spencer to Melissa finally getting off stage after giving her speech.

"Alright, man. I'll go tell Mrs. Hastings that you want to make a speech." Holden patted him on the back before heading over to the stage.

* * *

"Spence, it's your turn to dance with dad." Melissa said interrupting her time with Alex. Ever since she saw Toby at the church, she's been sticking to Alex's side like glue.

"Mel, can't it wait just a few more minutes?"

"Nope, sorry. Dad wants to dance with you and he wants to dance now. So, come on."

Spencer looked away from Melissa and turned to Alex.

"Go dance with your dad." Alex encourage. He kissed her on the cheek."I'll be right here when you get back."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Spencer kissed Alex before getting on the dance floor and headed for her father.

"Spencer, may I have this dance?" Peter extended his hand out to her.

Spencer took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder."Sure, dad."

They slowly swayed together in the middle of the dance floor. Spencer was happy for her mom and dad, she just too worried about running into Toby to really show it.

"You're not happy are you, Spence?" Peter asked and Spencer furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Of course I'm happy for you guys."

"I'm not talking about me and your mother. I'm talking about you and Toby."

"Dad, stop. I am happy. Toby Cavanaugh doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Spencer lied.

"That's not true. I see how you and Alex are together and I saw how you and Toby were together. You looked at Toby like your mother looks at me and how I look at her. You look at him like he's the only thing that's keeping you breathing."

"Dad, please stop. I don't want to think about Toby right now." Spencer said because she was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But it's going to be a little hard to not think about him when he's taking the stage right now." Peter pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"What!?" Spencer spun around and sure enough Toby was up on stage in front of the mic.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman." Toby said in front of the mic making his voice boom to get people's attention."I am Toby Cavanaugh. Um, first off I would just like to give my congratulations to the happy couple."

Everyone started to clap expect Spencer who was frozen looking at the guy she still loved in front of her.

"Now," Toby continued."I am not just up here to say my congratulations. I have an a ulterior motive. I am up here to get the love of my life back."

Spencer heart stopped and she suddenly felt like a spot light was casted on her because of the way people were looking at her.

"Did you know about this?" Peter asked and Spencer glared at him.

"Seriously? Why would I be okay with him doing this?" Spencer said sharply and Peter held up his hands in defense.

Toby pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and started talking again."I've made a list of reasons why she should give me another chance. One, Spencer Hasting is the most amazing girl I've ever met and I am the dumbass who let her get away."

There were a few murmurs and gasps because of Toby's bluntness, but that didn't stop him.

"Two, I promise to be more of a man like I should have been in Florida."

"Florida? When did you go to Florida?" Peter asked and Spencer knew she was caught.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Peter said seriously, but before Spencer could respond Toby spoke again.

"Three, I'll stop kicking your ass at scrabble and let you win from now on." Toby said and Spencer actually grinned a little."Four, If you want me to I'll get my whole body tattooed with you name just like I have on my chest, over my heart."

"Please tell you didn't get a tattoo." Peter said and Spencer instantly shook her head.

"Five, when we get older I'll build our future home with my own bare hands so it can be perfect for our children." Toby said and could feel his eyes tearing up."And six, I'll love you with every fiber of my being for the rest of my life. Thank you, ladies and gentleman."

People clapped as Toby left the stage. Spencer quickly wiped away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. She rushes out of the tent and into the lake house. She storms into the empty lake house and into the downstairs bathroom. She closed the door after entering and leaned up against counter.

It wasn't long until someone came knocking at the door. Her first thought that it might be Alex, but then the person said her name. It was Toby instead.

"Spencer, open the door."

"Leave me alone, Toby." Spencer said, but Toby let himself in. She mentally cursed herself for not locking the door.

"If you didn't want me in here, then you should have locked the door. Talk to me."

"No, leave me alone." Spencer said as she tried to move past him, but he blocked her with his much larger body.

"Nope," Toby said as he locked the door behind him, locking them both inside."you are going to talk to me."

"Don't you get it? I hate you and just want you to get out of my life."

"Why? I apologized to you. What happened that night on the beach was not what you think. I went out there to set her straight because she was trying to hookup with me. After I told her to pack her bags and leave, she kissed me and I pushed her off. I spit the taste of her from my mouth and I went back inside to you. I love you and only you."

"That still doesn't compensate the fact that you didn't tell me the truth. You could have told me about your past with Alison before you let it ruin our relationship."

"Is it ruined? Are we really over, Spence?"

"Yes-" Spencer was caught off when Toby melted his lips on to hers. The kiss was anything, but gentle. It was rough and passionate. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue slid into her mouth. Toby felt Spencer press up against him until his back slammed up against the bathroom door. He moaned in her mouth before returning gesture by slamming her up against the wall next to them.

The kiss didn't last long after that because Spencer pushed him away. Both them were breathing heavily, trying to regain oxygen into their lungs.

"I'm sorry, Toby, but I am with Alex."

"Spencer-" Toby stopped when Spencer held up her hand to him.

"Please, Toby. Just let me go." Spencer said before she slipped out of the door and back to the reception.

* * *

Spencer made it back just in time to join her fathers toast, thanking everyone for coming. After the toast, she was making her way over to her friends when someone's arm slipped around her waist.

"Dance with me." Alex whispered in her ear.

Spencer accepted his offer and joined him on the dance floor. His arms rested on her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"So, are you having a good time?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Spencer said simply because she had a certain blue-eyed boy on her mind.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we go out for breakfast and spend the day watching old movies. How does that sound?"

"Okay, great."

"I was also thinking that you should go forgive the guy who broke your heart."

Spencer head snapped up and she looked at him like he was crazy." What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yeah, you brought the wrong guy here to be your date. You obviously still love him and I'm okay with that. You're a easy girl to fall in love with, Spencer Hastings." Alex said with a slight chuckle.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just know that I'll always love you and if you ever really fall out of love with him, the you know where I am." Alex kissed the top of her head before he walked away.

Alex was right, she never stopped loving Toby. After what just happened in that bathroom, she knew that he was it for her. She needed to get Toby back because she loved him and only him.

She walked around the tent for a while, looking for Toby. She walked over to her friends to see if they knew where he was.

"Guys, have you seen Toby?"

"He left about ten minutes ago." Paige said.

"Well, did he tell anyone where he was going?" Spencer asked anxiously, but was only answered with no's.

"He's going to the bus station." A voice said behind her. Spencer turned around to see Holden.

"The bus station? For what?" Hanna asked.

"He's leaving Rosewood and going back to Florida." Holden stated and then turned his gaze to Spencer."He said if you didn't want him, then there was no reason for him to stick around."

"Oh my gosh. I have to go after him."

"Wait, Spence. Are you and Toby getting back together?" Aria asked.

"Not unless I can catch him before he leaves. Holden, what time does bus leave?"

"His bus leaves at eight." Holden said as he glanced at his watch."Which gives you about forty-five minutes."

"I don't have that kind of time and I'm already blocked in by other cars. Em, can I borrow you car?"

"Sure, anything in the name of love." Emily tossed Spencer her keys and Spencer dashed out of there.

Emily's car was a little bit down the road, but at least it wasn't blocked. Spencer hopped in and started up the car. She saw that the time was nearing closer to eight, so that meant she had to speed if she wanted to get to the bus station in time. She pulled the car away from the side of the road and headed towards Rosewood bus station.

* * *

Spencer put the car in park and then raced out of the door to the bus station. She ran up to one of the service windows to check if the bus was still there.

"Excuse me, sir. Did the eight 'o clock bus to Florida leave?" Spencer asked. The man checked his papers and sent her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, miss, but that bus left five minutes ago."

Spencer heart dropped."Were all the passengers on board?"

"I'm sorry, but yes." They guy apologized again and went back to his work.

Spencer felt defeated. But a Hastings was never defeated."Sir, can you please check again. There might have been mistake."

"We don't make mistakes here, miss."

"Please, the guy I love could be on that bus and I have to get him to come home." Spencer pleaded and that seemed to soften the guy up because he called the bus driver of the bus to check to see if all seats were filled.

"It looks like there was one seat that was not filled." The guy said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you for checking again and for all your help." Spencer said before she went back to Emily's car. She knew where he was and she was going to get him.

* * *

Spencer pulled up beside Toby's truck as she parked on the hill. She saw Toby's figure in the darkness as she stopped. He turned around to see who it was and Spencer saw the tears in his eyes right away. She got out of the car and walked around to the front of it.

"You were just gonna leave me here without saying goodbye?" Spencer asked him.

"I was hoping that if I left that it would be easier on both of us."

"What got you to stay?"

"I didn't want to leave without a proper goodbye."

"Well, I'm sorry, Toby. You can't leave because you promised me that you'd let me start kicking your ass at Scrabble." Spencer said making Toby chuckle lightly."You also promised to love me for the rest of your life."

They didn't know they were taking steps towards each other until they were only inches apart.

"I spent a lot of time telling myself to stop loving you Toby and it was hard." Spencer admitted.

"What got you to stop?" Toby asked as he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"Who said I ever did?" Spencer said before her lips were placed upon his.

This kiss was much gentler than the last. Toby was savoring her taste, but was still gripping to her like she'd fade away. Spencer let the tears fall for her eyes because they were happy tears. She let a squeal when Toby surprisingly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you so much, Spence Hastings." Toby said as he kissed along her neck.

"I love you too, Toby Cavanaugh."

"I just have to know one thing? Did you sleep with Alex?" Toby asked not being able to hold his tongue.

Spencer giggled at his forwardness."No, you've been my first and only."

"Good, so what do we do now since we're back together?"

"I want you to take me to your loft." Spencer said because she was excited to see for the first time what his place looked like.

"And?" Toby asked knowing that she wanted more than just a tour of his place.

"I want you to take me back to your loft and make love to me like I've been wanting you to for four months."

"Yes ma'am." Toby said as he reconnected their lips and walked them over to his truck.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Picking Up The Pieces

* * *

1 year and some months later...

Maybe you're supposed to fall in love with the person next door. Maybe you're supposed to fall in love with you're best friend. Maybe you're supposed to have doubts about you're relationship. Just because people say it won't work, doesn't mean their right. Spencer and Toby proved everyone wrong. They broke up, but found a way back to each other. Even if it took four months for them to get to each other, but in the end they did. And now they are picking up the pieces and moving on with their lives.

Spencer decided to stay in Rosewood and attend UPenn. She and Toby moved in together after she got settled with all of their class. They moved into a very nice apartment thanks to Toby using the money his uncle left him. They got an apartment close to UPenn and Hollis. Toby was attending classes at Hollis, but was really focused on starting his own construction company. Everything was going really great for the couple and they were more in love than ever.

"Spence? Spencer, I'm home." Toby called out her name as he entered their apartment. He took off his shoes by the door and dropped his bag in the hallway to go search for his girl.

He looked in the kitchen when he dropped off their dinner and she wasn't there, so he checked the living and she wasn't there either. He walked up the stairs and headed to their bedroom. He smiled when he saw he door was cracked open and the light was still on. Toby peeked through the door to see Spencer asleep on the bed cuddling with Snow. There were books, papers, pens, and highlighters scattered across the bed. She must have worked herself to sleep.

He quietly entered the room to clear the bed of all the clutter and slowly took Snow from her arms. Snow scratched him a little on the hand. He held in his yell and glared at Snow.

"Trader." Toby whispered to the cat in his arms. It was easy to tell that Snow adored Spencer way more than him. He placed Snow on the floor and settled into the bed next to Spencer. He pulled her into his arms and began kissing her neck.

Spencer woke up with the feel of warm lips caressing her neck. She didn't panic because she knew it was him. It was like she was accustom to his touch. She moved her fingers through his hair and tilted her head back, so he could get more access to neck.

Toby pulled back so that he could look into her eyes."I missed you today."

Spencer looked over at the clock on the wall to see the time. She turned back to Toby and smiled."You were only gone for two hours."

"I know, but any time I'm away from you I miss you. Now, can I get a proper kiss."

"I don't know. You left me here all alone to go to class and then when I'm asleep you wake me up for a kiss. I don't think you deserve a kiss." Spencer teased.

"Fine, I can't have a kiss. You can't have any of the pizza and ice cream I brought home."

"That's just mean."

"Give me a kiss and you can have all you want."

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes before quickly pecking his lips. When she tried to get up, Toby pulled her back down and shook his head. He wasn't letting her get away with that lame excuse for a kiss. This time when she tried to peck his lips again, he grabbed her neck and kept her lips his lips longer. He knew she wanted to kiss him because of the way she moaned in his mouth and started gripping at his hips.

"You are free to go." Toby said breathlessly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Spencer stood up off the bed and grabbed Toby's hands."I want you to go with me."

"You want me to go downstairs with you?" Toby asked as he stood up.

"If I had my way, then you'd go everywhere with me."

Toby reached down to cup her thighs and lift her up, so her legs could wrap around his waist."Spencer Hastings, I think I love you."

Spencer laughed at him and raised an eyebrow."You think?"

"You're right. I know. I know I love you even if you're not good at cooking and I have to buy pizza."

Spencer smacked his chest."Then what am I good at?"

"You are good at stealing my heart." Toby said seriously as he looked into her big brown eyes before he reconnected their lips.

* * *

About a week later, Toby and Spencer were going out with their friends to a nearby bar. Their friends were doing well in their lives, too. Aria and Ezra were engaged with full support of their families. Emily and Paige were in town visiting, but they were in the swimming program at Stanford. Caleb and Hanna were moving in together in a couple weeks. And Holden was just living the life of a bachelor, but there has been speculation that he and Mona were an item, but nothing was ever confirmed.

The whole gang was back together again, just to enjoy each other company.

"Han, where did Caleb go?" Aria asked.

"He went over to the bar to get us some drinks. So, have you guys picked a date yet?" Hanna asked she watched Aria and Ezra slowly slip back into their own world.

"We were thinking about having a spring wedding." Aria said before turning her attention to Spencer."We were also hoping that you would work you're Hastings magic and plan the wedding."

"Really? I would love to do that for you, Aria."

"So, when are you two planning on walking down the aisle." Emily asked Spencer and Toby, but wasn't expecting a weirded reaction. Spencer went pale and Toby choked on his beer.

"We don't know yet." Spencer lied. She looked over at Toby for help. The truth was they were already engaged, they just didn't want to make the evening about them. They really wanted to tell their families first before anyone else.

"Spencer and I just want to take things slow because...we,uh, hey look Caleb's back." Toby diverted the attention away from them and to Caleb who was walking over with more drinks.

Caleb passed around their drinks and passed Spencer a vodka soda. She eyed it questioningly before Toby took it from in front of her.

"It's okay, I'll drink it." Toby whispered in her ear and passed her his water, but that was the wrong move because their friends were now looking at them with confused expressions.

"Why do we get the feeling that you guys are hiding something from us?" Holden asked.

"We aren't hiding anything. Why would you guys think that?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Well, for one you clammed up when we asked you guys about marriage. And second, why won't Toby let you have anything to drink expect water?" Hanna said.

"Guys, come on," Ezra pleaded."don't lie to us we're you're friends. Whatever it is we'll understand."

Toby looked over and Spencer and nodded her head. He reached under the table to lace their hands together.

"Well," Toby started before he looked over at Spencer once more for permission."the truth is that we are..."

**The End**

* * *

A/N- I Fell In Love With The Boy Next Door is finished. Be on the look out of the sequel called **She'll Always Be His Girl**, I'll be posting it sooner than you think. The sequel **WILL NOT** be a pregnancy story, but the story will fast forward about two more years in their lives and there will be a twist.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N- I know people are having trouble finding the sequel She'll Always Be His Girl. The story was deleted, but I rewrote it and reposted it as a new story. The story is still called She'll Always Be His Girl just search it and you'll find it.**


End file.
